Algo Malvado viene de esta manera Vol 1
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Multiautor. Isabella sabía que el comercio ilegal era muy peligroso y arriesgado. Es arrestada, enjaulada y van a venderla como esclava sexual. Un vistazo a los aliens que quieren comprarla y acepta un acuerdo. Ella es vendida al capitán Cullen, que resulta ser grande, muy atractivo y además está en celo. Ofrecer su cuerpo al capitán es un hecho… pero Isabella no espera perder...
1. Chapter 1 Historia 1

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Black, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Argumento**

**Captain of Isabella's Heart por Laurann Dohner**

Isabella sabía que el comercio ilegal era muy peligroso y arriesgado. Es arrestada, enjaulada y van a venderla como esclava sexual. Un vistazo a los aliens que quieren comprarla y acepta un acuerdo.

Ella es vendida al capitán Cullen, que resulta ser grande, muy atractivo y además está en celo. Ofrecer su cuerpo al capitán es un hecho… pero Isabella no espera perder su corazón en el proceso.

**Capitulo 1**

Isabella se agarra a los barrotes de la jaula y mira a Alec. -"Es culpa tuya."

El hombre dentro de la jaula frente a ella luce un ojo izquierdo negro y un corte en la mejilla.-"Te dije que lo siento."

Las palabras no disipan su ira. Quiere golpear de nuevo a su recién despedido ex-mecánico.-"Se suponía que tenías que comprar una válvula para el propulsor de la hélice. ¿Qué hiciste con los créditos en vez de eso? "

Aparta la mirada, la culpa aparece claramente en sus rasgos.- "Yo... Diablos, Isabella. Hacía meses que no estaba con una mujer. ¿Has visto a las trabajadoras de placer en la estación Divian? "

El temperamento de Isabella aumenta.- "¿No es irónico? Has gastado el dinero destinado para mantener nuestra nave en vuelo y ahora somos las putas".

Su navegante, Heidi, suspira detrás de ella.- "Ser vendidas durante un año en el mercado del placer es mejor que pasar cinco años en la prisión Alto."

Isabella se da la vuelta para mirarla.- "Puede que no tengas un problema con el echo de abrirte de piernas para cualquier alien que te compre, pero yo sí. Tengo estándares".

Heidi se ríe.- "¿Y cuales son esos? Llevo más de un año en tu nave y nunca te has acostado con alguien. Quizás esto sea bueno para ti. Quizás nos vendan a un Yovolian. Son excelentes en la cama, tienen dos pollas y adoran a las humanas. "

-"O podríamos ser vendidas a algún proxeneta y vernos obligadas a joder con centenares de aliens. Debí elegir la cárcel en vez de esto. ¿Por qué os escuché a los dos?"

Alec suspira.- "La Prisión Alto es igual que una sentencia de muerte. Está en una luna muerta, ellos envían allí a los peores criminales. Te comen vivo, literalmente. Alto es conocido porque los prisioneros se vuelven caníbales. Las naves con alimentos suelen retrasarse durante semanas y los presos están hambrientos. Todos los compradores en la subasta de esclavos sexuales aceptan pagar una costosa multa si no regresas con vida dentro de doce meses".

Isabella lucha contra el impulso de gritar. Se ha convertido en una empresaria del transporte, es dueña de una gran nave y gana bastante dinero. El comercio esta prohibido en algunos planetas, pero el dinero por esos trabajos es demasiado irresistible. Se suponía que iba a ser una fácil entrega de suministros médicos. Su nave es rápida y difícil de detectar con el blindaje caro que le ha comprado.

Ellos nunca les habrían sorprendido si el propulsor de la hélice no se hubiera estropeado, dejándolos atrapados en el sector equivocado.

-"Lo siento, Isabella." Alec suena sincero.- "Sé que no estaríamos aquí si hubiera arreglado la nave. Las autoridades llevan las naves confiscadas a un jardín del planeta Frodder. Las subastan a los seis meses. Tenemos mucho tiempo para escapar y reunirnos allí. Llevaré la pieza y saldremos volando. Recuperaras tu nave".

Heidi se ríe.-"Mira el lado bueno. Finalmente terminaras con tu sequía y echaras un polvo. Puede que te guste. He oído que los Borters son bastante buenos en la cama y que adoran a las humanas, incluso más que los Yovolians ".

-"Cállate o te pego también" Isabella la amenaza con suavidad.

Heidi vacila. -"Sólo flirtea con alguien atractivo cuando los compradores lleguen. Escuché que es el boleto para no terminar con un alien culo-feo. Dejaste la Tierra para vivir una aventura y aquí está".

-"Deje la Tierra porque no había trabajo. Ahora lo tengo y no quiero ser vendida a un alien que desea clavársela a una humana por la novedad en si."

-"¿Terrícola?"

Isabella se vuelve hacia la voz femenina, para encontrarse con una mujer de aspecto-raro-y-exótico.

La cara de la mujer es similar a la de un ratón, con bigotes y ojos extraños.

-"¿Sí?" Isabella se la queda mirando.

-"Te escuche hablar. ¿Es cierto que no has tenido sexo durante un año? "

Isabella vacila.- "Esa es una pregunta muy personal."

-"Soy Demetri y haré un trato contigo."

Heidi se acerca más.- "¿Qué tipo de trato?"

La alienígena dispara una mirada asesina a Heidi. -"Estoy hablando con ella." Fija otra vez su extraña mirada en Isabella. -"Vengo a por una mujer para mi capitán. Creo que eres la ideal para él. Si vas a la cama de mi capitán voluntariamente durante seis días, después serás libre. "

Heidi se acerca. -"¿Por qué sólo seis días?"

Demetri le muestra los pequeños dientes a Heidi, pero luego parece calmarse. -"No debía entrar en calor este mes, pero sus cálculos fueron erróneos. Su pueblo le ha enviado hembras, pero están a seis días de distancia. "Ella se lame los labios, su lengua es pequeña y negra.- "Él necesita las hormonas femeninas y como humana, eres compatible con él. Si no has tenido sexo con otro hombre, tu aroma será el adecuado. "

-"¿Él está en celo?" Eso sorprende a Isabella. -"¿Qué es él?"

Demetri suspira.- "No conoces a su especie. Él es raro en este sistema y necesita tus hormonas femeninas. No te lastimara. "

A Isabella le suena extraño.- "No, gracias."

-"Espera un momento," interrumpe Heidi.- "Haces que suene como si él fuera a comérsela o a usar una aguja extraña para sacar la materia de su cuerpo. ¿De qué se trata exactamente? "

Demetri gruñe.- "No va a morderla y no hay agujas." Su mirada se fija de nuevo en Isabella.- "Él hará que te corras con su boca. Así es cómo él tomara tus hormonas femeninas. Las hembras de su planeta consideran que es muy agradable y muchas de ellas están de camino antes de que él llegue a la etapa en la que su cuerpo es capaz de..."se detiene y frunce el ceño. -"Mierda. Él no puede hacerlo hasta que su ingesta de hormonas llegue a niveles máximos. Se está muriendo de hambre en este momento".

Heidi se pone al lado de Isabella. -"¿Estás diciendo que quiere tener sexo oral con ella, una y otra vez, durante seis días, para tomar lo que necesita?"

-"Sí". Demetri asiente, mira a Isabella, suplicando en silencio.-" Aquí no hay nadie más que sea compatible con él. Mis compañeros vendrán a comprar a la mujer que yo indique. Sólo serán seis días de tu tiempo, no te hará daño. Todas las mujeres en la nave de mi capitán matarían por lo que estoy ofreciéndote, pero no son compatibles".

-"Yo lo haré." se ofrece Heidi. -"También soy humana. Me honraría".

-"No." Demetri olfatea.- "No eres completamente humana."

Las mejillas de Heidi se sonrojan levemente.- "Mi mamá conectó con un Barcalon pero soy mayormente humana"

-"No eres compatible." Demetri se dirige a Isabella. -"Acepta. Serás liberada antes de que pueda entrar en ti y nuestro capitán no te hará daño".

-"No lo sé", dice Isabella, con voz vacilante.- "No quiero que nadie se alimente de mí."

-"¿Prefieres servir durante un año?" Resopla Demetri.- "Eres demasiado estúpida para mi capitán."

-"Ya vienen," susurra uno de los otros prisioneros encerrados en jaulas para ser vendidos en la subasta de esclavos sexuales.

El estómago de Isabella se anuda de nuevo mientras se enfrenta a las barras. Heidi da un paso hacia ella con miedo en su rostro y sólo hace que se preocupe más. El duro discurso de Heidi había sido un farol. Los aliens vienen a hacer su oferta por el stock a la venta.

-"Coquetea con los chicos de azul", susurra Heidi.- "Son Avials, una raza pacifica y su planeta es hermoso. No mires al tipo rojo. Es un Dolten y tienen fama de abusar de las mujeres".

Isabella había sido la única humana de la Tierra en su nave hasta hace dos años. Había contratado a Heidi como su navegador y también era quien trataba con sus clientes. El conocimiento alienígena de Heidi es enorme y Isabella decide flirtear con los chicos azules como si fueran los mejores de todos.

El aliens rojo es aterrador, se parece a la versión del diablo en la Tierra, con la piel roja, garras en las manos, cuerpo de un toro y cuernos en la cabeza. Él se detiene frente a la línea y le sonríe, dientes afilados de color rojo se asoman entre sus labios rojos entreabiertos. Isabella se estremece de miedo, le aterroriza ser vendida a él.

Su atención regresa a los cuatro aliens azules que parecen casi humanoides corporalmente, excepto por el color de su piel y el cabello negro acordonado. Son semi-atractivos. Bloquea su mirada con uno de ellos y fuerza una sonrisa. Isabella no es buena en el flirteo pero mantiene el contacto visual con el alien azul. Él se detiene frente a su jaula. Sus ojos son negros y tiene una mirada un poco inquietante, pero su cara es más agradable cuando le devuelve la sonrisa.

Eso es alentador. Mide un metro ochenta y dos de altura y tiene un cuerpo delgado. Su ropa debe ser un uniforme, ya que todos los aliens azules llevan el mismo traje negro. Vuelve la cabeza.

-"Voy a comprarla."

El subastador se acerca con un dispositivo electrónico. -"Muy bien."

-"¡Espera!" La voz del rojo es dura y aterradora.

Isabella aparta la mirada del alien azul para contemplar horrorizada como el alien rojo se acerca más y aparta de su camino a los otros compradores. Entra en pánico cuando la mira con su malvada mirada y se aleja de las barras.

-"La quiero", gruñe el demonio.- "Me gustan las humanas—y huele fresca."

**¿Fresca? ¿Cree que soy comida? **Su mirada desesperada regresa al alien azul, reza para que él ofrezca más dinero, pero él se niega a mirarla mientras retrocede con evidente miedo. En su estado de puro pánico, mira a Demetri. Ella le sonríe y arquea las cejas.

-"Acepto", susurra Isabella.- "Haz que tu capitán me compre... por favor."

Demetri asiente con la cabeza y se queda mirando a algo en la esquina que Isabella no puede ver hasta que unos aliens se mueven.

Lo que se adelanta no es exactamente un alien, parece una bola-de-un metro-de-altura. Su cuerpo es ovalado, tiene las piernas cortas, unas minúsculas manos de color naranja y una cabeza redonda y calva. Su piel le recuerda a un huevo. Isabella alcanza sus redondos ojos verdes con consternación.

**No puede ser. Si ese es su capitán no voy a permitir que me toque. Lo matare primero.**

-"Pagaré el doble", grita el huevo. -"Quiero a la baja con el cabello largo y rubio. Pagaré el doble ", reitera.

El subastador mira al alien azul. La mirada de Isabella va allí también.

-"Por favor, cómprame", suplica. -"Por favor. Voy a sacudir tu mundo alien".

El alien azul mira por encima de la cabeza de Isabella.- "Voy a comprar a la que está detrás de esta."

El subastador se dirige al huevo.- "¿Deseas pujar el doble por las dos humanas?"

-"Sólo quiero a la baja con el pelo amarillo. Pagare el doble por ella".

-"Quiero a esa humana", gruñe el demonio. Mira al huevo, pero el alien redondo no se inmuta mientras observa a esa cosa diez veces más grande.

-"Pagaré el triple", grita el huevo.

-"Vendida" El subastador toca el teclado y asiente con la cabeza al alien azul.-"Vendida".

Una mano agarra el hombro de Isabella. Ella vuelve la cabeza y ve compasión en los rasgos de Heidi.

-"¿Qué es esa cosa que me compró?"

Heidi se encoge de hombros.- "Nunca he visto a uno antes. Ni siquiera sé si es macho, pero supongo que lo es. Lo siento mucho. "Baja la voz.- "Por lo menos, parece fácil escapar de eso. Diablos, solo dale una patada y sal corriendo".

Alec se echa a reír al otro lado de la habitación. Isabella vuelve la cabeza, se da cuenta de que los compradores la han dejado sola con Demetri y se encuentra con la mirada divertida de su exmecánico. Ha sido vendida a Humpty Dumpty(1). Él vuelve a reírse.

-"Eso es dar un nuevo giro de bolas, ¿eh?"

Isabella se agarra a los barrotes de la jaula.- "Voy a estrangularte cuando me escape."

Él se pone serio.- "Lo siento. Es el estrés. Me da miedo que el tipo rojo tenga una hermana cachonda".

El temor alcanza a Isabella cuando una puerta al final del pasillo se abre. Los grandes guardias vienen a llevarse a las esclavas sexuales que se han vendido. Ella no se molesta en luchar. Los guardias son armatostes de músculos que parecen disfrutar golpeando a los presos que se resisten. Ella es llevada a una gran nave acoplada a la estación. No puede superar el haber sido vendida a un huevo parlante.

No sabe si sentirse disgustada, insultada o simplemente horrorizada. Vota a favor de las tres. Las puertas se abren y ve dos huevos más en el interior de la nave. Ella se queda mirando a las tres bolas idénticas parpadeantes y empieza a luchar, creyendo que la han comprado para ser una trabajadora de placer para toda la nave. Prefiere ser golpeada a sufrir el horror de que la toquen. Los dos Hulks la agarran con más fuerza y la levantan de sus pies. El que está a su izquierda se dirige al huevo que la ha comprado.

-"¿Puede manejarla, señor? Está luchando y es más grande que tú. "

Algo se mueve a la derecha del pasillo y un enorme animal, con dos piernas y traje negro entra en su campo de visión. Isabella gime. Parece un hombre con la cabeza de un lobo. Tiene un hocico perruno y el rostro lleno de pelo.

-"Él la manejara si ella se resiste." El huevo mira a Isabella.- "No luches. Fuiste comprada para el Capitán. Lo encontrarás atractivo. No hay razones para tu miedo o tus... "Se detiene. -"Insultantes pensamientos."

Eso le sorprende. **¿Leen la mente?**

El huevo suspira.- "Sí. Soy un Pod. Me ofende el término que usas para referirte a nosotros. Somos varones y todos somos de la misma camada. Somos lo que tú considerarías trillizos".

-"Lo siento." Isabella se queda atónita. Nunca ha conocido a una raza de aliens que puede leer los pensamientos. Le desconcierta un poco.

El Pod dirige su atención a los guardias.- "Ella vendrá con nosotros fácilmente. Ahora ponla abajo".

Los dos Hulks la dejan sobre sus pies, no muy suavemente y Isabella tropieza. El alien con la cabeza de un lobo se adelanta y la agarra del brazo. Ella lo mira con miedo. **¿Puede él leer mi mente** **también?**

-"No," contesta el Pod con voz-chillona.- "Sólo nosotros tres podemos hacer eso, pero intentamos evitarlo. Hemos utilizado nuestra capacidad para encontrar a la mujer correcta para nuestro capitán. Él necesita tu inmediata atención".

Isabella desesperadamente escanea la gran nave de primera clase mientras la conducen a través de un pasillo. No puede leer el extraño lenguaje sobre cualquiera de las paredes. No ve a nadie mientras la llevan a un elevador. Casi espera que los pequeños huevos rueden por el pasillo, pero ellos caminan.

Los tres la miran cuando piensa eso.

-"Lo siento. No leas mi mente. "Ella frunce el ceño.- "Hay que reconocer que con tu forma es raro que estés caminando." Ella lanza una mirada asesina al hombre lobo. -"Puedes soltarme. No voy a escapar ".

Él gruñe, pero no le suelta el brazo. Ella traga saliva. **Quizás no puede hablar. Quizás apenas puede…**

-"Él habla", dice uno de los Pods. -"Está loco. Cree que tomamos la decisión equivocada al comprarte para nuestro capitán y que deberíamos mover su culo hasta la nave que transporta a las mujeres de su propia raza. Nosotros le hemos explicado claramente que nuestro capitán necesita a una mujer. Está sufriendo mucho por vivir tanto tiempo sin ser alimentado".

-"Es un insulto permitir que esto toque a Cullen," gruñe el lobo.- "Ella es muy pequeña y fea."

Isabella le mira boquiabierta. -"¿Crees que soy fea? ¿Yo? Tu…"

-"No lo hagas, "chilla uno de los Pods. -"No verá gracioso ser comparado con tu versión Terrestre de a lo que crees que se parece. Tiene mal carácter y él muerde".

Isabella cierra la boca mientras el ascensor se abre y ellos la conducen por un pasillo estrecho. Se detienen frente a una puerta. El hombre lobo gruñe y le da un brusco empujón hacia adelante. Isabella vuelve a fruncir el ceño a los Pods. Uno de ellos se acerca.

-"Nuestro capitán es un Tryleskian. ¿Sabes lo que es? No. No lo sabes. Sí, somos conscientes de que es grosero preguntar y contestar antes de permitir que hables, pero nuestro capitán está en mal estado. Los Tryleskians son humanoides, pero que entran en celo cada cinco años. Nuestro capitán calculó mal su ciclo. Él se volverá loco sin las hormonas femeninas. Te ayudaremos a atraerlo a la alimentación".

-"Gracias," ella masculla.- "Me gusta hablar." Mentalmente exige al tipo que le permita mantener una conversación normal.- "¿Atraerlo? ¿Qué significa eso? "

Otro Pod responde a Isabella.- "Los Tryleskians son una gran raza guerrera. Nuestro capitán es bastante agresivo en estos momentos y o bien querrá alimentarse o matarte. Necesitas atraerlo a la alimentación para evitar que te desgarre. "el Pod duda.- "Sí. Lo digo literalmente. Si un Tryleskians no se alimenta a diario durante el calor, sus instintos animales toman el control y se vuelven hostiles y peligrosos para cualquier mujer que intente seducirlos. Necesitas quitarte la ropa cuando entres ahí. Eso permitirá que él huela tu excitación".

Otro Pod suspira.- "Somos conscientes de que no quieres tocarle y que no eres una trabajadora del placer. Por eso te queremos. Los Tryleskian varones prefieren que sus mujeres no huelan a otros machos. No has estado con un hombre desde que tu ex-esposo te robó el dinero y se acostó con tus amigas. Crees que todos los hombres son idiotas. Somos conscientes de que no estás excitada, pero tenemos una solución. "Él asiente con la cabeza al hombre lobo. -"Hazlo".

Isabella se queda sin aliento cuando algo punzante se clava en su brazo y detecta la aguja cuando se lo quita. -"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Eso preparara tu cuerpo para alimentar al capitán Cullen. Vosotros lo llamáis afrodisíaco. Ahora mismo está en el baño intentando refrescar su acalorado cuerpo. Se siente como si estuviera en llamas y se muere por tus hormonas femeninas. Su mente está confundida y está lleno de rabia. Tienes que entrar ahí y quitarte la ropa antes de que termine su baño y ataque a quien entró en su guarida. Tu cuerpo desnudo seducirá a sus sentidos".

-"Ponla dentro" ordena uno de los Pods al hombre lobo.

-"¡No!" Isabella intenta luchar.

El hombre lobo golpea el panel de la puerta para abrirla. Ella grita cuando él la empuja hacia adelante y aterriza sobre su culo en una habitación oscura a la vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de ella. Vuelve la cabeza, su mirada se precipita alrededor y se da cuenta de que está en un gran dormitorio.

Algo gruñe ferozmente, es un sonido aterrador y profundo.

Isabella se queda congelada al escuchar el chapoteo del agua. Un movimiento en la puerta, a su derecha, hace que su corazón lata más rápido mientras vuelve lentamente la cabeza hacia ella. Se supone que debe desnudarse para que el capitán no le haga daño. El terror le golpea duro cuando algo grande llena el umbral de la puerta y ve al capitán.

-"Mierda", murmura.

Ella sólo puede mirar boquiabierta al intimidante macho que bloquea la puerta del baño. El agua gotea de su melena. Le llega hasta los hombros, e incluso mojada parece una suave mata de color rojizo-dorado. Sus hermosos y exóticos ojos felinos, la cautivan. Puede distinguir su iris dorados, incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Tiene los rasgos fuertes y muy masculinos. Sus pómulos son un poco más pronunciados, su nariz un poco más amplia y sus labios son inusualmente generosos. Estos se separan un poco y revelan sus dientes blancos y afilados. Otro gruñido retumba desde lo profundo de su garganta. Ella tiene que reconocer que es muy guapo y definitivamente muy atractivo.

El enfoque de Isabella baja más y nota lo tenso que parece su cuerpo. Es ancho de hombros y puede notar como sus bíceps se endurecen mientras sus dedos se agarran a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Su piel es dorara, su pecho enorme y tiene los abdominales bien definidos. Puede ver cada ondulación de sus músculos, desde las costillas inferiores hasta sus delgadas caderas.

Esta totalmente desnudo. Su mirada se amplia cuando ve que el alien tiene una erección. Esa parte de su cuerpo es como la de los humanos, pero más grande que la de su ex esposo. No puede apartar la mirada de la carne gruesa que sobresale de entre sus impresionantes muslos dorados hasta que él da un paso en su dirección.

Su atención vuelve arriba y observa su rostro cuando él vuelve a gruñir, es un sonido amenazador.

Ella es incapaz de moverse, está demasiado aterrorizada como para hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente, su respiración y corazón se aceleran por el miedo. Él suelta el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño y da otro paso hacia ella. Él gruñe de nuevo y le muestra los dientes.

-"Tranquilo, gran hombre gato. Por favor, no me hagas daño. "su voz se quiebra.-"Lindo, capitán."

**Continuara…**

**N/a: cha, cha, cha :D espero les alla gustado n_n**

**1 Humpty Dumpty **es un personaje en una serie infantil creada en Inglaterra. El personaje es un huevo**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Black, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

El cuerpo entero del capitán parece tensarse un segundo antes de que él doble un poco las rodillas.

Da un salto hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La espalda de Isabella golpea el suelo cuando su cuerpo se estrella contra el suyo mucho más pequeño, entonces sus manos la agarra de los brazos y la inmoviliza sobre el suelo. Ella habría gritado si el aire no hubiese sido eliminado de sus pulmones tras el impacto de su cuerpo más grande. La gruesa alfombra, le salva de sufrir graves lesiones.

El macho baja la cara a su garganta y la huele. Isabella jadea, pero no se mueve, sabe que él puede desgarrarla con sus dientes afilados. Con cada respiración, siente su cálido aliento sobre su piel. Una de sus manos suelta su brazo para agarrar la parte delantera de su camiseta.

El gran hombre desgarra la tela con sus garras. Baja el rostro y su nariz le roza entre los pechos desnudos. Su cabello húmedo gotea y se arrastra sobre su piel cuando su nariz se desliza más abajo, hacia sus costillas. Tira más fuerte de la camiseta y la rasga totalmente hasta la cintura.

-"Por favor", ruega Isabella.- "No me hagas daño. ¿Capitán? Soy Isabella Swan de la Tierra".

Se frota la cara en su estomago y gruñe en voz baja. Su mano suelta la camiseta destruida y agarra la cintura de sus pantalones. El barato pantalón que le habían dado mientras estaba prisionera se rasga un poco de un pequeño tirón.

-"¡Basta!" El pánico y el miedo fuerzan a su cerebro a trabajar, a pesar de que la inyección que le han dado empieza a funcionar, dejándola aturdida y con un raro cosquilleo en el cuerpo. -"No lo hagas."

Isabella intenta incorporarse y alejarse, pero la gran mano de repente deja sus pantalones para empujar contra su pecho, tumbándola otra vez sobre su espalda. Él suelta su otro brazo y agarra sus pantalones con las dos manos.

Un fuerte tirón no sólo levanta su culo del suelo unos centímetros, también destruye sus pantalones.

Su cuerpo yace sobre la alfombra mientras él arroja a un lado los pantalones arruinados.

La sensación de su nariz presionando contra la V de sus muslos arranca una exclamación de Isabella.

Adivina lo que planea hacer, por lo que lo agarra del húmedo pelo y tira con fuerza. Él gruñe e ignora sus acciones y presiona su rostro más fuerte contra sus muslos.

-"¡No!" Actúa como un animal por lo que ella lo trata como tal. -"¡Gatito malo! ¡Basta!"

Su cabeza se alza y pura rabia destella en sus ojos exóticos mientras él la mira. El gruñido que sale de sus labios entreabiertos es aterrador. Isabella se queda inmóvil al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que ha sido. Él no es la mascota grosera de alguien que huele su entrepierna. Es un enorme y musculoso hombre, un alien de una raza desconocida, de una raza guerrera. Suelta su pelo muy despacio y apoya las manos sobre el suelo. Ella clava los dedos en la gruesa alfombra para abstenerse de repetir ese movimiento.

Él levanta la mano de su pecho, gruñe de nuevo y sigue mirándola mientras la agarra por los muslos con firmeza. Ella no se resiste cuando le separa las piernas, le asusta demasiado que pueda morderla con esos dientes si se mueve. El capitán es lo suficientemente grande como para hacer lo que quiera con ella.

-"Tranquilo", susurra.-"Lo siento, pero me estás asustando. Es grosero meter la nariz ahí abajo".

Sus ojos de gato brillan desafiantes mientras empuja más sus piernas, dejándola totalmente abierta a su cara, a pocos centímetros de su coño expuesto. Ella contempla sus hermosos ojos dorados, ve como sus emociones cambian a una mirada casi suplicante cuando mira hacia abajo y un gemido suave sale de su garganta.

**Quizás no puede hablar, **racionaliza. Él inhala y otro sonido suave sale de él, este de dolor y recuerda que le han dicho que él está sufriendo, que necesita las hormonas femeninas.

Esa alien ratoncito le había dicho que le aguardaba si aceptaba. Isabella traga saliva con dificultad. Él puede obligarla, lastimarla, hacer lo que quiera y aún así duda, a pocos centímetros de lo que tanto necesita. Él espera y ella asiente a regañadientes.

-"Está bien. Aún estoy asustada, pero también un poco excitada. Tu gente me drogó con algo que, obviamente, esta empezando a surtir efecto. "Ella respira profundo.- "No me hagas daño".

Su mirada baja a su coño. Sus fosas nasales se dilatan cuando él la huele de nuevo y baja su rostro muy despacio. Isabella se tensa cuando el hombre separa sus labios vaginales con la nariz. Le sorprende cuando la frota lentamente contra ella y la huele otra vez. Ella se agarra a la alfombra y se obliga a no moverse, aunque la tentación de intentar zafarse es más fuerte.

Ella no esperaba que él le lamiera. La sorpresa atraviesa a Isabella cuando su lengua se desliza por su raja. El control sobre sus muslos se desplaza hasta que sus pulgares extienden sus labios más amplio a su boca, dejando su coño abierto totalmente. Tiene una lengua gruesa, húmeda y caliente. Él la lame con movimientos largos y lentos. Ella intenta alejarse lentamente, pero él la sostiene con más firmeza y usa parte de su peso para mantener su culo contra la alfombra.

-"Espera," ella jadea.

Él la ignora y pasa de su raja a su clítoris. Vacila y luego empieza a lamerla de nuevo. Isabella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y sus dedos arañan la alfombra cuando las sensaciones le golpean tan fuerte como descargas eléctricas. El placer se extiende por todo su cuerpo, su vientre se tensa y sus pezones se endurecen.

-"Mal" gime.- "Muy mal".

Él gruñe contra su clítoris y su lengua se aleja. Siente como sopla aire sobre su haz de nervios, haciéndola consciente de lo dolorida que le ha dejado un segundo antes de que él presione su lengua contra su entrada y empuje dentro de su coño. Empuja su lengua más profundo y gruñe más fuerte.

El sonido crea vibraciones que intensifica su placer.

Ella se queda inmóvil otra vez y niega con la cabeza cuando él presiona más su cara entre sus muslos y empuja su lengua aún más profundo. La siente moverse como si él estuviera besándola. La sensación es extraña, pero buena. Ningún hombre le ha echo eso antes. Intenta zafarse de nuevo, pero sus manos la mantienen inmovilizada y abierta, es incapaz de moverse.

Saca la lengua y un gruñido profundo procede de él cuando encuentra su clítoris de nuevo. Él no lo lame lento esta vez. Él lo lame con firmeza, con movimientos rápidos y casi desesperados de su lengua.

El placer le atraviesa mientras su lengua se mueve sin piedad. Ella se tensa y su cuerpo se pone rígido mientras jadea y los gemidos escapan de sus labios entreabiertos. Sus paredes vaginales se aprietan y ella sabe que está a punto de correrse. Le horroriza, pero se siente tan bien que lo supera rápidamente cuando sus músculos internos se sacuden y el clímax rueda a través de ella.

-"Oh Dios", grita.

Él gruñe algo, quizás una palabra que ella no entiende, antes de dejar su clítoris para introducir la lengua en su coño y lamer su liberación. Ahora comprende lo que quieren decir con alimentarle.

La sensación de su lengua alarga su clímax hasta que ella casi se desmaya por exceso de sensibilidad. Su lengua se retira y él se desploma sobre la alfombra. El sonido de su respiración pesada es ruidosa dentro de la habitación y se obliga a abrir los ojos para contemplar el oscuro techo.

Él la ha lamido hasta el clímax. Seguro que no le ha hecho daño. La droga que le han dado hace que sienta un poco de sueño, pero ella lucha contra el impulso de desmayarse. Ella alza la cabeza para mirar al hombre que aún mantiene sus muslos extendidos y se encuentra son su mirada dorada.

El suelta sus piernas y Isabella se tensa cuando empieza a trepar por su cuerpo hasta que su rostro se cierne sobre sus pechos. Él aplana las manos en la alfombra, junto a sus costillas y la enjaula debajo de él mientras sus caderas mantienen sus muslos abiertos. Él busca algo en su mirada.

-"Edward." Tiene una voz inusualmente profunda y ronca.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Mi nombre es Edward."

-"Pero tu tripulación te llamó Cullen."

Lentamente baja su pecho hasta que están piel contra piel. Su cuerpo se siente anormalmente cálido, pero no la aplasta, ya que él sostiene la mayor parte de su peso con sus antebrazos.

-"Soy el capitán Edward Cullen, pero me llamarás Edward." Hace una pausa.- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Ya se lo había dicho, pero él parecía un poco irritado en ese momento. -"Isabella Swan. También soy capitán. Al menos lo era hasta que las autoridades me arrestaron por comercio ilegal y confiscaron mi nave ".

Un ceño fruncido tuerce sus labios hacia abajo.- "Eres una esclava sexual. Recuerdo que me dijeron que planeaban comprar una para darme de comer ".

No le gusta que él crea que es una prostituta. -"Soy una comerciante, pero me quedé atrapada en el sistema solar equivocado."

-"Um." Su mirada baja a su garganta y luego se posa en su pelo rubio extendido a un lado de su cabeza.- "¿Drogas ilegales?"

-"Sólo Medicinas. No soy una traficante de mierda".

Estudia sus ojos.- "No me importa, siempre y cuando no las tomes. No lo haces."

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Por tu sabor y olor. Soy Tryleskian".

-"No sé lo que significa eso. Nunca había oído hablar de tu gente hasta hoy".

-"Um." Olfatea. -"Ellos te dieron Assion."

"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Las mujeres lo toman para estimular y preparar su cuerpo antes de que los machos entren en celo."

-"Ese hombre lobo me lo inyecto sin mi permiso."

Sus labios se curvan con diversión. "¿Te refieres a Dovis? Él es mi mejor amigo y el oficial a cargo de mi nave cuando no estoy. Yo sé lo que es un lobo y él se sentiría ofendido al ser comparado con un perro. Nunca lo llames así a la cara. ¿Te dijeron lo que voy a hacerte? "

-"Más o menos".

Esos hermosos ojos se estrechan hasta que sus espesas pestañas casi ocultan sus iris dorados. -"Voy a volverme loco pronto, pero después de ingerir tus hormonas tendré unos minutos de lucidez. Produces cantidades fuertes o todavía estaría consumiéndote".

Esa noticia la sorprende. -"¿Lo hago?"

Un suave gruñido hace vibrar su pecho contra el de ella.- "Estoy hambriento. Te necesito".

-"Pero tenemos que..."

Él empujó hacia arriba su pecho y se desliza sobre su estómago mientras baja por su cuerpo. -"No luches conmigo. Me vuelvo violento, por si no te lo advirtieron. Las hembras de mi planeta están viajando para reunirse con nosotros. Ellas llegarán a tiempo y elegiré a una para que me ayude a completar el ciclo de calor. Tienes suerte de eso."

Isabella no lucha mientras extiende sus muslos y él se tiende sobre su vientre una vez más, su cara queda a escasos centímetros de su coño. Una de sus manos separa los labios de su coño para dejar expuesto su clítoris a su boca y aún así, ella no protesta. La conversación la distrae.

-"¿Por qué soy afortunada?"

Sus miradas se encuentran y se sostienen.- "Voy almacenar las hormonas que necesito para liberarlas cuando llegue al final de mi calor." Él lanza una mirada a su coño y luego la mira de nuevo. -"Eres pequeña y temo que no podrías soportar el duro apareamiento que dará a lugar".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Su dedo roza suavemente su clítoris hinchado.- "Significa que almacenare la hormona y estaré listo para follar a una mujer durante horas y que mi ciclo finalizara cuando me haya hartado. No quieras saber lo que eso implica".

Ella traga con un poco de miedo. -"¿Qué pasa si esa nave no nos alcanza antes de, um, que necesites hacer eso? Quiero saberlo".

Él inclina la cabeza, mirándola.- "Mi tripulación hará lo que sea necesario hacer. Te aseguraran bocabajo, me inclinare sobre ti para penetrarte desde atrás y te follare durante horas, seré incapaz de detenerme hasta que libere todas las hormonas. Es un poco bárbaro, pero las mujeres de mi planeta me han asegurado que lo disfrutan. No estoy seguro de que tenga el mismo efecto en ti, ya que eres humana. Temo dañarte porque eres más pequeña y más débil. "Gruñe.-"Tengo hambre".

La boca de Isabella se abre para formular las preguntas que llenan su mente, pero entonces él hunde la cara entre sus muslos y su lengua lame su clítoris. El placer se apodera de ella y los gemidos salen de sus labios entreabiertos. El fármaco obviamente ayuda a que se recupere más rápido y ansia la liberación casi al segundo de empezar. Ella mueve las piernas y apoya los talones en sus omóplatos.

No parece importarle que sus muslos se presionen a cada lado de la cara en esa posición.

El placer se apodera de ella y se corre por segunda vez. Sus manos sueltan sus muslos y Edward empuja la lengua dentro de su coño, lamiéndola. Ella no quiere, pero empuja las caderas contra su lengua. La sensación de lo que él le hace, hace que le duela más.

Él la inmoviliza de nuevo hasta que no puede moverse de la cintura para abajo. Cuando termina, se levantó y sube por su cuerpo hasta que se desploma sobre ella. Su cabeza queda entre sus senos y el pecho contra su estómago.

Isabella jadea y mira hacia abajo. Se da cuenta de que sus ojos están cerrados y luego empieza a roncar suavemente. Aturdida, sólo lo mira boquiabierta. **Puede ser alien pero todavía es un hombre,** **todos se duermen tras conseguir lo que quieren de una mujer. **Resiste el resoplido que casi sale a la superficie ante ese pensamiento. Le duele el cuerpo por más y su clítoris sigue palpitando incómodamente.

Espera que la droga sea la causa. Se retuerce en un intento de mover su pesado cuerpo sobre ella y salir de debajo de él. Él gruñe en sueños y sus piernas se mueven a la parte exterior de sus muslos, sujetándola con más firmeza. Él sigue roncando ligeramente y ella cesa en su intento.

Respirar le resulta más difícil ya que él se relaja más y esta casi aplastándola sobre la gruesa alfombra bajo ella. Isabella vacila y luego le toca el cabello. Las hebras suaves se deslizan entre sus dedos. A continuación toca sus anchos hombros, trata de empujarlo a un lado lo suficiente para salir de debajo de su peso muerto. Él vuelve a gruñir y sus brazos y piernas se aprietan alrededor de su cuerpo, aferrándose a ella.

Él no piensa dejarla marchar mientras duerme. Isabella respira profundo y adivina que el tipo pesa por lo menos ciento trece kilos. Cierra los ojos, se concentra y piensa en los tres chicos Pod. ¿Aún pueden oír sus pensamientos?

**¡Ayuda! ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Todavía puedes leer mi mente? Tu capitán se durmió sobre mí y no puedo moverlo. Por favor, envía a ese hombre lobo para levantarlo.**

Pasan los minutos y la puerto no se abre. Frustración e irritación luchan dentro de Isabella. Parece que los huevos no siguen oyendo sus pensamientos o simplemente no les importa si ella está incómoda.

Ellos la han arrojado dentro de los aposentos de Edward, sin importarles su seguridad.

Ella maldice en voz baja e intenta encontrar las fuerzas en los brazos para empujar los hombros del capitán. Si sólo pudiera desplazarlo unos centímetros, ella seria capaz de girar el torso lo suficiente como para hacerlo resbalar a un lado.

Sus brazos se tensan, pero no puede levantar al tipo. Los Tryleskian varones son enormes. Ella menea su culo, intentando separarlos de esa forma, pero para cuando algo caliente, duro y grueso se presiona contra su muslo. Puede que Edward esté durmiendo, pero una parte de él esta muy despierta y muy dura.

Intenta moverse hacia el otro lado, pero no funciona. En todo caso, su polla parece presionarse más firmemente contra su muslo. Se queda inmóvil, al darse cuenta de que no se lo está imaginando. Sin duda, su polla se ha puesto más rígida. Un suave gruñido sale de los labios que están cerca de su oído y su cuerpo se tensa. Isabella mira su cara y ve cómo sus ojos se abren lentamente. Él la mira fijamente.

-"Por favor, quítate de encima."

Él mueve las caderas, presionando su dura erección contra su muslo. El shock le atraviesa y niega con la cabeza.- "Dijiste que no puedes tener sexo hasta que tengas todas las hormonas que necesitas."

Abre la boca y desliza la lengua sobre su labio inferior para humedecerlo. La pasión arde en sus ojos mientras se apoya en sus brazos y se alza un poco, aliviando parte de su peso sobre ella. Ajusta sus brazos para empujarse hacia arriba y luego baja de nuevo sobre ella.

-"Puedo tener sexo, pero no puedo encontrar la liberación hasta que tenga todas las hormonas que necesito y activen esa parte de mi calor." Se frota contra su muslo, gime.-"Todavía es agradable."

-"Yo no firmé por esto."

Él gruñe y ella ve la irritación en su hermoso rostro.- "Está bien." Él resbala por su cuerpo de nuevo y se coloca entre sus muslos. -"Tengo hambre de nuevo."

-"De ninguna manera. Acabas de alimentarte"

Un gruñido escapa de él antes de que entierre la cara entre sus piernas y su lengua empiece a lamer su clítoris de nuevo. Isabella gime. Esta en un buen lio, esto es una indicación de lo que le espera los próximos seis días. Él la matara. Nadie puede sobrevivir a un clímax tras otro, durante seis días y él ni siquiera duerme mucho tiempo.

Tarda más tiempo, pero vuelve a correrse y él empuja la lengua dentro de su coño para lamer su liberación. Cuando él tiene suficiente, se levantó y se derrumba sobre ella y una vez más la inmoviliza debajo de su enorme cuerpo. Sus ronquidos no le molestan tanto esta vez e Isabella bosteza, está agotada por el estrés de estar presa, por ser vendida en una subasta... y por los múltiples orgasmos.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: gracias por sus comentarios chicas :D saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Black, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

Isabella sale de la bañera y mira hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. Durante los últimos cinco ha tenido un montón sexo oral, unas horas de sueño, baños y cuatro comidas diarias traídas por Dovis.

Lo triste es que se ha dado cuenta de que está deseando salir del cuarto de baño para subirse a la gran cama de Edward. Ella quiere que la toque. Está bastante segura de que se ha vuelto adicta al gran hombre y se ha encariñado con él. Él le habla cuando se despierta y luego le lame hasta casi matarla. Las drogas han desaparecido de su sistema hace cuatro días y no puede culparlas cuando sus pezones se endurecen al pensar en el macho Tryleskian. Él es divertido, dulce, inteligente y muy sexy.

-"¿Isabella?" dice con voz ronca. -"Tengo hambre".

Su corazón se acelera por la excitación mientras se seca rápidamente.- "Ya voy."

Él se echa a reír.- "Vamos. Te necesito".

Abre la puerta, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y atraviesa la habitación oscura. Él parece odiar las luces. La visión de un desnudo y excitado Edward congela el aire dentro de sus pulmones. Es el hombre más sexy y más hermoso que ha visto nunca. Se ha duchado antes de su baño y su cabello dorado con reflejos rojos, ya seco, yace sobre sus hombros.

Él palmea el colchón con una mano y con la lengua humedece sus labios, provocando el calor entre sus muslos. Ella sabe que se ha excitado con sólo ese movimiento de sus labios. La reacción de su cuerpo confirma que él le afecta como ningún otro hombre le ha afectado antes.

-"Eres sexy después del baño."

Ella lo duda. Su pelo rubio mojado es más un desastre.- "Gracias."

Su mirada se estrecha.- "Túmbate sobre tu espalda y ábrete para mí." Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior.- "Dame de comer."

Esas dos palabras le excitan mucho más. Se acerca un poco y luego se detiene.-"Dijiste que ibas a hablar con Dovis mientras me bañaba. ¿Lo hiciste? "

-"Sí".

Se detiene al final de la cama.- "¿Qué dijo?"

-"La nave Tryleskian está cerca. Atracaran con nosotros en unas diez horas".

**Entonces otra mujer atenderá sus necesidades**, piensa sombríamente.- "¿Y yo qué?"

Una emoción desconocida cruza por su rostro, tensándolo antes de relajarse. -"Serás liberada, te darán dinero y serás llevada al puerto espacial más cercano. Mi tripulación respetara el trato que hizo contigo".

Algo se rompe dentro de su pecho, tal vez su corazón. Isabella aparta la mirada de la suya, porque no quiere que él vea lo mucho que la información le ha decepcionado. No esta lista para irse y seguro que no quiere que otra mujer ocupe su lugar en la cama de Edward o que él toque a esa mujer como la toca a ella.

-"¿Isabella?" Su vos se suaviza. -"¿Estás bien? No me importa sufrir el hambre por un rato si quieres descansar. Sé que eres humana y que no estás acostumbrada a lo que necesito de ti."

Le llega hondo que quiera cuidarla, eso demuestra el gran hombre que es. Ella se fuerza a mirarlo y ve su preocupación. -"Estoy bien."

-"¿Estás segura?" Él se sienta. -"He intentado contenerme para no tomar demasiado de ti."

Ella baja la mirada a su regazo. Su polla permanece dura, a menos que esté durmiendo y normalmente, ni siquiera entonces.- "¿Te duele?"

Duda.- "Es un dolor que nunca se detiene."

Ella arrastra la mirada a su rostro. -"Nunca has pedido entrar en mi después del primer día."

-"No hay liberación para mí todavía, pero pronto será posible. Estoy casi listo. Agradezco que la nave se acoplará con nosotros muy pronto. Desde la noche anterior temo que me golpee el último ciclo de calor antes de que lleguen".

-"¿Qué sucederá cuando las mujeres de tu planeta estén aquí?"

-"Voy a olerlas, elegiré por instinto a una y luego la restringirán en mi cama." Un gesto ensombrece sus labios. -"No te preocupes. Te pondrán en una lanzadera y serás llevada a un puerto espacial. Estarás a salvo de mí."

-"¿Estás seguro?"

Baja la mirada a la colcha.- "Sí".

-"¿Edward? Por favor, mírame".

Tiene una expresión sombría cuando la mira.- "Voy a desearte. Estás literalmente dentro de mi sangre, Isabella. Cuando la necesidad de alcanzar la liberación llegue voy a querer tu cuerpo debajo del mío".

Su respuesta le sorprende, pero su admisión la calienta por dentro.- "Puedo-"

-"No", la interrumpe.- "No puedes."

-"No sabes lo que iba a decir."

-"¿Vas a decir que puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y completar el ciclo?"

-"Sí".

Se desplaza hasta el final de la cama y se pone de pie frente a ella. Sus músculos se tensan cuando la mira y las líneas de su estómago se mueven al respirar. Isabella levanta la barbilla para mantener sus miradas conectadas.

-"¿Ves lo grande que soy?"

Es el doble de grande, al menos en masa corporal.- "Sí"

-"Voy a perder todo el control una vez que esté dentro de un cuerpo femenino. Es el calor. Yo..."Se aclara la garganta.- "¿Sabes por qué restringen a las mujeres? Los machos se vuelven agresivos si las mujeres intentan escapar de ellos. Una mujer ha muerto accidentalmente a manos de un macho cuando intentó escapar. Tiene que ser así con mi gente, para mayor seguridad de las mujeres. Voy a follar hasta que mi rodillas colapsen y la última gota de hormonas que mi cuerpo haya almacenado sea liberada dentro de una mujer".

Isabella no tiene palabras. Suena tan bárbaro como él le había comentado.

Él extiende una mano lentamente y ahueca su mejilla suavemente.- "Temo hacerte daño. Las hembras Tryleskian disfrutan del sexo duro y hay algo dentro del semen masculino que hace que el afrodisíaco que te dieron sea suave en comparación. Crees que soy duro contigo ahora porque te llevo al clímax varias veces y eso no es nada comparado con lo que va a pasar. Eso si eres capaz de tener la misma reacción. Por lo que yo sé, el sexo duro podría lastimarte y no disfrutarlo. No te correrías una y otra vez. No estoy seguro de que mis hormonas vayan a provocarte la misma reacción que provoca en las mujeres de mi raza".

Todavía no puede decir nada.

-"Las humanas y las otras razas compatibles con nosotros pueden ayudar a un hombre durante el inicio de calor cuando él está lejos de casa, pero ningún hombre ha completado su ciclo de calor con una extranjera. Nuestras mujeres son llevadas al hombre antes de que él tenga que follar. "al decir Edward esa palabra ella se lo imagina tomándola desde atrás mientras está atada y su cuerpo responde a esa imagen erótica. Ella ve como sus fosas nasales se ensanchan al respirar hondo y él le susurra. -"Estás empezando a torturarme, Isabella. Te huelo y te quiero. "Se lame los labios. -"Súbete a la cama."

Isabella deja caer la toalla y pasa junto al sexy hombre. Se da la vuelta y sienta en el borde de la cama, extiende sus muslos. Cinco días antes, ella nunca habría hecho algo tan desenfrenado, pero ahora disfruta exponiendo su coño a su vista.

Edward se deja caer de rodillas y agarra sus muslos. Le encanta su ronroneó mientras baja el rostro para inhalar el olor de su excitación.

-"¿Edward?"

Mira hacia arriba.- "¿Qué, Isabella?"

-"¿Puedes penetrarme? Quiero decir ¿Sólo una vez? Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. "

Él la mira boquiabierto y puede identificar claramente su shock.

-"Sé que no puedes correrte todavía, pero me pregunto cómo se sentirá"

Niega con la cabeza y se endereza, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- "No. Podría adelantar el último ciclo. Estoy demasiado cerca de él. La necesidad de estar dentro de ti es demasiado fuerte y no confió en mi auto-control tan cerca del final de mi calor ".

Le duele que él se niegue. Ese lugar lo tomará una mujer sin rostro, ella sabrá que se siente al tener a Edward dentro de su cuerpo. Ella baja la barbilla, rompe el contacto visual y se echa hacia atrás para que él no vea lo mucho que le duele. Ella vuelve la cabeza a un lado y observa la pared de la habitación.

-"Entiendo", susurra.

Él no la toca. Pasan los segundos y siguen en silencio.

-"¿Isabella?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Quiero. Si supieras lo mucho que quiero enterrar mi verga dentro de tu coño, entonces no te sentirías tan decepcionada"

No es decepción lo que siente. Es dolor y rechazo, pero nunca lo admitirá en voz alta.- "Está bien."

Pasa el tiempo y ella espera, pero él no la toca.

La curiosidad finalmente le obliga a mirarlo. Edward permanece de rodillas, mirándola intensamente. Él agarra sus muslos, los separa más y a continuación, para su sorpresa, coloca las caderas entre sus rodillas separadas. Su polla roza su coño y sus manos se curvan detrás de sus muslos y los levanta contra sus costillas. Él tira de ella hasta que su culo queda en el borde de la cama.

-"Sólo una vez, brevemente," dice con voz áspera. -"Por los dos. Ansió sentirte con algo más que mi lengua y dedos".

Sus caderas se mueven y la punta roma de su polla gruesa presiona contra la entrada húmeda de su coño. Empuja contra ella más despacio y estira sus paredes vaginales al entrar. Isabella se agarra a sus muñecas, sólo por aferrarse a algo mientras él la penetra más profundo. El placer de sentir su polla frotando sus nervios sensibles hace que se muerda el labio con fuerza para no pedirle más.

Edward cierra sus hermosos ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se introduce completamente en su acogedor cuerpo. Isabella no puede apartar la mirada de la expresión de dolor que retuerce sus hermosos rasgos y aprieta su agarre sobre las muñecas de él.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Estas tan apretada, tan caliente y tan mojada", gruñe.- "Tengo que salir de tu interior antes de que pierda el control."

Ella mueve su culo, moviéndolo dentro de ella y ambos gimen. El cuerpo de Edward se tensa y aprieta las manos sobre sus muslos hasta el punto de hacerle moretones y entonces Isabella lo hace de nuevo. Ella rueda sus caderas, amando la sensación de tener su polla enterrada profundamente dentro de su coño. Ella continua moviéndose contra su fuerte cuerpo, follandolo lentamente.

El sudor perla su frente, aprieta los ojos con fuerza, empieza a gruñir y a gemir. Isabella gime de éxtasis y se mueve sobre su polla, a pesar de que él limita sus movimientos.

-"Isabella, para," dice con voz áspera.

-"Por favor," susurra.- "Sólo follame un poco. Muévete".

Baja la cabeza y abre los ojos exóticos.- "¿Quieres saber cómo sería realmente? Podría perder el control y entrar en el final de mi calor".

-"¿Por favor?"

Él gruñe y tira de sus caderas hacia atrás, retirándose de su cuerpo bruscamente. Isabella grita en protesta, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. No tiene tiempo de expresar sus sentimientos porque las manos sobre sus muslos se deslizan hasta sus caderas. Isabella jadea cuando el gran y fuerte hombre le da la vuelta sobre su estómago y le empuja hacia adelante, hasta que queda inclinada contra el borde de la cama.

-"¿Me quieres?"

Ella vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Edward. Está arrodillado detrás de ella. Sólo unos centímetros separan sus cuerpos. -"Sí".

-"Lo siento si esto sale mal."

-"¿Mal? ¿Cómo puede salir mal? "

Edward la penetra desde atrás, su polla se introduce en su coño de un poderoso empuje de sus caderas, que ahora se presionan firmemente contra su culo y la inmoviliza firmemente contra el borde de la cama. Sus manos sueltan su cuerpo para agarrar sus muñecas, las tira por encima de su cabeza y las junta. Él agarra ambas muñecas con una mano y con la mano libre la agarra de las caderas.

-"Intentare mantener el control."

Ella abre la boca para decirle que cree que no le hará daño, pero entonces empieza a follarla rápido y profundo. Isabella grita de éxtasis por el martilleo de su gruesa y dura polla. El placer se convierte en pura felicidad cuando llega a su clímax duro.

Edward jadea y se queda inmóvil cuando su coño se aprieta alrededor de su polla y sus paredes vaginales se convulsionan. Lentamente se retira de su coño y luego se desploma sobre ella. Afloja el agarre en sus muñecas pero no la suelta. Isabella yace así, intentando recuperar el aliento y disfrutando de la sensación de su gran cuerpo sujetándola.

-"Imagina cómo sería durante horas" dice con voz áspera.

-"Puedo soportarlo."

Él gruñe y luego la suelta mientras se endereza y retrocede.- "El roll ha terminado. Ahora ábrete para mí. Necesito alimentarme".

Ella se obliga a moverse. Le cuesta mucho esfuerzo, pero termina tumbándose sobre su espalda. Las manos fuertes de Edward levanta sus piernas y las pasa sobre sus hombros a la vez que baja el rostro. Isabella sonríe cuando le pasa la lengua, evitando su clítoris.

Cuando él la ha limpiado, se concentra en su clítoris, juega con su lengua para excitarla hasta que quiere suplicarle que la folle de nuevo. En cambio sus labios se cierran sobre el haz de nervios y lo chupa, enviándola al orgasmo.

Su boca la suelta y empieza a lamer su liberación. Cuando termina de alimentarse de ella, él baja sus piernas y se tumba en la cama, a su lado. Su gran cuerpo musculoso se acurruca alrededor de su espalda y la abraza contra su cuerpo. Isabella ama estar entre sus brazos.

-"En unas horas la nave Tryleskian llegará. Será nuestro adiós. "Sus brazos se aprietan. -"Voy a echarte mucho de menos."

El dolor se inicia en su pecho e irradiada hacia afuera. Ella se aferra a él.- "No tiene por qué ser así."

-"Lo es. Has dicho que tu nave está en el planeta Frodder y que necesitas recuperarla antes de que la venden. Que tu tripulación se reunirá allí contigo si son capaces de escapar y que volverás a comerciar".

La realidad puede ser horrible e Isabella sabe que tiene razón. Tiene una vida a la que debe regresar. Ha trabajado muy duro durante dos años para conseguir tener una profesión y una vida digna. Un trabajo peligroso y por el cual ha sido arrestada. Claro que, en el futuro se asegurara de que su próximo mecánico hace su trabajo y así evitar que vuelvan a pasar.

-"Quizás nos encontremos de nuevo."

"¿Cuántos nacieron contigo?"

-"Éramos grandes, por lo que sólo tres."

-"¿Se te parecen?"

Él asiente con la cabeza. -"Somos muy similares. Tenemos los mismos padres".

-"De acuerdo." Ella guarda silencio y piensa en lo grande que debe ser su familia.

-"Eres hija única."

-"Tengo a mis compañeros de tripulación."

-"El que te mintió al no reponer la pieza rota y dio lugar a tu detención." Él acaricia su cabeza con la mejilla.- "Dentro de cuatro meses iré a la sección Votor. Eso está cerca de la Tierra. Me gustaría que nos encontráramos allí. Quiero verte de nuevo. No quiero que nuestra despedida sea para siempre. "

Una sonrisa curva sus labios.-"Bien."

Ella alza una mano y acaricia su brazo. Le molesta que él se niegue a terminar su ciclo de calor con ella. La idea de él follando a otra mujer hace que el monstruo verde de los celos retuerza sus entrañas. Otro pensamiento le golpea y deja de acariciarlo.

-"¿Sólo puedes embarazar a una mujer mientras estás en celo?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Puedes dejar embarazada a la mujer que ocupara mi lugar?"

-"Pedí mujeres mayores que no puedan concebir. Si dejo a una preñada tendría que vincularme con ella para asegurar el futuro de nuestros hijos. Es nuestra ley".

Isabella lo mira boquiabierta.

Él asiente.- "Espero que lograran encontrar hembras que hayan pasado la edad de reproducción."

**Continuara…**

**N/a: pobre hombre hambriento yo le daría de comer con gusto xD ajajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Black, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

Un timbre saca a Isabella de un sueño profundo. El colchón se mueve cuando Edward se aparta de ella.

El aire frío golpea su piel caliente, donde él había estado y se estremece, haciéndose una bola. Oye el roce de la ropa y luego la puerta abrirse. Entonces se despierta completamente.

-"Están a punto de atracar", anuncia un mujer que no conoce. -"Intente contactar contigo, pero no contestaste, capitán Cullen."

-"Estaba durmiendo." Él bosteza.- "Voy a ducharme y luego iré a darles la bienvenida."

-"Estoy lista para llevar a la trabajadora sexual."

Edward gruñe.- "No llames así a Isabella. Ella es mucho más. "

Isabella lo ama un poco más por salir en su defensa.

-"Traen a cinco mujeres con ellos y ellas están ansiosas porque elijas a una. He estado contigo en tres ciclos y aún no te he visto terminarlo con dos mujeres. ¿Es algo nuevo? "

-"Cállate, Tanya. Sabes que mi cultura prohíbe eso. Es ofensivo".

-"Entonces, haz que se levante y échala fuera. Enviare al equipo de limpieza para que cambie la ropa de cama. Nada molesta más a las mujeres que oler a otra. Sabes que tienen un sentido del olfato super-sensible".

Isabella se encuentra con la mirada de Edward cuando vuelve la cabeza. Pesar y temor son dos emociones que ella siente. Se pregunta que piensa y siente él, ya que su rostro no le dice nada.

Se dirige a Tanya. -"Me reuniré con ellas en la cubierta. Dentro de media hora. No permitas que suban a bordo hasta entonces. "

-"Sí, capitán."

Tanya se va y él cierra la puerta, se vuelve hacia ella. -"Es el momento".

Las lágrimas arden en sus ojos. Vacila y luego aparta la sabana. Se levanta desnuda de su gran cama.

Quiere quedarse con él, pero ya le ha dejado muy claro que no va permitir que ella arriesgue su vida.

-"Estarás a salvo con mi tripulación y te llevarán hasta el puerto espacial más cercano. Te entregarán una tarjeta con muchos créditos para que puedas recuperar tu nave".

Ese dulce gesto hace que lo ame más. **Sé valiente**, se ordena mentalmente. Por dentro se muere un poco, lo ama, pero sabe que él sólo va a extrañarla por unas horas y que la olvidara completamente cuando folle a una de esas perras y se vuelva loco por el calor.

-"Vamos a la ducha."

Ella lo sigue en silencio al cuarto de baño y se meten juntos en la gran cabina. Él abre el agua y las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Isabella. Ella le da la espalda para que él no las vea.

Su mano le asusta cuando él la agarra de la cadera y ella vuelve la cabeza en su dirección. Sus miradas se encuentran y Edward gruñe, tirando de ella contra su cuerpo.

Ella se aferra a él, llorando, mientras la abraza. Ella no quiere irse y no quiere que otra mujer lo toque. ¿Y si la deja embarazada? Dentro de cuatro meses ella ira a reunirse con él, pero él nunca aparecerá. O peor aún, se presentara con su esposa.

-"No lo hagas", le ordena en voz baja.

-"No puedo evitarlo".

Él frota su espalda y la aprieta contra su pecho. El agua corre por sus cuerpos.- "Cuatro meses pasarán rápido."

-"¿Qué pasa si la dejas embarazada?"

Todo su cuerpo se tensa.- "Entonces tendré que cumplir con mi deber para con ella y nuestros hijos."

-"Eso es lo que pensaba."

-"No tengo otra opción."

-"Puedes dejar que me quede contigo"

-"No. Nunca podre vivir conmigo mismo si te lastimo o mato".

La ira arde en su interior y se aparta de él para mirarlo a los ojos.- "Es mi vida, mi elección y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo."

-"Yo no lo estoy."

-"¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que estoy a punto de follar con otro tipo?"

Él gruñe, la rabia le inunda en un santiamén y da un puñetazo en la pared.- "Lo mataría."

Ella se sorprende ante su ataque de celos.- "Wow. No esperaba una reacción tan fuerte".

Él da un paso atrás.- "Soy muy posesivo."

-"Yo también"

Se miran el uno al otro.

-"Es un gran riesgo. No recordare lo que te haga, perderé la capacidad de pensar y me guiare por el calor. Apenas soy capaz de controlarme ahora".

-"Lo entiendo. Dices que tu mente se quedará en blanco y que tu cuerpo tomara el control. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme".

Él cierra sus hermosos ojos y luego lo abre. -"Yo no lo estoy. Me vuelvo salvaje. Seré peligroso y puedo matarte accidentalmente. Temo que hacerte daño si luchas contra mi. Lo dejaremos al destino. Espero que dentro de cuatro meses nos volvamos a ver".

Ella sabe que el tema ha terminado para él cuando él se aparta y sale de la ducha. La tristeza le golpea con fuerza mientras cierra el grifo y regresa a la habitación. Ambos se visten en silencio.

Edward ha tomado una decisión y nada cambiara eso.

Ella mantiene su dignidad en su lugar cuando él abre la puerta al equipo de limpieza para que entren en su camarote y cambien las sabanas. Para que eliminen cualquier rastro suyo. La mujer de la tripulación de Edward aguarda en la puerta para llevársela. Ella se encuentra con la intensa mirada de Edward, pero luego aparta la mirada, le da la espalda y sale de su camarote.

-"Vamos," Tanya ordena bruscamente. -"Voy a pilotar hasta la Estación Tabus."

Las piernas de Isabella se sienten de plomo mientras sigue a la alta mujer. El transbordador es pequeño, sólo tiene dos plazas y Tanya se sienta en el asiento del piloto.

-"Hay créditos y una muda de ropa en el interior de esa bolsa." Ella la señala con el pulgar.-"Siéntate y llegaremos allí en una hora."

Isabella se sienta y se estremece cuando abandonan la gran nave. **Ahora Edward está con esas mujeres. Eligiendo a una. Maldición. Duele**.

Ella tiene su propia nave y una vida como comerciante, sin embargo, tendrá que renunciar a todo si se queda con él. Frota las manos en sus pantalones y se muerde el labio inferior.

**Sí, siempre estaré preocupada porque vuelvan arrestarme o me maten si un comercio sale mal** **y porque el próximo mecánico que contrate haga de verdad su trabajo. Por terminar atrapada** **en el espacio de nuevo. No.**

Empuja esos pensamientos. Tiene una buena vida y ha trabajado muy duro para tenerla.

**Sola, durmiendo en una estrecha cama sin Edward. Recordando los días que pasamos juntos.**

Cierra los ojos y al instante los recuerdos suben a la superficie. Nunca olvidara su risa, su cuerpo caliente enroscado alrededor del suyo y su voz sexy. Tiene sentido del humor y es muy atractivo.

Una mujer puede vivir su vida con un hombre como él y ser muy feliz.

Él no la engañara, no le robara y hará su vida más interesante. Cada cinco años entrara en calor y le lamerá hasta la muerte. Los recuerdos de todas las cosas que ha vivido con él pasan por su mente.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe. -"Haz que el transbordador de la vuelta."

Tanya gira la cabeza y la mira boquiabierta. -"¿Qué?"

-"Da la vuelta. Volvemos".

-"Esas no son mis órdenes. Te llevare a la estación Tabus y te quedarás allí".

Isabella arquea las cejas. -"¿No puedo convencerte de lo contrario?"

-"No." Tanya mira hacia delante. -"No eres más que una trabajadora sexual y el capitán no te quiere a su lado. Nunca más."

En un instante, Isabella se desabrocha el cinturón y envuelve su brazo alrededor del cuello del piloto.

Tanya abre la boca, pero el cinturón le impide moverse en su asiento y pierde el conocimiento por la falta del aire. Ella afloja el brazo y quita rápidamente a la mujer de su asiento. Utiliza la correa de la bolsa para atar las manos de la mujer detrás de su espalda.

Se sienta en el asiento del piloto, sonríe y cambia de rumbo. -"No soy un trabajadora sexual y él me quiere. Yo soy una mujer lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que quiero y lo suficientemente decidida para conseguirlo".

Le sorprende ver lo mucho que el transbordador se ha alejado de la nave de Edward. Espera llegar antes de toque a una mujer Tryleskian. Eludir a su tripulación puede ser complicado, pero recuerda el camino a su camarote desde el puerto de acoplamiento. Le preocupa que él se enfade y se niegue de nuevo a pasar el final de su calor con ella, pero no aceptara un no por respuesta.

Tiene tiempo de buscar en el transbordador y encuentra unas cuantas armas dentro de un armario.

Isabella luchara para llegar hasta su capitán, si eso es lo que hace falta. Aparta sus nervios cuando ve la gran nave. Puede salir muy mal, pero esta dispuesta arriesgarse. Edward merece la pena.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Tanya se ha despertado.- "Suéltame, ¡ladrona!"

-"Cállate. No estoy robando el transbordador. Voy detrás de algo invalorable. "

Ella ignora la furia de la mujer, está segura de que no puede liberar sus muñecas. Había ceñido su cinturón de seguridad para mantenerla inmóvil en el asiento. Ella imagina varios momentos con Edward hasta que su cuerpo está muy excitado. Quiere estar preparada para él.

La nave reconoce el transbordador y se auto-acopla sin necesidad de pedir permiso e Isabella sonríe.

**Un obstáculo menos. **Ella agarra un arma y sale del transbordador. El hangar está vacío. **Dos**. Corre por el pasillo, en dirección a los aposentos de Edward. Está a punto de llegar cuando Dovis dobla la esquina y casi choca con ella. Su rostro lobuno muestra su shock.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que te habías ido. Acabo de restringir a la hembra elegida en el cuarto del capitán. "lleva una mano a su espalda, saca una especie de esposas y la mira.- "Te llevaré a un transbordador. Edward está perdiendo el control y no podemos tenerte a bordo en el caso de que él te busque cuando pierda su mente. "

Isabella mira el arma, es una pistola de sedantes, la levanta y sonríe. -"Buenas noches, hombre lobo."

Ella dispara, el dardo le golpea en el pecho y él gruñe, pierde el conocimiento y cae al suelo.

Ella agarra las esposas y pasa por encima de su cuerpo después de asegurarse de que aún respira. Se detiene ante la puerta del capitán y respira hondo. Llama para entrar, pero nadie responde. Su corazón se hunde y luego la ira le golpea.

**Quizás llego demasiado tarde y ya ha empezado**. La idea de Edward con otra mujer hace que levante la pistola y dispare al panel. Los cables empiezan a echar humo y la puerta se abre.

El espectáculo del interior le aturde. Una gran-y- huesuda-mujer-gato esta desnuda en la cama, de rodillas, con los brazos atados y las rodillas separadas y atadas. Ella sisea a Isabella. Un gruñido profundo le responde e Isabella vuelve la cabeza hacia la esquina, al otro lado de la cama. Un igualmente desnudo Edward está agachado allí, con su hermosa mirada fija en Isabella y ella entra en la habitación, a pesar de lo peligroso que parece. Su aspecto es puramente animal.

Ella levanta la mano y golpea el panel de la puerta, esta se cierra a su espalda y luego se acerca un poco más a él. Tira el arma y las esposas y empieza a desnudarse.

-"Hola, sexy. ¿Me quieres? "

-"¿Quién eres tú?" La mujer le sisea de nuevo.

Isabella no la mira mientras se desnuda. Su atención se mantiene en Edward, entiende que su condición ha empeorado y no ve el reconocimiento en sus ojos mientras la mira. Supone que está en la etapa final del calor cuando le gruñe de nuevo y empieza acercarse a ella sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella retrocede hacia el cuarto de baño después de agarrar las esposas del suelo.

-"Eso es, vamos, gatito". Retrocede más, hasta que entra en el cuarto de baño. -"Tengamos un poco de intimidad."

Edward la sigue, olfatea el aire y gruñe. Ella mira a su alrededor y coge unas toallas con la mano libre mientras su amante merodea de cerca. Olfatea de nuevo, gruñe y ella deja las toallas sobre el borde del lavabo para amortiguar sus caderas. Ella observa su reflejo en el espejo, ve lo pálida que está y espera no estar cometiendo un error cuando cierra un lado de las esposas alrededor del grifo del lavabo y el otro en su muñeca. No será capaz de escapar, aún si quisiera.

Edward se endereza a su espalda y de pronto le agarra las caderas. Ella separa las piernas, se inclina adelante, apoyándose en sus manos y mantiene el contacto visual con él a través del espejo. Su mirada se encuentra con la de ella y luego la penetra desde atrás. Su polla se conduce profundamente en su coño, estirándola y ella grita.

Su polla se siente increíblemente dura. Él se queda inmóvil y después entierra la cara en su cuello.

Sus caderas martillean su culo, follandola con furia y ella siente un orgasmo construyéndose con rapidez por el roce de su eje contra sus terminaciones nerviosas. Él gruñe, echa hacia atrás la cabeza y ruge. Ella puede sentir los chorros calientes de su semen llenándola y alcanza su propia liberación.

Ella jadea cuando él aprieta sus caderas, sabe que tendrá moretones pero no le importa. De pronto siente un calambre en su vientre y un incendio extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se agrandan mientras se mira en el espejo, sus pezones se aprietan dolorosamente y una ola de pasión se apodera de ella mientras se retuerce frenéticamente sobre su polla.

-"Por favor", ruega.

Edward empieza a follarla otra vez, duro y profundo y el placer crece. Ella agradece estar inmovilizada sobre el lavabo cuando sus rodillas no sostienen su peso. Otro clímax le atraviesa y él ruge de nuevo, su gran cuerpo tiembla cuando llega al suyo. Más propagación de calor se propaga por su cuerpo y ella comprende que su semen le afecta igual que a sus mujeres. Ella le insta a moverse.

-"Más".

Él levanta la cabeza de su cuello y sus ojos se encuentran en el espejo. Su belleza salvaje casi hace que corra. Sus ojos dorados sostienen su mirada mientras él desliza un brazo alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola más fuerte contra su cuerpo y continua follandola.

El tiempo se vuelve borroso, el placer se hace más intenso y no existe nada más que Edward sosteniéndola mientras la lleva a un orgasmo tras otro.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: ¡wow! o.O no se que decir en verdad jajaja**


	5. Chapter 5 Fin

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Black, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Epigolo**

Una mano grande y cálida acaricia el vientre de Isabella y un firme cuerpo masculino se apoya contra su espalda. Ella abre los ojos para ver que está acostada de lado en la cama de Edward. Vuelve la cabeza para verlo acurrucado alrededor de su espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en su otra mano. Su sexy mirada dorada se reúne con la suya.

-"¿Cómo estás?"

Ella sonríe.- "Dolorida, pero feliz. ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí desde el baño? "

Él se encoge de hombros.- "Asumo que mi tripulación entró a cuidarnos. Estás aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado? "

Ella se vuelve para mirarlo de frente.- "Volví. Probablemente tengas a bordo a una mujer Tryleskian muy enojada. Te aleje de ella y te atraje hasta el baño. ¿Te acuerdas? "

-"No, pero me alegro de haber compartido mi calor contigo."

El alivio le atraviesa.- "Bien." ella extiende las manos sobre su pecho musculoso. -"Es posible que no lo recuerdes, pero yo sí." Ella le sonríe.- "Ha sido increíble."

-"Tenías la oportunidad de volver a tu vida."

-"Tal vez quiero uno nueva. Podrías contratarme como parte de tu tripulación. Así pasaremos más tiempo juntos".

Su mirada se estrecha.- "No."

El rechazo duele.- "Oh."

-"Eres mucho más." Ella arquea las cejas.-"Me quedo contigo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"Sonríe.- "Tengo una propuesta para ti."

El dolor se desvanece y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. -"¿En serio? ¿De qué clase? "

De repente se mueve, sujetándola debajo de él y sonríe. -"¿Cómo te sentirías sobre un compromiso de por vida conmigo?"

Su corazón se acelera. "¿Estás…"

-"Sí. Vincúlate conmigo, Isabella. Se mía para siempre. "

-"¡Sí!"

Él gruñe en voz baja.- "Bien. Nunca te arrepentirás. "

-"Lo sé."

Su mirada dorada se estrecha con pasión. -"Mi dulce Isabella, la guardiana de mi corazón."

Le gusta eso.- "Mi capitán Edward, el guardián de mi corazón."

**Fin (de la 1 historia)**

**N/a: hay que bien quedaron juntos jejej Isa fue mas lista y busco lo que era suyo jajaja saludos nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6 Historia 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Black, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Argumento**

**Dragon Heat por Mel Teshco**

Una agente altamente cualificada, Isabella se ha entrenado para rastrear, luchar y matar a las criaturas sobrenaturales. Sólo después de que ella está en las garras de su último objetivo, un dragón cambiante devastadoramente sexy, descubre la traición de su equipo. De repente, el cazador es cazado. Isabella pronto descubrirá los horribles planes de su ex-agencia—y el consuelo que su nuevo aliado puede ofrecerle.

**Capitulo 1**

Isabella Swan entra silenciosamente en el lujoso ático. Es una experta en el sigilo, una habilidad necesaria en esta misión, incluso llevando unos altísimos tacones de aguja.

Ella suelta un suspiro tenso y después empieza a caminar normalmente, para anunciar que se acerca al dormitorio principal. No quiere que el hombre que está esperándola crea que es algo más que una sexy mujer—una prostituta por la que ha pagado mucho dinero.

Esta noche, la belleza es su ventaja y el sexo es su arma.

Mientras se acerca a la puerta del dormitorio, Isabella contempla el lujo del ático.

**¿El hijo de puta ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene?**

Él espera lo mejor de todo, de todos y muy especialmente de sus compañeras de cama. Una vez por semana contacta con un conocido y exclusivo servicio de acompañantes y consigue que una prostituta de clase alta le haga una visita.

Había sido demasiado fácil para la Agencia de Detección Paranormal reemplazar a la recepcionista del servicio con un topo. Demasiado fácil para el topo llamarla y enviarla a ella en vez de enviar a una prostituta real.

**¿Demasiado fácil, tal vez?**

Empuja a un lado esa duda repentina, se toma un segundo más para tirar de su buena formación y calmarse antes de girar el pomo. Abre la puerta del dormitorio y un hombre sale del cuarto de baño.

El corazón de Isabella se acelera y su sentido zumba, cada célula de su cuerpo cobra vida mientras su capacidad de percibir lo sobrenatural se enciende como un interruptor interno.

La excitación estalla. **¿Qué es?**

Ella se lame los labios en una insinuación sexual, que tiene poco que ver con el papel que está interpretando y mucho que ver con el rico-Adonis-desnudo-de-piel-clara, su objetivo.

Edward Cullen. Solitario multimillonario y experimentado mujeriego.

-"Estás aquí", dice con ronca satisfacción.

Es evidente que acaba de ducharse. Su largo pelo cobrizo aún está húmedo, sus hombros desnudos brillan por la humedad bajo la tenue luz. Pero es su gruesa polla lo que examina abiertamente y lo que hace que se olvide de su misión durante un momento.

Ella aparta la mirada de su excitación para reunirse con sus divertidos y brillantes ojos verdes. Da un paso hacia ella e incluso con tacones tiene que alzar la barbilla para sostener su mirada.

**Maldición. Las fotos no le hacen justicia.**

Ahora entiende por qué la agencia ha elegido a este hombre como su principal sospechoso, aún sin su extraña habilidad para identificar cualquier cosa paranormal. Edward posee una cualidad animal que es inconfundible y muy primitiva.

**¿Un cambiante? ¿Un dragón?**

Ella sonríe por dentro. Ella y su equipo han sido testigos de mucha jodida mierda que los humanos nunca podrían imaginar, pero esta vez han especulado demasiado.

**¡Dragón, mi culo!**

Edward arrastra los dedos por su mejilla, que la trae de vuelta al presente como un bofetón en la cara. Salvo que su toque no le causa dolor. Ella tiene que resistir la tentación de inclinar la cabeza hacia su palma como un gatito mientras él murmura.-"Me dijeron que eras hermosa, pero nunca imaginé que serías tan impresionante."

Sus palabras alimentan su ego hambriento de elogios y un estremecimiento salvaje de pura necesidad se dispara directamente en su centro, humedeciéndola entre los muslos. No necesita actuar para ofrecerle una sonrisa seductora.- "Me alegro de que me apruebes".

Sus ojos brillan con interés... y moderación. Entonces él también sonríe, revelando su milenaria arrogancia envuelta en un hermoso cuerpo.- "Pero no necesitas que te lo digan, ¿verdad?"

Un pequeña parte de ella— insegura —grita ¡sí! Ella traga la emoción casi olvidada y dice con voz ronca.- "Tengo espejo." Sus ojos bajan a su dura polla.- "Igual que tú."

El posa la mano bajo su barbilla y le obliga a mirarlo.- "No deseo ver mi propio reflejo, pero no soy reacio a ver más de ti." Su mano baja a agarrar una de las suyas y luego, da un paso atrás, tira de ella hacia su dormitorio y directamente hasta un espejo.

Su corazón se acelera aún más, se traga todas las preguntas ingenuas que giran en su mente y se convierte en la prostituta de clase alta por la que ha pagado un montón de dinero. -"Hace mucho calor aquí." Ella desliza una uña a lo largo de su clavícula, consciente de que sus rebeldes rizos castaños rojizos se están escapando del peinado que le ha hecho el estilista. -"¿Por qué no me desnudas?"

Sus ojos brillan mientras la vuelve hasta quedar frente al espejo. Algo delicioso late en su vientre cuando hace que apoye las manos sobre el mármol del tocador. Ella observa su reflejo en el espejo cuando le dice con voz ronca.-"Voy a follarte por detrás, mientras ambos miramos."

Su cabeza oscura se inclina y le acaricia un lado del cuello, sus grandes manos desatan las cintas negras de su corpiño carmesí. E incluso antes de que su embriagador aroma a especias exóticas y whisky atormenten su nariz, ella sabe que esto ya no es una actuación. Está ardiendo por él. Cada célula de su cuerpo se estremece ante su proximidad, su tacto, su aliento.

**¿Qué demonios me pasa? **Le susurra una pequeña voz. **No es la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien en un trabajo. Consigue controlarte. ¡Concéntrate! Esto es sólo un polvo rápido.**

Sin embargo, en todos los años que lleva como agente, nunca ha sentido tal necesidad o tal pérdida de control.

Los labios en su garganta hace que contenga el aliento, los dedos desatan su corpiño muy despacio, manteniéndola tensa en anticipación. Y sin embargo, se siente como arcilla en sus manos expertas.

Los globos redondos de sus pechos finalmente se derraman y quedan expuestos. Las puntas de sus pezones rosados se ponen duras cuando con los pulgares e índices los masajea hábilmente. Él gruñe en su oído, se acerca aún más y su larga polla dura se presiona firmemente contra la parte baja de su espalda.

Su respiración se vuelve pesada, su coño se aprieta de necesidad y se humedece aún más entre los muslos. Ella cierra las manos en puños sobre el tocador. Está malditamente mojada por Edward y sabe que su enorme polla podrá deslizarse fácilmente en su interior.

Su extraña mirada ámbar se encuentra con la suya en el espejo, los minúsculos pelos de su mandíbula hacen cosquillas en la piel sensible piel de su cuello mientras murmura.- "Tú y yo, no somos tan diferentes."

Ella jadea cuando él desliza una mano bajo su minifalda de cuero negro, acaricia su muslo, la liga de encaje y la ahueca en su coño. Ella casi gime cuando sus dedos se mueven rítmicamente sobre sus bragas de seda húmedas. Su garganta se espesa por la necesidad, pero se las arregla para decir.- "no estoy segura de saber lo que quieres decir."

Su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos mientras desliza un dedo por debajo de las bragas y acaricia su coño mojado.- "Ambos estamos fingiendo algo que no somos."

Ella abre los ojos de para en par. **¡Él lo sabe!**

Pero no puede formar palabras en su defensa cuando encuentra su punto G y lo frota con fuerza. Su pulgar acaricia rítmicamente la protuberancia rígida de su clítoris y ella se muerde el labio inferior y saborea su propia sangre — cuando el orgasmo la ciega, roba su aliento y su cordura.

Antes de que sus profundos estremecimientos de placer siquiera empiecen a menguar, antes de que sus pensamientos regresen a la tierra, extiende sus piernas más amplio y empuja la polla dentro de su coño, estirándola prácticamente más allá de su resistencia. **¡Oh siiiii!**

Ella ahoga un gemido. Su peso y la fuerza de sus embestidas la empujan hacia delante y sus pechos se muelen contra el frío tocador.

Ella de repente se tensa. **Maldición**. La píldora puede evitar que se quede embarazada, pero no debe permitir que no use protección.- "No estás usando un condón", dice entre dientes.

-"¿No te han puesto al día?", Gruñe en su oído.- "Mi raza no es portadora de enfermedades."

**¿Mi raza? Santo…**

Pero toda teoría, toda lógica, todo peligro se convierte en algo secundario cuando él casi retira su polla, la mete hasta el fondo de su coño goloso y la folla a un ritmo magistral que la lleva rápidamente hasta el borde de otro clímax.

Ella levanta la mirada, es incapaz de apartar la mirada de su gran cuerpo musculoso cubriendo el suyo más delgado. Los ojos fijos en ella son duros y despiadados, sin embargo, arden con una pasión tan intensa que no puede malinterpretar.

Él la desprecia, y sin embargo, de una forma primitiva y fundamental, está haciéndola suya.

Agarrando sus caderas, Edward tira de ella hacia atrás, contra su empuje. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se enciende y el calor sube por sus venas. **Oh dios.**

Cuando su polla golpea su punto G, ella ahoga un grito y se corre brutalmente. Ella siente como su coño se contrae alrededor de su polla y ve la satisfacción brillar en sus ojos. Un nanosegundo después, él grita algo incomprensible y libera su semilla caliente en lo más profundo de su coño.

Todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras ella contiene el aire y le sostiene la mirada en el espejo. -"¿Desde cuando lo sabes?"

Sus labios se curvan. En una sonrisa que no es una sonrisa. -"Desde el primer momento".

**Mierda**.

A pesar de su formación, a pesar de su habilidad de lucha, de matar, no puede hacer ni una maldita cosa. No cuando él se presiona contra ella más fuerte y agarra sus brazos.

Ella no ira a ninguna parte.

Aprieta los dientes, le desprecia. Se desprecia a sí misma.

**Nunca olvides quién eres... nunca confíes en nadie más que en ti misma.**

Ese es su lema. Unas palabras que le han salvado el culo más veces de lo que quiere recordar.

**¡Maldita sea! **¿Se ha vuelto loca? Se olvidó de esas palabras en el instante que vio a este hombre.

-"Así que... ¿ahora qué?" Pregunta ella con fingida dulzura, en ese mismo momento desearía tener sus cuchillos o al menos sus púas para los nudillos. Podría usarlos contra él en cuanto relajase su agarre.

Con una voz engañosamente suave, le pregunta.-"¿Por qué no empiezas contándome algo sobre ti?"

Ella lo mira.- "Que te jodan."

Su vientre y caderas se presionan más duro contra el mármol cuando él se presiona contra ella un poco más. Pero la forma en la que su cuerpo responde a su polla, hace que se retuerza de vergüenza.

-"Creo que has hecho eso", murmura, sus ojos apenas ocultan su lujuria mal disimulada.

**¡Bastardo!**

Dios, se ha equivocado esta vez. Su agudo instinto nunca le había fallado. Hasta ahora.

Sólo un vistazo a este hombre en toda su gloriosa desnudez y termina ignorando su extraña percepción —dejando a un lado las reglas, entrenamiento y lógica.

-"Empezaré yo", dice él coloquialmente.- "Soy el último de mi especie, el único Kezmak vivo." Ante su mirada en blanco, añade- "Un dragón que cambia de forma."

Ella niega con la cabeza.- "Sé que no eres del todo humano, pero no esperes que me crea eso"

Ella se queda sin voz cuando ve las pupilas de sus ojos expandirse y aclararse en varios tonos verdes antes de que su mirada se vuelva de color rojo-anaranjado.

-"Puedo cambiar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo a voluntad", dice con voz ronca.-"Afortunadamente mi polla humana es lo bastante grande sin tener que recurrir a la ampliación del dragón."

Ella se desploma un poco, todas sus defensas se niegan a cooperar ante una verdad que literalmente le mira a la cara.

-"Te voy a soltar", dice, con una nota en su voz que suena demasiado cerca de la compasión .-"No intentes escapar. Y te sugiero que mantengas todo pensamiento de matarme para ti misma. Jamás te has enfrentado a alguien como yo"

Cuando él da un paso atrás y su polla dura empieza a dejar su calor húmedo, ella sólo quiere empujar hacia atrás y empalarse hasta la empuñadura, desea sentirla dentro de ella y que la folle de nuevo. Sólo una vez más.

En cambio, se endereza y permanece inmóvil mientras sus grandes manos ajustan los cordones de su corpiño y lo aprieta con fuerza sobre sus pechos firmes. Sus manos se deslizan hacia abajo, se detienen en su cintura unos segundos y bajan a sus caderas, se deslizan por la curva de sus nalgas y por debajo de su mini-falda para colocarle las bragas.

Ella se tensa. "¿Qué, quieres que ponerme guapa antes de matarme?"

Él la gira entonces y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa maliciosa. -"No matare a nadie en este momento" dice arrastrando las palabras. -"Además, apuesto a que eres mucho más guapa sin nada de ropa".

-"Mi equipo sabe que estoy aquí." ella entrecierra los ojos, lo estudia y busca sus puntos débiles… pero no los encuentra. Su postura puede ser relajada, pero ella casi puede sentir la vibración de la energía que emana de él. Él podría moverse como una cobra y atacar con la misma rapidez. Aparta la irritación y esboza una sonrisa. -"Vendrán a buscarme. Y estarán sedientos de sangre".

-"Dime algo que no sepa." Él arquea una ceja. -"Lástima que ahora querrán tu sangre tanto como la mía."

-"¿En serio?" Ella niega con la cabeza cuando él no lo niega. -"¿Ahora empiezas con juegos mentales?" Ella chasquea la lengua, finge una normalidad que no siente.- "No sé por qué, pero realmente pensé que estabas por encima de todo eso."

Él ata una toalla a su cintura y le hace señas para que camine delante de él, del dormitorio al salón.

Ella aparta la mirada y estudia el diseño para futuras preguntas antes de añadir mordazmente.- "Creo que los ricos suelen recurrir a las mentiras y el engaño para acumular más dinero en sus cuentas bancarias."

-"Lo sé todo sobre tu infancia", dice Edward, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.- "Te quedaste huérfana cuando asesinaron a tus padres en la cama."

Ella sigue caminando, mira al frente y finge que su conocimiento sobre su historia no le afecta en lo más mínimo. Por dentro, está a punto de entrar en pánico. Sólo la agencia conoce su pasado. Nadie sabe que la culpa aún se alberga en su interior. El síndrome del sobreviviente. Ese fue el nombre asignado a su aparente estado.

Cierra las manos en puños. Algún día ella aplacara su culpa. Algún día, matara al asesino de sus padres.

-"También sé que sobreviviste por ti misma durante cinco largos meses, robando carteras, arrastrándote y haciendo cosas que te han convertido en lo que eres ahora."

Ella gira sobre sus talones, la rabia es como una toxina corriendo por su cuerpo.- "¡No soy una puta!"

Él arquea una ceja.- "Nunca he dicho eso."

Aprieta los dientes. **Inteligente. Muy inteligente**.- "Oh, sí, lo hiciste."

Suspira.- "¿No lo entiendes, Isabella? Todo el mundo tiene un precio…incluso tus agentes más cercanos".

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?", Susurra.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello oscuro e inexplicablemente le duele por ir a él, por apoyarse en su fuerza y olvidarse de la repentina traición que empieza a comérsela desde dentro a fuera.

Dios, es tonta. Una agente altamente capacitada sabe que no debe caer en las mentiras de su objetivo y su supuesta compasión. Sabe que no debe mostrar ninguna grieta en su armadura dura e impenetrable. **Maldición**. No se había sentido tan inadecuada y vulnerable desde...

Ella no quiere, no puede ir allí. Ahora no.

El PDA, Agencia de Detección Paranormal, es su única familia. Su equipo... los únicos amigos que tiene.

-"Mira, tenemos que irnos. Tu equipo sabe cosas sobre ti y yo sé esas cosas desde hace mucho tiempo. "

Su vientre se aprieta dolorosamente. Él le esta diciendo la verdad. A pesar de su evidente vulnerabilidad, esta vez esta segura de que su instinto no está equivocándose.

-"No voy a ninguna parte contigo. No hasta que me digas qué diablos es lo que todos parecen saber sobre mí".

-"Eres una criadora Kezmak. Una humana con la capacidad genética de criar con un dragón cambiador. Conmigo".

Ella se sorprende. Sin embargo, una seca carcajada brota de sus labios mientras se burla,- "¿Así que somos la última esperanza para la supervivencia de los Kezmaks?"

-"Aún tengo que cerciorarme de eso... pero sí. Por lo que yo sé, lo somos. "

Ella niega con la cabeza. -"¿Me tomas por tonta? Soy agente. Una asesina. Yo localizo a los seres sobrenaturales para capturarlos y, ¡a veces los mato! No soy una incubadora."Suelta un largo suspiro.-"Además, si mis padres lo hubieran sabido…"

-"Ellos lo sabían. Tus padres provenían de una larga línea de criadores Kezmak, por lo que tú eres aún más singular. Si sólo uno de los padres porta el gen criador- dragón, hay menos posibilidades de que sus hijos hereden la misma capacidad de ADN".

Ella lo mira fijamente por un momento y empuja hacia abajo una oleada arrolladora de incredulidad, negación e ira.- "¿Por eso asesinaron a mis padres?" Jadea.- "¿Por que eran criadores de dragón?"

-"Se casaron conociendo su linaje, sabiendo que sus hijos podían ser la última esperanza para la supervivencia de los Kezmat. Sabiendo que podían convertirse en un objetivos para los asesinos…. asesinos no muy diferentes a ti".

Ella se abalanza sobre él en un ataque de rabia.- "No me parezco al monstruo que mató a mis padres. ¡En nada! "

Él atrapa sus muñecas, con un movimiento sobrehumano y demasiado rápido para que Isabella pueda evitarlo, incluso con sus habilidades. -"¿No es así?", Dice con dureza. -"La agencia te tiene exactamente donde quiere… bailando a su son. Has matado por ellos. "Sus ojos se oscurecen.-"Follado por ellos."

Ella quiere tapar sus oídos, dejar de oír la verdad que le dice tan elocuentemente. Pero la verdad no puede negarse. Ha estado tan obsesionada con su necesidad de venganza que en algún lugar del camino, se ha convertido en la cosa que más odia.

Una alarma de repente empieza a sonar. Edward se queda inmóvil y luego la sacude un poco, grita por encima del ruido de la alarma.- "Isabella, tu equipo está aquí. Tenemos que irnos. Pero vas a tener que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? "

Apenas puede controlar las emociones, pero asiente con rigidez, empujando desesperadamente el recuerdo de una niña que entra en la sangrienta habitación de sus padres.

Él asiente con la cabeza. "Voy a convertirme en Kezmat." la alarma es ensordecedora.-"Cuando sea el dragón, súbete sobre mí y agárrate fuerte."

Pequeños tozos de madera salen volando cuando la puerta principal se astilla. Lo últimos adelantos tecnológicos de su equipo evidentemente no han tenido éxito en la desactivación de la alarma. Por supuesto que Edward tiene sólo lo mejor en seguridad.

Edward da un paso atrás. Con los ojos en los suyos. La toalla resbala por sus caderas. Luego se agacha en el suelo y empieza a cambiar.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Black, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

El proceso del cambio le lleva menos de un minuto. Y, sin embargo, para Isabella, ver su dolorosa transformación es similar a ver un accidente de coche a cámara lenta.

Sus ojos se agrandan y resplandecen como el fuego rojo. Su rostro se agranda y se retuerce. Él gruñe de dolor y extiende las manos mientras su hocico se alarga. Incluso por encima del ruido de la alarma puede oír el chasquido de los huesos de sus brazos y piernas convirtiéndose en patas con garras.

Una gran cola se forma desde su coxis, alas finas como el papel salen de su piel y luego se doblan hacia abajo, a sus costados. Su piel cambia de textura y parece un arco iris de colores camaleónicos ante de que sus escamas moteadas se vuelvan tan negras como la noche.

La puerta de principal es arrancada de las bisagras y cae al suelo. Isabella se vuelve cuando cinco miembros de su equipo—los mejores agentes en el sector— cruzan la puerta en formación estándar, con las caras completamente enmascaradas.

**Oh mierda**.

Isabella respira hondo y contiene el aliento mientras corre hacia el dragón agachado que es sin duda del tamaño de un Clydesdale(2). Sus fosas nasales se dilatan, pasan del rosa al rojo intenso y ruge una advertencia a los intrusos.

Los agentes se detienen brevemente, probablemente aturdidos por la presencia de la bestia—luego disparan una ronda atronadora de granadas de gas lacrimógeno en la habitación.

Isabella sabe que están en problemas. El equipo tendría que utilizar un gas mucho más potente de lo normal para conseguir algún efecto en el dragón. Pero los productos químicos en el aire pueden matar a un ser humano... **me mataran**.

¿Todos los años viviendo como una unidad muy unida, protegiéndose mutuamente las espaldas, no cuentan para nada?

Ella cierra la puerta de su mente para bloquear el dolor que le causa la traición de su equipo y salta, se agarra al cuello de escamas suaves de Edward, cierra los ojos para evitar lesiones provocadas por los gases y pasa una pierna por encima de su espalda.

Uno de sus tacones de aguja se clava en la carne escamosa y su piel se estremece. Entonces él se levanta y sólo por un momento se enfrenta al equipo. Si realmente es capaz de escupir fuego, no lo hace— tal vez porque es arriesgado ya que el aire contiene demasiado compuesto químico inflamable.

Un último rugido, se da la vuelta y arremete contra la ventana. Le cuesta sólo un golpe poderoso romperla y luego una ráfaga de aire fresco acaricia la cara de Isabella. Ella coge una bocanada de aire fresco y abre los ojos cuando el mundo se inclina y bajan en picado.

Isabella agradece a Dios por su formación cuando instintivamente encoge las piernas hacia atrás para que Edward pueda levantar y estirar las alas. De inmediato se estabiliza y se eleva en el aire, el ruido de la alarma del ático desaparece rápidamente detrás de ellos.

Ella se estremece al sentir el aire frio de la noche en la mayor parte de su piel desnuda. No va vestida para navegar por el cielo nocturno. Se abraza al lujoso calor de la piel escamosa de Edward, aspira su aroma de dragón y lucha por comprender su propia realidad mientras sus enormes alas baten el aire. Las luces de la ciudad se ven diminutas por unos instantes y finalmente desaparecen por completo. Luego Edward pliega las alas de aspecto frágil en su espalda y desciende lentamente.

En la oscuridad de terciopelo, ve una gruesa montaña negra, con muchos arboles.

Ella se prepara y aprieta las piernas a sus costados, donde los músculos se ondulan con cada movimiento. Él aterriza con facilidad en un pequeño claro y se agacha de inmediato.

Isabella baja de su espalda, feliz por estar de nuevo en tierra firme. Se frota los brazos fríos, le castañetean los dientes. Sin embargo, el frío y el dragón... el hombre... es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Su equipo y amigos... ellos son el enemigo. Y una vez más... está sola en el mundo.

Ella envuelve los brazos alrededor de su pecho y mira a Edward. No, ella no está completamente sola. Le guste o no, su amante de una sola vez ha pasado a ser su aliado.

Aún en forma de dragón, Edward gira en círculos en el pequeño claro, arrastrando su gran cola por el suelo, barriendo las hojas y ramas hasta formar una gran pila. Sus ojos carmesí brillan extrañamente, respira hondo y suelta una nube de fuego sobre la pila de hojas y ramas.

En cuanto las llamas cobran vida, Isabella se acerca y extiende las manos hacia al calor. Sólo después de que el calor penetra profundamente en su cuerpo entumecido se da cuenta de que Edward ha empezado a cambiar a su forma humana.

Ella lo mira, hipnotizada por la belleza y el horror de su cambio que parece mucho más espeluznante bajo la luz parpadeante de las llamas. Entonces vuelve a ser humano. Desnudo se agacha junto al fuego, jadeando como si terminara de correr y con el rostro ensombrecido por el dolor que ha soportado.

-"Quítate la ropa", dice con voz ronca,- "y échalas en el fuego."

-"¿Qué?" Y entonces lo comprende. Aparte de que los gases lacrimógenos se han pegado a su ropa, Edward supone—correctamente—que su equipo ha colocado un dispositivo de rastreo y otro de escucha en su ropa.

Por supuesto que lo han hecho. La ropa que lleva a las "misiones" es comprada y equipada por el PDA.

**Maldición**. Realmente ha perdido su toque. En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otro lugar, lo habría hecho mejor, su mente habría hecho clic a cien kilómetros por hora para analizar cualquier probabilidad, cualquier grieta en sus defensas. Pero parece que todos los años de formación, toda la experiencia, no significaron nada cuando se reunió con este cambia-formas. Con este dragón. Con este Kezmat.

El fuego no puede calentar el frío que siente por dentro cuando se desnuda y arroja la ropa al fuego.

Tira sus tacones de aguja y observa como se reducen y carbonizan en cuestión de segundos.

Edward es realmente inteligente. Ha encendido el fuego para quemar su ropa y zapatos. Pero muy pronto no habrá más fuego, ninguna luz parpadeante que pueda mostrar su ubicación a los rastreadores.

Ella siente su alma enferma. Le ha dado todo a la agencia secreta especializa en la investigación sobrenatural. Ellos reemplazaron a sus parientes de sangre y a su familia fallecida, en la oficina reconocieron su talento y potenciaron su odio, la acogieron en su seno.

Mirando hacia atrás, comprende que ha estado demasiado atrapada en el concepto de ser necesaria... querida...como para ver la verdad. Le han explotado y manipulado. Con su don para detectar lo sobrenatural, había sido indispensable—pero ahora que conoce su legado, que sabe lo mucho que Edward valora su vida, se ha convertido en alguien prescindible. Un objetivo.

-"¿Estás bien?" Edward murmura con voz ronca.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, apenas consciente de que se ha recuperado, de que se pone de pie y se coloca detrás de ella.- "Sólo... estoy sumida en mis pensamientos."

Él posa las manos en sus hombros y con los masajea suavemente. -"Lo siento."

Ella se tensa. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Por ser quien ha puesto tu vida patas arriba." Sus manos se detienen y él tira de ella hacia atrás, hasta que sus hombros descansan contra su calidez natural, contra su fuerza dura como una roca.

-"Pero no siento que hiciéramos el amor... no lamento que ahora estés aquí conmigo".

Ella suelta un suspiro mientras absorbe su calor e intenta controlar las emociones que están desgarrándola por dentro. -"Gracias... creo."

Se ríe un poco, un sonido robusto y masculino que hace un nudo en su vientre. Su cálido aliento mueve su pelo. -"Lo sabes, piensa en ello, si no estuvieras tan cerca de congelarte el culo, verías que es bastante romántico."

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, viéndole de al revés.- "¿Cómo es eso?"

Sonríe. -"Estamos frente al fuego, las estrellas brillan como luces de colores en el cielo, mis brazos están envueltos a tu alrededor—"

El ruido de un helicóptero acercándose le interrumpe. Ella se tensa y se aparta de él. Edward le coge la mano y le dice con dureza.- "Sigamos."

Ella asiente. Es demasiado tarde para apagar el fuego. Si lo hacen, perderán un precioso tiempo que no tienen. Se mueven como fantasmas a través de la noche y agradece, que al menos, su entrenamiento le otorgue la resistencia física necesaria para correr por una montaña con los pies descalzos y sin ropa que la mantenga caliente.

En el valle, Edward ignora las casas que tienen las luces encendidas.- "Volé hasta aquí porque conozco la zona. Tengo una casa segura en las inmediaciones".

Ella niega con la cabeza. -"Mi equipo sabe sobre tus casas—todas ellas."

-"Por supuesto que sí," murmura.- "Hay casas de alquiler más abajo. La mayoría están vacías. Podemos entrar en una de esas y encontrar algo de ropa, descansar un poco."

-"Van a perseguirnos. Usarán perros rastreadores y ellos seguirán nuestro olor. "

-"Puede", reconoce. -"Pero lo dudo. Primero tendrán que conseguir los perros. En cualquier caso, disponemos de un poco de tiempo a nuestro favor".

Ella se resiste a soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando, media hora más tarde, se detienen junto a una casa envuelta en sombras. La impenetrable oscuridad del lago lamiendo el pequeño jardín delantero parece aún más oscura a la luz de las farolas pintorescas que bordean el lago. Isabella sabe que no van a detenerse tan pronto.

Su equipo no retrocederá, no les dará respiro. De hecho, no tiene la menor duda de que se ha convertido en un premio, un trofeo que cualquiera del equipo ahora quiere capturar o incluso matar.

Los que mandan no dudaran en ofrecer una promoción profesional y un gran incentivo económico a cambio de su captura. Además del prestigio de capturar al último cambiante-dragón.

-"No vamos a quedarnos aquí," Edward murmura, casi sin aliento. Señala con la cabeza al otro lado del lago, donde unas luces brillan débilmente en la distancia. -"Será más rápido si nadamos. Y si usan perros, el agua ahogara nuestro olor. "

-"Buena idea", admite ella.- "Pero, ¿no sería más fácil si cambias de nuevo y sobrevolamos el lago? O mejor ¿si nos alejamos varios cientos de kilómetros de nuestros enemigos? "

**Enemigos**. Apenas puede comprender esa palabra.

Él entra silenciosamente en el agua, para asegurarse de que no alarma a los dueños de la casa si están dentro. -"Eso estaría bien", admite en un murmullo.- "Si tan sólo pudiera mantener mi forma de dragón sin perder la capacidad de volver a ser humano ".

-"Entonces cuanto más tiempo estés en forma de dragón—"

-"Menos pensaré como humano." Se detiene en la orilla del lago y la mira. A la luz de las farolas, puede ver su rostro sombrío. -"Además de eso, cambiar de forma es un proceso increíblemente doloroso y consume un montón de energía. Si quiero cambiar de nuevo, tendré que comer primero y mucho".

Ella asiente, comprende lo que dice, se mete en el agua fría. -"Entonces lo cruzaremos nadando."

Sus dientes destellan en la oscuridad.- "Vamos".

Casi una hora más tarde, Isabella sale a trompicones de las garras frías del lago. Si pensaba que sus dientes antes habían castañeado, ahora eran una orquesta. Se alegra de haber nadado a diario en la piscina, o aún estaría en el agua intentando mantener el ritmo de Edward.

Su mano le agarra el antebrazo, de forma posesiva y reconfortante mientras le dice.- "Vamos, tenemos que secarnos y entrar en calor"

Ella no puede hablar con el traqueteo de los dientes, ni siquiera puede formar una protesta simbólica cuando se inclina y la levanta en sus brazos, acercándola contra su pecho.

Ella se apoya aún más cerca.- "Eres tan caliente."

Su aliento abanicando su cuero cabelludo es aún más caliente.- "Mm. Es una cosa del dragón".

Sus pies descalzos chapotean en la orilla arenosa, bajo la luz de las farolas. Él se detiene y escanea la fila de casas frente al lago.- "¿Cuál?"

De las ocho casas que puede ver, cinco de ellas están a oscuras y, probablemente, desocupadas. Ella señala la del centro. Es vieja, pero está bien cuidada y probablemente no tenga alarma. También por que será la última casa que su equipo comprobara. Sabe que ellos flanquearan todas las casas, a ambos lados del lago y eliminaran cualquier vía de escape.

Edward asiente. -"Vamos."

Él la pone de pie frente a la puerta principal de madera y empieza a buscar algo entre las sombras detrás de ellos mientras ella se quita el único pasador que lleva en el cabello, diseñado especialmente para abrir cerraduras. Lo mete en la cerradura y se concentra en la tarea. Le tiembla las manos y aún así no le lleva más de cinco segundos abrir la puerta.

-"Bien hecho", dice él mientras ella vuelve a recogerse el pelo con el pasador.

Ambos entran en silencio, cierran la puerta detrás ellos y vuelven a bloquearla. No encienden las luces y Edward corre todas las cortinas del salón. No quieren arriesgarse a llamar la atención de los vecinos. En una comunidad tan pequeña, todo el mundo probablemente sabe que casa esta ocupada y cual no.

Edward encuentra una manta colgando sobre un sillón y la pone a su alrededor. Ella le susurra gracias y él se acerca a las escaleras, las sube silenciosamente y desaparece. Ella se fuerza por escuchar, pero sólo puede distinguir sus pisadas mientras entra en cada habitación, para asegurarse de que la casa esta realmente vacía.

Ella no se mueve hasta que él regresa. -"Encontré esto". Él le muestra una vela y fósforos.-"Ahora vamos a conseguirte un baño caliente."

Enciende la vela y la conduce al piso de arriba. Y aun bajo la iluminación escasa, no puede dejar de notar lo perfecto que es su culo, los musculosos que son sus muslos y la amplitud de su espalda y hombros.

Ella lo sigue hasta el baño, donde coloca la vela en el suelo de baldosas blancas, lejos de la ventana.

-"Sabes, habrías sido un gran agente", piensa en voz alta.

Él abre los grifos, ajusta la temperatura y se vuelve hacia ella. -"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido." frunce la frente mientras lo considera. -"Dime, ¿por qué te convertiste en agente?"

Ella se encoge de hombros, intenta parecer despreocupada, pero falla. Duda que algo se le escape a su astuta mirada.- "Percibo a los seres sobrenaturales."

La intriga agudiza su expresión.- "Los criadores de dragón siempre han sido de sentir a los dragones—pero raramente a otras especies."

Respira lenta y profundamente antes de continuar. -"Me prometí que un día vengaría la muerte de mis padres. Pensé que unirme al PDA ayudaría a cumplir esa promesa".

Su rostro parpadea bajo la luz de la vela. -"¿Pero por qué una agencia paranormal? "Su ceño se profundiza.- "¿Algo sobrenatural... mató a tu madre y padre?"

Ella asiente bruscamente, reviviendo el dolor, el conocimiento innegable de una presencia sobrenatural.- "Sí," gruñe. -"Le sentí—fuera lo que fuera—salir de la habitación cuando entré." Sólo habría deseado poder identificar a cada una de las criaturas que había visto y no sólo saber que no eran humanos.

Su mirada se suaviza, pero parece percibir que no quiere su compasión. Agarra una botella de baño de espuma y rocía una buena cantidad en la bañera humeante. Un aroma a vainilla con un toque floral exótico bromea en su nariz. Él cierra la tapa y se vuelve hacia ella.- "Isabella, en todas las especies, hay buenos y malos." "

Ella asiente con rigidez. -"Lo sé." suspira, está muy cansada. -"Así como sé que no todas las criaturas sobrenaturales son inmortales como los dragones."

-"Sí. Al menos hasta que alguien nos mata".

Su pecho se aprieta ante la idea. Frunce el ceño, para ocultar cualquier emoción que muestre su rostro.- "Asesinatos aparte, si los dragones viven toda una eternidad, ¿por qué estáis casi extinguidos?"

Sus ojos se oscurecen. Ella se resiste a dar un paso atrás. Parece peligroso mientras se encierra en sus pensamientos.- "La fertilidad de nuestras mujeres era esporádica. Sólo tenían un pequeño margen de tiempo para quedarse embarazadas— un mes, quizás dos en toda su vida — después eran completamente estériles".

-"Lo siento. Yo... no tenía ni idea".

Cierra el grifo e ignora su disculpa.- "Por eso que nuestra especie nunca ha prosperado, porqué los machos Kezmats dependían casi exclusivamente de las criadoras humanas." Su voz se suaviza.- "Tus padres dieron a los dragones una esperanza de futuro."

Su madre y su padre han muerto, pero ella vive. El dolor brota junto a la culpa y ella observa ciegamente la bañera mientras se inclina y arrastra una mano por las burbujas.

Su toque en el hombro es cálido, su voz tranquilizadora.- "Tómate tu tiempo, descansa. Lo necesitas. Voy a conseguirnos algo de ropa y con suerte una mochila para llevarnos algunos elementos esenciales".

Ella asiente, aliviada por no tener que hacerse cargo, contenta por ser cuidada cuando su sentimientos están atados con un nudos. Ella levanta la mirada a su hermoso rostro y su espléndida figura. -"Ten cuidado."

-"Pretendo tenerlo."

-"Bien." Al menos su serenidad está parcialmente restaurada, se endereza y se quita la manta. La deja caer al suelo, Edward se detiene en el umbral, su ceño se convierte en una sonrisa perversa.

A su pesar, una sonrisa curva sus labios ante su evidente admiración. Y con un meneo descarado de su culo se mete en la bañera y suspira cuando se hunde en el agua caliente. Su carcajada suena en el pasillo. Isabella se quita el pasador y su mata de rizos húmedos cae sobre sus hombros, cierra los ojos y permite que su cuerpo dolorido disponga de unos minutos para descansar y recuperarse.

Muy pronto estarán corriendo de nuevo, luchando por sobrevivir y evadiendo al enemigo—sus viejos amigos—con ilimitados recursos. La tensión que se ha comenzado a salir de su cuerpo regresa inmediatamente. ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer este tratamiento? Ha sido la perfecta y fiel soldado, ha seguido las ordenes del PDA sin discutir.

Cierra las manos y las aprieta con fuerza. ¿La agencia sabía desde el principio que era una criadora de dragones? ¿La habían preparado como carnada para Edward, sabiendo que él era consiente de su existencia desde antes de que ella desapareciera y se convirtiera en agente?

**Estúpida, estúpida, ¡estúpida! **Se había convertido en una marioneta, en un cascaron sin voz ni razón, el cual recibía una palmadita ocasional en la cabeza y una palabra o dos de alabanza. Es mucho mejor morir luchando por su libertad con Edward a su lado que morir por una vida que había estado asfixiándola.

Ahora que no ha tenido más remedio que dar un paso atrás en su vida, se da cuenta de que no ha estado realmente viva. No desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella exhala un suspiro, está muy cansada, pero ahora acepta la verdad. Se hunde bajo el agua y se rinde a las olas imparables de fatiga que empujan su conciencia...

Isabella retiene los sollozos que amenazan con ahogarla, quiere solamente bloquear sus oídos al sonido de la tierra cayendo sobre los ataúdes de su madre y padre. El anciano es implacable con la pala y totalmente inmune a su dolor.

**Mamá... papá. ¡Os necesito!**

Pero las palabras no van más allá de su garganta, no hay lágrimas escapado de sus ojos. Ha llorado y gritado esa misma suplica durante demasiados tiempo.

La desesperación la ciega, la consume. Y por un momento angustioso, lo único que quiere es saltar al agujero en el suelo que se llena rápidamente. Unirse a su madre, a su padre.

Entonces, el Sr. Briggs, de mediana edad, un vecino, se coloca a su lado y agarra su fría mano, pero no siente consuelo. Ni un poco. Ella levanta la mirada y ve sólo una cara angelical— no la de un hombre temeroso de un Dios al que todos los adultos parecen apreciar.

-"No te preocupes, mi dulce Isabella", dice amablemente- "No me importa cuidar de ti."

El odio fluye desde lo más profundo. Ella aparta la mano de la suya y da un paso atrás.- "¡Vete al infierno!"

Nadie intenta detenerla cuando se vuelve y empieza a correr. Huye de todo y de todos...

Isabella se despierta abruptamente, con el corazón acelerado y su sentido tintineando alarmado.

Alguien esta cerca. El agua se derrama por el borde de la bañera cuando se levanta y su pulso sólo se calma cuando ve a Edward, completamente vestido, acercándose a la puerta.

-"Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte," se disculpa con voz ronca.

-"Yo... me quedé dormida", se las arregla para decir, muy consciente de que a medida que el agua jabonosa se desliza hacia abajo por su cuerpo, sus inquietudes rápidamente se deslizan también.

Sustituidas por algo delicioso y caliente, algo sin sentido y desesperado.

-"Te encontré algo de ropa." Sus ojos la absorben como si estuviera sediento en el desierto y ella fuera un gran vaso de agua helada. Alza unos jeans, un sujetador de encaje, medias gruesas, una camisa de manga larga y un jersey oscuro.- "Son pequeños. Por lo que te irán bien".

-"Espero que no estés quejándote." Ella niega con la cabeza, intentando alegrar el ambiente, pero no lo consigue.- "Sobre... mi tamaño."

-"Tú eres perfecta", dice con voz ronca, da un paso hacia ella y corre el dorso de la mano por los mechones de su pelo mojado.- "Exquisita".

-"¿En serio?"

**Oh infierno**. ¿De verdad ha elegido este momento para expresar su inseguridad?

-"Sí," dice.- "Definitivamente, sí."

Y entonces baja la cabeza y su boca toma posesión de la suya con una urgencia que no puede negar.

Él gime contra sus labios cuando ella desliza los brazos sobre sus hombros. Él ahueca las manos en su culo jabonoso, lo amasa y acaricia mientras profundiza el beso y sus lenguas se enlazan, degustándose.

Ella se echa hacia atrás, jadeando. -"Elegiste un mal momento para vestirse."

Él sonríe, aunque hay poco humor en su mirada ardiente. -"Permíteme". Entonces se quita la chaqueta prestada y la camiseta, sigue con los zapatos, los calcetines y por ultimo se desabrocha los vaqueros ajustados para liberar su polla. Completamente desnudo, otra vez, se agacha y su boca reclama la de ella mientras la levanta contra él y entra en el dormitorio.

Isabella cierra los ojos ante el íntimo intercambio de alientos, cede a la sensación electrizante de sus pezones rozándose ligeramente contra el vello de su pecho y bloquea el hecho de que, en cualquier momento, su equipo puede irrumpir aquí, como la policía antidisturbios, con sus armas levantadas y listas para disparar.

Bloquea el hecho de que Edward es un dragón y ella es una criadora. En este momento, se olvida de todo.

Siente un edredón suave y cálido contra su espalda mojada cuando la coloca al final de la cama y separa sus muslos. Las cortinas están abiertas y la débil luz de la luna ilumina sus ojos y la promesa caliente en ellos.

-"Ojalá tuviera toda la noche para hacerte lo que quiero, lamer tu coño y chupar tu clítoris." Su voz se espesa con lujuria. -"Saborear tu esencia."

Sus palabras sólo la llevan cerca del orgasmo, incluso antes de que la cabeza mojada de su polla penetre su coño y luego se detiene, burlándose de ella. Quiere llorar, gritar de frustración. -"Follame duro", jadea. -"¡Por favor!"

La sonrisa de Edward es la de un depredador hambriento, con la intención de devorar a su presa.-"Con mucho gusto".

Él la agarra por los muslos y la inmoviliza, su polla la llena completamente tras un duro empuje de sus caderas.

Sus dientes se clavan en su labio inferior cuando una parte de dolor y dos partes de placer fluyen por sus venas.- "Tan grande", jadea. Pero entonces toda conversación termina cuando se mece en su interior con movimientos largos y furiosos, destinados a eliminar rápidamente su lujuria.

**Sí, antes de que el enemigo nos elimine.**

Aunque intenta bloquear el pensamiento de la muerte que les espera, todavía sigue ahí, royendo y masticando los rincones más profundos de su mente. Y le da un filo peligroso a su unión, cada golpe, cada emoción y respuesta, es amplificada por cien.

Levanta las piernas y apoya los pies en sus hombros. Y cuando sus bolas se estrellan contra ella, la cabeza de su polla martillea su punto G con una precisión infalible, se tensa y culmina con un estremecimiento y un grito desesperado que le hace empuja la mano contra su propia boca para amortiguarlo.

Edward le agarra el culo y la aprieta con fuerza contra él cuando alcanza su propio clímax. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, gime su nombre y derrama su semilla profundamente dentro de ella.

Él se retira de su húmedo coño y baja sus piernas a la cama mientras Isabella llena sus pulmones de aire. Él la mira, con los párpados a media asta. Pero incluso bajo la débil luz de la luna, ella puede ver la tierna calidez en las profundidades de sus ojos dorados, puede ver la adoración que, en este momento al menos, parece mucho más fuerte que la antipatía que mostró después de su primera unión.

La besa en la frente, en los párpados, antes de enderezarse.- "Quise decir lo que dije. Eres realmente hermosa por dentro y por fuera. "

Ella sonríe un poco.- "Gracias."

Él asiente, pensativo. Luego se aparta el cabello oscuro de los hombros.-"Deberíamos vestirnos y buscar algo de comer."

-"Y después salir pitando de aquí."

Sus ojos se arrugan con una sonrisa casi triste. -"Lo de siempre."

Su garganta se espesa. Ella ya esta formando un vínculo con Edward que no tiene nada que ver con la cría. Por primera vez en su vida, siente una profunda conexión con alguien, una chispa emocional que desemboca en algo mucho más fuerte.

Se da cuenta de que Edward también lo percibe. Y ahora... ahora ellos pueden perderlo todo.

**Continuara…**

**2: El Clydesdale es una raza de caballos de Escocia. Aunque al principio era de las razas más pequeñas, ahora es una de las más grandes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Black, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

Se visten en silencio e Isabella se siente aliviada al ver que la ropa prestada efectivamente le queda perfecta. Ella entra en el vestidor e ignora el par de botas, Kneehigh de terciopelo y agarra un par de zapatillas de correr.

Con los dedos peina los rizos húmedos de su cabello, recupera el pasador del cuarto de baño y se recoge el pelo hacia atrás lo mejor que puede. Se acerca a la ventana, pero se queda fuera de la vista de cualquier persona que pueda estar observando la casa. Escanea el exterior. El lago a lo largo, las farolas resplandecen misteriosamente.

No hay sombras moviéndose o algo fuera de lo normal. Pero, incluso si su equipo esta allí fuera, estarán escondidos. Todos están muy bien entrenados.

Aprieta los dientes y se aparta de la ventana, lucha contra el dolor, la incredulidad y la traición que aún roe sus entrañas. Como una de sus superiores, los agentes le habían respetado, habían estado bastante maravillados con ella.

Maldición—ellos le obedecían.

**Sí, hasta que descubrieron que soy una criadora.**

Una vez más, se pregunta si la agencia sabe desde el principio que ella es una a criadora de dragón.

Si alguien ha excavado lo bastante profundo en la tradición del dragón para saber que todos los criadores pueden sentir a los cambia-formas. Que ella percibiese a las demás criaturas, había sido un sorprendente golpe de suerte para la organización mientras comprobaban la verdad.

Edward se cuelga la mochila al hombro y camina hacia ella, con el paso fluido y grácil de un gato.

Su desesperación huye, contiene la respiración cuando él une sus manos y se inclina un poco para besarla con ternura.

Ella suspira contra sus labios. Podría acostumbrarse a esto, a este tipo de intimidad. Él profundiza el beso, su pelos raspan la piel suave de su mandíbula. Huele un poco a pino y a eucalipto, mezclado con el aroma erótico de su sudor.

Cuando por fin se aparta, una nueva conciencia parece palpitar entre ellos en el silencio roto por el débil tic-tac del reloj en el pasillo.

Ella se traga el deseo y algo mucho más profundo... esa innegable conexión con este hombre que no debería sentir, pero que siente. Su voz suena demasiado fuerte. -"No podemos hacerlo. Ahora no".

Con una maldición, él asiente y la conduce hasta la puerta de la habitación, dejan que la vela se consuma en el baño y se dirigen a la planta baja, aún en la oscuridad, son demasiado conscientes de su entorno... del uno del otro.

Isabella comprueba que las gruesas cortinas están echadas. La lámpara que él enciende en el salón parece de repente un faro para el enemigo y tiene que contener su impulso de correr hacia ella y apagar la luz.

Edward abre la puerta de la despensa y rápidamente examina su contenido.- "No tenemos tiempo de cocinar."

No cuando han pasado el poco tiempo que tenían follando como si realmente no hubiera un mañana.

No es que se estuviera quejando.

Él agarra una lata de beans picantes.- "Empecemos con esto." Quita la tapa de un tirón, agarra una cuchara del cajón de los cubiertos. Con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa muy encantadora, proclama.- "Comamos".

Ella se obliga a comer el par de cucharadas que le ofrece, pero sobre todo le observa mientras se traga el contenido de la lata y luego el de cuatro más.

Ella sonríe, su glotonería le resulta encantadora. -"Por lo menos ahora tengo una idea bastante clara de por qué eres capaz de escupir fuego." ve un destello de diversión en sus ojos, ella se vuelve hacia el fregadero y llena un vaso con agua, espera a que su corazón se calme, da unos sorbos y se lo pasa a él.

-"Gracias—"

El perro de una de las casas colindantes ladra de forma agresiva una vez. Dos veces. Aúlla y luego... nada.

**Mierda**.

Se miran el uno al otro durante quizás un nanosegundo. Él deja el vaso en la encimera y con un gesto casi imperceptible, se mueven al unísono hacia la puerta trasera, se deslizan silenciosamente en la oscuridad de los bosques circundantes.

Avanzan unos doscientos metros cuando Isabella percibe a su equipo. Aminora el paso, mientras su cerebro se mueve a toda velocidad.

Ella y Edward sólo tienen una pequeña oportunidad de escapar. De salvarse.

Edward se detiene. Le pone una mano en el hombro y señala un árbol a su derecha, apenas es visible en la oscuridad. Una rama está lo suficientemente baja para agarrarla de un salto. Un escondite perfecto.

Él asiente y se aparta, para que ella salte primero. Isabella coge aire y corre para coger impulso.

Da un salto y se agarra a la rama. Se balancea para impulsarse hacia arriba y aterriza sobre sus rodillas y antebrazos. Ella ahoga un gemido. El dolor de los cortes y rasguños serían insignificantes si su equipo los encuentra.

La luna decide asomarse entre las nubes cuando Edward le tira la mochila. Él retrocede un par de pasos, corre y salta alto, balancea una pierna alrededor de la rama para subirse a sí mismo.

Rápidamente suben más alto, hasta que ven aproximarse a su equipo—ex-equipo— muy por debajo de ellos. Se quedan inmóviles donde están.

Isabella puede distinguir a tres de sus ex-compañeros —ex-amigos— pasar por debajo. Visten trajes ignífugos—de camuflaje negro y verde— y llevan una semiautomática en las manos. Por su forma de andar, supone que son los agentes Alexander, Lucas y Pete.

Dos habían sido sus amantes unos años atrás, mientras que el tercero, llevaba apenas un par de semanas profesándole su adoración.

**Sí, el verdadero amor en su máxima expresión.**

Sus labios se curvan en una mueca. Ellos la habían utilizado, como lo había hecho la agencia. Cierra los ojos por un segundo y se muerde el labio, intenta mantener la calma. Ver la cruda realidad, hace que el cuchillo de su traición se clave mucho más profundo en su alma.

Edward se mueve sigilosamente, pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros y tira de ella contra su pecho, mientras su otra mano se cierra alrededor de la rama, sobre ellos.

Maldita sea, se siente bien, le gusta que él la cuide, que simplemente sepa cuando necesita consuelo.

Sólo desea que siempre pueda ser así.

-"Tenemos que bajar", le susurra al oído. -"Y tiene que ser ahora."

Ella se aparta un poco y mira su cara sombreada. Dios, quiere besarle. Su corazón da un vuelco.

Realmente quiere un futuro con él, tanto que es casi un dolor físico dentro de su pecho.

-"¿Ahora?" Repite ella en voz baja.

Él asiente y murmura.- "Ahora que nos han pasado" Su mano tiembla un poco cuando le toca la mejilla. -"Cariño, no quiero perderte."

-"Yo tampoco quiero perderte", admite.

No es una declaración de amor, pero se acerca, allí mismo, sobre el viejo eucalipto, con una diana en la espalda y los agentes altamente capacitados a su vista.

-"¿Supongo que no puedes cambiar a corto plazo", pregunta ella, con emoción en su voz.

-"No, no sin sufrir graves consecuencias."

**Maldición**. Mira abajo, pero el manto de nubes le impide ver algo. Ella sonríe. También les ayudara a escapar.

Los músculos de Edward tiemblan y se tensan. Ella levanta la mirada y ve como el brillo se extiende en sus ojos. Ojos de dragón...

Pero claro. Él puede cambiar cualquier parte de su cuerpo a voluntad. Hacer uso de la aguda visión del dragón es mucho menos doloroso y consume menos energía que un cambio completo.

-"No hay agentes en el área" murmura. -"Estaremos a salvo si nos vamos en este momento."

Ella asiente y empieza a bajar. En menos de un minuto salta silenciosamente del árbol al suelo húmedo. Edward aterriza a su lado, se agazapa como una pantera y escanea el terreno por última vez.

-"Corre", susurra con urgencia.

Las ramas azotan su rostro mientras corre entre los árboles por todo lo que vale la pena. El aire frío le pica en los ojos. El eucalipto arde en su nariz mientras jadea en busca de aire. Un impacto de adrenalina pulsa por su cuerpo, una sonrisa casi lastima su cara. Estarán bien. Saldrán de esta pesadilla.

Por ahora.

Su corazón martillea contra sus costillas cuando, tres horas más tarde, llegan al otro lado del lago.-"Los agentes ya han pasado por aquí " asegura. -"Debemos estar a salvo por un tiempo."

Verdadero. Hay pocas posibilidades de que el equipo vuelva sobre sus pasos. Ellos se alejaran más, primero barrerán el área que aún no han explorado.

Sigue a Edward por los gruesos árboles y llegan a la primea casa que habían visto, unas horas antes.

Ella mira a través del agua, hacia las débiles luces que están al otro lado, en un entorno calmado y tranquilo. Niega con la cabeza. Le cuesta que creer que habían nadado hasta esas luces y que ahora están de nuevo al otro lado.

Su equipo esta allí, en alguna parte, buscando a Edward, a ella, con la intención de atraparlos... e incluso matarlos.

Ella se da la vuelta, vuelve la espalda a la gente que creía conocer. Ya es hora de dejarlos atrás y de mirar hacia el futuro.

¿Tiene un futuro? ¿Y ese futuro incluye a Edward?

La puerta principal de la casa ha sido derribada. Hay un montón de madera astillada esparcida en la entrada. Ella suelta un tenso suspiro. **Que chapuceros.**

Esos bastardos habían ignorado su formación más básica, evidentemente, no les había importado si ella y Edward estaban dentro y los alertaban con esa fuerte entrada. Esos agentes ni siquiera habían intentado ser discretos y sigilosos. La rapidez fue su única prioridad.

Ella camina detrás de Edward mientras él se dirige a la vieja-cocina. Un innegable temor se desliza en su psique. La recompensa debería ser enorme.

Edward abre la puerta de la nevera y examina el cajón de las verduras.- "Necesito más alimento si quiero utilizar mi forma de dragón." Coge dos decentes manzanas Granny Smith y se vuelve para lanzarle una.

Ella niega con la cabeza. Está muy cansada. Ha sido un infierno de día y de noche y comer es la última cosa en su mente. Se pasa una mano por los ojos y presiona la otra mano contra su frente, el inicio de una migraña se arrastra en su cráneo. Necesita analgésicos y unas buenas ocho horas de sueño, pero se conforma con sólo un par.

Edward la observa con los ojos entrecerrados.- "Te ves destrozada." Señala el sofá.- "¿Por qué no duermes un par de horas? Necesito comer y regenerar mi reserva de energía de todos modos. Puedo mantener un ojo sobre ti. Te despertare rápidamente si es necesario".

-"¿Y después qué?"

-"Si tengo que hacerlo, cambiare a Kezmak y nos largaremos de aquí."

Ella se quita los zapatos. -"Está bien" accede.- "Pero, ¿Que pasará a partir de ahora, dentro de una semana, un mes o un año?"

Su sonrisa es cruel, su mirada refleja una amenaza implacable- "Tengo unas cuantas ideas. Y el dinero ayuda. "Su expresión se suaviza. -"Pero por ahora necesitas descansar."

Ella asiente con la cabeza, de momento va a ignorar lo que ha presenciado, esa parte de él que sin duda le ha ayudado a ganarse un lugar en lo alto de la lista de los más ricos del mundo. La triste verdad es que él tendrá que alimentar esa misma crueldad si quieren seguir con vida.

Ella se acomoda en el sofá de cuero y suspira de alivio. No es tan estúpida como para negar que necesita dormir. Bien podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Su equipo conoce todas las debilidades de Edward, saben que por un tiempo es incapaz de convertirse en Kezmat. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a suspirar. Es evidente que ha sido la única que no estaba al tanto, la única idiota que había pensado que Edward no era un dragón, a pesar de su don.

Pero cuando le conoció supo que Edward era mucho más peligroso que cualquier otro ser al que se había enfrentado.

Isabella se despierta sintiéndose aturdida y desorientada, su sueño aún disolviéndose en su subconsciente. Un sueño que mezcla la realidad y la ficción.

Edward estaba en forma Kezmat y le perseguía, igual que su equipo. Y mientras corría aterrorizada por el fuego que salía de su boca, el hecho de que su corazón se rompiera en dos, le había traumatizado mucho más. Aún estando viva, se sentía muerta por dentro.

**Oh dios**. ¿Cuando había empezado a sentir tan profundamente por él? Más importante aún, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto?

No quiere sentir un amor como el que había sentido por sus padres, no quiere experimentar la pérdida o el dolor. No quiere volver a vivir ese sufrimiento... esa sensación de impotencia y desesperación.

Su única horquilla aparentemente se ha desprendido mientras duerme y cuando se sienta, su cabello se desploma sobre los hombros. El primer rayo de luz del amanecer revela a Edward, haciendo guardia. Cuando capta su mirada, su sonrisa cautelosa rápidamente se convierte en una ardiente. Sus ojos arden con pasión, con un brillo Kezmat que provoca que el aire crepite a su alrededor.

Ella se estremece, es consciente de lo que quiere hacer ahora.

Se pone de pie, sosteniendo su mirada y se desabrocha los vaqueros. Los baja por sus muslos, se le pone la piel de gallina, pero no de frío. La necesidad desenfrenada que atraviesa su cuerpo es la causa. Sale de los pantalones, de los calcetines y luego se saca el jersey y la camisa por la cabeza y los tira a un lado, ahora esta desnuda, a excepción de su sujetador.

Edward gruñe bajo en su garganta. El sonido inhumano aumenta la intensidad carnal, el peligro de estar huyendo, sólo echa más leña al fuego.

Él se quita la ropa cuando ella se desprende de su sujetador de encaje y queda desnuda ante él. **Oh dios**. Su coño esta húmedo, auto-lubricado y sus muslos resbaladizos.

Esta lista para la posesión de Edward. No hay nada suave en su unión. Él tira de ella con fuerza y sus bocas se funcionan mientras él camina adelante y ella queda contra la pared.

Le masajea los pechos, la costura de su coño y finalmente su clítoris hinchado. Ella jadea. Oleadas de puro placer corren por sus venas y despierta cada terminación nerviosa que tiene... y mucho más.

Ella envuelve las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.- "Quiero que me hagas gemir."

Sus ojos se iluminan, un infierno en llamas que revela que su bestia interior está impaciente por la liberación. Captura sus muslos, la mantiene inmóvil y ajusta la polla contra su húmedo coño. Con un áspero gemido, él la baja sobre su polla y la penetra profundamente.

Ella cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.- "Ooh. ¡Sí! "

Su polla sale hasta la mitad y vuelve a enterrarse profundo. Ella abre los ojos cuando él empieza a follarla duro y rápido. Los gemidos escapan de su boca y sus omóplatos se golpean rítmicamente contra la pared. Están haciendo demasiado ruido, lo sabe. Pero en ese momento, ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo puede silenciarla. En ese momento, el placer es lo único que le importa.

Las venas del cuello de Edward sobresalen. -"Voy a correrme", gruñe.

Ella clava las uñas en sus hombros y exclama.- "¡Aún no!"

Él contiene la respiración, abre los ojos como platos y con un rápido movimiento, la levanta en alto y la empala con fuerza. Su polla se hunde en su interior, alcanza su clímax y vacía su semilla caliente en ella…

Se retira de húmedo su calor, con una expresión un poco dura. Ella se pone de pie mientras él la observa. -"Dios. Siento que no te hayas corrido ", dice, jadeando. Él ahueca su cara y la mira intensamente. -"Acabaremos esto correctamente—después. Muy lejos de aquí, donde podamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo e ir despacio. Dónde pueda hacer que te corras una y otra vez".

Ella asiente con la cabeza, le desea tanto que apenas puede pensar con claridad. Su atención se mueve bruscamente a la ventana. Ella frunce el ceño cuando sus hombros se tensan bajo sus dedos y su cerebro pasa de "estoy jodido" a estar en alerta máxima.

-"¿Edward?"

Se vuelve hacia ella.- "Tenemos que irnos."

Ella no se mueve. No de momento. -"¿Los agentes?"

Su expresión brilla con un trasfondo de preocupación. -"No estoy seguro. No he visto movimientos o una señal de que haya alguien ".

Ella se mueve para recuperar su ropa. La coge y le pregunta.-"¿Pero?"

-"Los pájaros han dejado de cantar."

**Mierda.**

Los cucaburras. Las urracas. Los chorlitos. Estos y muchos más, hacen mucho ruido al amanecer.

-"¿Quizás nuestra... actividad los hizo callar?"

-"Puede."

**Pero es poco probable. **Él no tiene que decirlo, ya lo sabe.

La adrenalina empieza a pinchar, después se vierte por sus venas, haciendo que su voz se entrecorte mientras le pregunta.- "¿Eres capaz de cambiar a dragón ahora?"

Él asiente con la cabeza.- "No tengo otra opción. Aunque después de consumir algo de energía me llevara más tiempo cambiar completamente"

Ella frunce el ceño. -"Si es peligroso—"

-"No lo es."

Ella frunce el ceño y pasa la yema de los dedos por sus brazos. Sabe que su corazón está en sus manos, pero no le importa. Ya no quiere jugar al agente -cara- de-poker. Ya no quiere el férreo control de sus defensas... de sus emociones.

Al borde de la muerte, descubre que quiere vivir, que quiere sentir lo que es estar viva.

Una profunda emoción brilla en sus ojos, incluso antes de que ella curve las manos alrededor de sus brazos y se ponga de puntillas para besarlo suavemente, la intensidad de lo que siente amenaza con ahogarla.

**Le amo. Realmente le amo.**

Es increíble, pero es la verdad. En poco tiempo, se ha enamorado de él con fuerza.

Irremediablemente y no lo lamenta.

Ella esboza una media sonrisa y retrocede. Expresar lo que siente tendrá que esperar un día más. Se aclara la garganta.- "Echare un vistazo a la parte de atrás si quieres cubrir el frente."

Sus ojos se dilatan y se iluminan, revelando la primera etapa del cambio a Kezmat.- "Perfecto.

Tengo que cambiar de todos modos y el patio de enfrente me da un montón de espacio".

A mitad del pasillo, Isabella se vuelve hacia él y le pregunta.- "¿Sabes si tú Kezmat me esperara si cambias antes de que vuelva?"

Él asiente con la cabeza, su expresión es posesiva... bestial. -"No me iré sin ti."

Esta vez, su rostro muestra varias emociones. Ternura. Adoración. Amor. Ella asiente y gira de inmediato. -"Bien."

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Black, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

A través de la puerta de cristal tintado, Isabella puede ver el patio trasero, está diseñado como una zona de entretenimiento. La terraza de madera, contiene dos bancos de madera con cojines de rayas vivas, una barbacoa de gas y una mesa de cristal y metal. Jarrones grandes de cobre son suavizados con plantas de hojas anchas.

Todo parece cálido y acogedor. Un lugar donde la familia se reúne y los amigos disfrutan de las visitas.

El anhelo la llena, exprimiendo el aire de sus pulmones. Si hubiese tenido una vida normal— un marido cariñoso y niños— y algo como esto, habría formado parte de ello.

Pone una mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se abre fácilmente. Frunce el ceño, preocupada. ¿Se estaba volviendo tan descuidada e imprudente, como para no darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta?

Los agentes podrían estar dentro en este momento.

Ese pensamiento hace que su cuerpo se tense y su sentido se agudice. La brisa agitando las copas de los eucaliptos, tras las vallas colindantes. El zumbido del avión que cruza el cielo azul sin nubes.

Pero por lo demás, todo permanece tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

Los pelos de se nuca se erizan.

**¡Mierda!**

Ella se gira. El cañón de un rifle está a menos de una pulgada de su cara.

Ella mira a Alexander, no le sorprende verle flanqueado por Lucas y Pete.

-"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Alexander señala con la cabeza hacia su pelo. -"Tu pasador no es solo para recogerte el pelo. Has estado usando nuestro nuevo dispositivo de rastreo, el más sofisticado".

**Por supuesto**.

Se endereza con aparente calma, por dentro, el terror abrasa su vientre. Pero el miedo tiene poco que ver con los hombres que están apuntándole con sus armas. Su sexto sentido le advierte de algo más, de alguien... mucho peor.

Una figura sale de detrás de los tres agentes.

Su corazón se detiene.- "¿Sr. Briggs? ", Susurra.

Es él. No hay error. Aunque su angelical cara es más delgada y vieja, su cuerpo menos musculoso y seguramente arrugado bajo ese caro traje, nada ha cambiado. Aún es la encarnación del mal.

Él pone su mano sobre el arma de Alexander y desliza los dedos por el rifle como si estuviera acariciando a su amante. La mirada legañosa del anciano es inquietante.- "Mi pequeña Isabella, has crecido mucho," dice con voz áspera.

Ella traga. Duro.- "¿Qué quieres?"

El Sr. Briggs esboza una sonrisa que le hiela hasta la médula.

-"Te quiero, Isabella," responde, su ronca voz y su expresión, apenas contienen su alegría.- "Siempre te he querido."

La conmoción se desvanece mientras el miedo la llena, consumiéndola desde adentro hacia afuera.

**¡No!, **grita en su interior, pero el nudo en su garganta impide que lo diga en voz alta.

Los ojos del Sr. Briggs carecen de calor mientras sus finos labios sonríen más amplio. -"Después de todo lo que he pasado para llegar a este momento, ¿de verdad crees que te dejaría ir? Te escapaste una vez. Pero te deje marchar tan sólo para poder pescarte de nuevo".

Se tambalea, de alguna manera vuelve a ser aquella niña indefensa. -"Fuiste tú, ¿no?"gruñe.-"Mataste a mis padres."

-"Isabella, Isabella." Él chasquea la lengua, juega con ella al gato y al ratón.- "¿Percibes algo sobrenatural en mí?"

-"No. Eres humano. Pero estás muerto por dentro. Muerto. Enfermo y retorcido. "Ella niega con la cabeza.- "Puede que no empuñaras el cuchillo, pero seguro que mataste a mis padres."

-"Sexy e inteligente", se burla.- "Es una pena, de verdad, sacar del equipo a mi mejor agente. Pero tengo planes más importantes para ti. "

-"¿Planes?" Susurra crudamente, las náuseas aumentan rápidamente. Su corazón se acelera en su pecho.- "¿Y dónde está Edward? ¿Qué has hecho con él? "

-"El dragón está bien", sonríe.- "Aunque me imagino que el tranquilizante de elefante que utilizamos con él le mantendrá sedado por muchas horas, ya que sólo estaba a mitad del cambio."

Se siente un poco aliviada. Edward esta vivo, eso es lo único que importa. Se ocupara de lo que la agencia piensa hacer con él cuando llegue el momento.

La expresión y mirada del Sr. Briggs es demasiado sagaz.- "Por cierto, tienes razón—Nunca me ensucio las manos. Tengo mis propias criaturas sobrenaturales para eso. "Ante su mirada sorprendida, él agrega,- "Isabella,¿ no lo entiendes?. Eres una criadora muy especial. Darás a luz un arma muy poderosa. Mi propio dragón. Un asesino más potente que cualquier hombre lobo."

Los otros agentes le observan atónitos, pero Isabella apenas lo nota. Su mente empieza a darle vueltas a lo que ha dicho. **Bastardo. ¡Enfermo hijo de puta! No se contenta con explotar a los** **licantropos y a las demás criaturas sobrenaturales. ¡Quiere que me quede embarazada y** **convertir a mí su bebé en un asesino!**

-"Así que todo esto", extiende los brazos, con las manos abiertas, -"¿Ha sido organizado para que Edward me deje embarazada?"

-"Culpable de los cargos", dice con una sonrisa lasciva, que le hace sentirse violada a muchos niveles.

-"¿Y mis padres? ¿Qué te hicieron ellos? "

Él se encoge de hombros. -"La agencia buscó a tus padres durante años. Al final los encontraron, junto a su hija pequeña, que era sin duda el hallazgo más importante en la historia del PDA. Por desgracia, tu madre y tu padre sospecharon de mí desde que me compré la casa de al lado".

-"Así que no soy la única que piensa que eres un desgraciado", dice ella, de alguna manera esa información la reconforta.

-"¿Desgraciado?", se hace eco, con una carcajada que le crispa los nervios- "No estoy seguro de que tus padres pensaran eso de mí. Creo que más bien me consideraban muy peligroso".

-"Si lo hubieran hecho, no se habrían quedado, no se habrían arriesgado."

-"Sólo fui su vecino durante tres semanas, pero entonces empecé a notar esas miradas sospechosas", continua coloquial-mente. -"Ellos notaron mi interés por su hija y supe de inmediato que no podía arriesgar todo lo que la agencia había conseguido. "

Su visión se nubla, su vientre se anuda dolorosamente. Ella no quiere oír... pero tiene que hacerlo.

-"Ellos estaban arrojando cosas en las maletas la noche que entre en tu casa con dos hombres lobo. Estaban a punto de huir contigo. No podía permitir eso. "

-"No ¡Ya he oído suficiente! "gruñe ella.

La habitación empieza a girar lentamente, mientras su mente empieza a moverse más rápido. Ahora entiende por qué las "autoridades" llegaron al poco tiempo de que encontrara los cuerpos destrozados de su madre y padre. Isabella no recordaba nada después de entrar en su habitación. Se lleva una mano temblorosa a la boca. Había asumido—erróneamente—que alguien había llamado a la policía. **Fueron ellos**. La agencia lo sabían todo, desde el principio.

Empezaron a buscarla cuando salió corriendo después del funeral. El PDA la encontró varios meses después —una niña medio muerta de hambre, en la calle, sola, cubierta de mugre y harapos. La engañaron, fingieron que se preocupaban por ella, le dieron ropa, comida y calor. La entrenaron, le dieron las habilidades que necesitaba si alguna vez encontraba al asesino de sus padres. Dios...

El Sr. Briggs la observa, como si leyera sus pensamientos más profundos. -"Sabemos que has follado con el dragón. También sabemos que una criadora es siempre fértil en la intimidad con un Kezmat".

-"Lo siento", le gruñe.- "Yo no estoy embarazada." Ella le lanza una mirada de disgusto.-"Llevo años tomando la píldora anticonceptiva."

Los tres agentes se apartan un poco cuando el Sr. Briggs da un paso adelante. Resopló con diversión leve.- "Eso es verdad—hasta hace poco." Se encoge de hombros. -"La agencia sustituyo tus pastillas anticonceptivas con placebos. Ahora eres muy fértil... y, estoy seguro, de que estás muy embarazada".

Isabella siente como la sangre abandona su rostro**. !No¡** Esa elección debía ser suya. La agencia jamás le arrancará a su bebé de los brazos. Ella morirá primero. Y se llevara a cada uno de estos bastardos con ella.

Ella niega con la cabeza, se centra en uno de los tres hombres que una vez fue su compañero de armas.- "¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto ocurra. Confié en ti. "

Luke mira a Pete. La mandíbula de Alexander se tensa, refleja su malestar en la mirada.

El Sr. Briggs se ríe con desdén.- "Más engaños. Pero ahora puedes ser inteligente y venir con nosotros. Tienes la oportunidad de salvar a Edward y al pequeño monstruo que llevas en el vientre".

Su voz no revela nada cuando ella le pregunta.- "¿Por qué? ¿para que puedas quitarme a mi hijo y utilizarlo como una máquina de matar? "**Por encima de mi cadáver.**

-"No tienes por qué ser tan melodramática", se burla.- "Yo sólo quiero aprovechar el potencial de tu hijo, lavarle el cerebro, mientras él—o ella—es lo suficientemente joven como para no conocer nada mejor."

**Si. Igual que la agencia hizo conmigo.**

Ella señala hacia el jardín delantero. -"¿Y qué hay de Edward?"

El Sr. Briggs se encoge de hombros.- "Lo restringiremos con cadenas y lo encerraremos." Su expresión complacida es demasiado repugnante. -"Y le follaras hasta que yo consiga una familia entera de dragones".

-"Oh, Dios mío." ahora comprende sus verdaderas intenciones. -"Vas a mantenerlos en su forma de dragón, ¿verdad?"

**Para que se olviden de su humanidad, de todo, para que la agencia inste los instintos de la bestia.**

Alexander frunce el ceño, está información le incómoda.- "Dijiste que no le harías daño a Isabella—"

El Sr. Briggs gira la cabeza, la furia cubre su rostro. -"¡Cierra la boca, gusano!" Gruñe. -"Esta operación es mucho más grande de lo que puedes imaginarte."

Los hombros de Pete se tensan. -"No somos tus mascotas, Briggs."

Lucas mira a Isabella.- "Juramos lealtad a la agencia y lo hicimos en serio, pero parece que la agencia no ha sido completamente honesta.".

Un rugido inhumano, suena en el jardín delantero.

El corazón de Isabella late con fuerza. Contra todo pronóstico, Edward ha despertado y, por el sonido del mismo, ahora es el dragón. Ella casi siente lástima por los agentes del exterior.

Ella asintió con rapidez a sus ex-compañeros. -"Marchaos. Antes de que Edward os mate. "

Los ojos del Sr. Briggs se estrechan con rabia.- "Quedaos y luchad contra el dragón, ¡malditos cobardes!" la saliva corre por su barbilla.- "¡Os matare por esto!"

-"No le escuchéis", dice ella, se siente demasiado tranquila cuando otro rugido de Edward sacude la casa. -"Vuestro jefe no saldrá de aquí."

Pete y Lucas asienten con la cabeza antes de huir por la puerta trasera. Alexander lanza su arma a Isabella. Él le dirige una mirada suplicante, abre la boca como si fuera a pedir disculpas.

-"No lo hagas", suspira ella. -"Por favor. No lo hagas. "

Cuando Alexander desaparece por la puerta de atrás, apunta el arma hacia el señor Briggs, quien cae de rodillas, con el rostro ceniciento. -"¡Isabella! Piensa en todo lo que hemos hecho por ti. ¡Ten piedad! No estoy armado. No puedo defenderme".

-"Tampoco mis padres", dice rotundamente.

Edward atraviesa la casa, es demasiado grande y tiene demasiada prisa como para no destrozar los muebles y las paredes. Ella sigue apuntando el arma hacia Briggs, aunque sabe que es demasiado cobarde para huir.

Cuando su dragón entra en la estrecha cocina, Isabella da un paso hacia él, observa fascinada sus ojos rojos. Luego se aparta.

Un río de fuego brota de la boca de Edward y las llamas envuelven al hombre—al asesino— aún de rodillas.

Se ha vuelto un día glorioso. El lago resplandece como una lámina de hierro bajo el sol, el aire contiene un débil aroma a jazmín y miel. Pero los ojos de Isabella están puestos en Edward. En lo bello que es en forma de dragón. Dios, como le ama.

Si es guapo como humano, como Kezmat es divino. Como un camaleón, su cuerpo escamoso adopta el color azul del cielo. El camuflaje perfecto para volar.

Cuando el olor a quemado del Sr. Briggs llena sus fosas nasales, Isabella sale al exterior, respira profundo y se sienta cerca del agua. Edward se coloca a su lado, apoya la cabeza escamosa en su regazo y le mira —con ojos suplicantes.

-"No lo lamentes", murmura y suspira, pasa una mano sobre su cabeza y frota las dos protuberancias romas— supone que son cuernos. -"Me alegro de que ese asesino tenga lo que se merece."

Ella siente el cambio, incluso antes de que ruga de dolor. Sus huesos grandes crujen, su cuerpo vuelve al tamaño y la forma de un hombre, su cola y mandíbula retroceden, su piel escamosa de color azul se vuelve piel suave dorada. Él pasa los dedos por su cabello oscuro. Aunque su rostro sigue pálido y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

Sus párpados se abren, pura emoción brilla en su mirada cansada. -"Eres libre", susurra.-"Los agentes ahora están de tu lado."

-"¿Lo oíste?"

Su media sonrisa parece casi dolorosa.- "Los dragones tienen un oído excepcional."

Ella suelta un tenso suspiro.- "Libres", susurra.- "Casi no puedo creerlo. Aunque la agencia podría enviar a otras personas. "hace una pausa, se muerde el labio inferior.-"¿Entonces has oído que... que estoy embarazada?"

Se sienta y abre los brazos.- "Ven aquí. Por favor".

Se desploma contra él, envuelve los brazos alrededor de su pecho y murmura.-"Nunca me planteé tener hijos. Siempre he pensado que sólo las mujeres "normales" merecen esos regalos, las mujeres que tienen a alguien que las ama tanto como a su hijo. "

Ahueca una de sus grandes manos en su nuca y frota su pulgar contra su piel.- "Cariño, te amo. Con todo mi corazón. Con mi alma". Suelta una carcajada ronca -"Y me gusta que no seas normal, por razones obvias."

**¿Es posible? ¿Él realmente me ama?- **"¿Tú... me amas?"

-"Isabella, mírame".

Ella levanta la cabeza, le mira fijamente a los ojos. -"Te amo desde que entraste por la puerta de mi ático, vestida como una puta, pero con la apariencia de un ángel."

Su corazón arde aún cuando le frunce el ceño. -"Sin embargo sabías quién era yo. Sabías que era una criadora".

-"Sí. Aunque uno de los mejores detectives tardó muchos años en encontrarte, "admite. -"La agencia no es la única que tiene conexiones. Te contraté como 'prostituta' porque era la única forma que tenia de acercarme a ti. "desliza la mano suavemente a lo largo de su mandíbula. -"Ya habías vendido tu alma a la agencia."

Ella suspira. Edward tiene razón. Todas esas veces que mentalmente se había repetido que nunca olvidara quién es, que nunca confiara en nadie— y hace exactamente lo contrario.-"Entonces, ¿cómo supiste quién era —que era la chica adecuada? La agencia me cambió el nombre. "

Sus dedos juegan con su cabello salvaje. -"Los criadores tienen el cabello rojo como el fuego de un dragón y la química innegable entre un Kezmat y una criadora disipa toda lógica. Todo el sentido común".

No le extraña que todo su razonamiento, todo su conocimiento, todos sus años de entrenamiento salieran por la ventana en el instante que puso los ojos en él. -"¿Entonces esta atracción que sentimos es sólo... lujuria?"

Niega con la cabeza.- "No. Lo que siento por ti es mucho más profundo que una atracción física. Es emocional. Es espiritual. "Su mano baja y extiende los dedos sobre su vientre plano. -"Eres mi compañera de vida."

Le permite tirar de ella, él le da un breve beso y ella se echa hacia atrás, busca su mirada.- "Yo también te amo pero ¿te das cuenta de que estás tomando algo más que una criadora y una exigente?. A veces soy demasiado humana. No duermo mucho—Tengo horribles pesadillas, aún después de todos estos años. Y tengo muy mal carácter—"

Aprieta un dedo contra sus labios. -"Shh." Su sonrisa es cálida, cariñosa y sexy. -"Lo único que me importa es... nuestro futuro."

Entonces él se mueve de repente y la inmoviliza bajo de su duro cuerpo. -"Y creo que sé exactamente cómo demostrarlo", concluye con voz ronca.

**Fin**


	10. Chapter 10 Historia 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Black, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 3**

**Adicción Peligrosa Por Desiree Holt**

Tras conseguir realizar su sueño de poseer un rancho, Edward está listo para el siguiente paso —establecerse con la sub perfecta. Y esa es Isabella. Una sola mirada a esa pequeña belleza y se pone duro. Isabella ha sufrido abusos de su ex-Dom y se mantiene alejada del tipo de vida que ama, pero la necesidad del bondage, del sexo alucinante, de la flagelación y de la mano suave de Edward le ayudara a volver a su adición más peligrosa.

**Capitulo 1**

**Si sigue mordisqueando su labio inferior de esa manera, voy a follarla sobre el suelo de este restaurante.**

Edward Cullen se echa hacia atrás en el sillón del reservado y observa a la mujer frente a él. Está escribiendo rápidamente en su netbook, con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes de una manera que le dan ganas de meter la lengua en su boca. Su top rojo muestra un poco de escote. Él ya ha memorizado las exuberantes curvas que realzan su figura. Su pelo rubio cae como una cortina alrededor de su cara, destacando sus pómulos y sus inusuales ojos violetas.

En el momento que conoce a Isabella Swan, en el instante que se dan la mano, siente esa conexión. No puede recordar la última vez que una mujer le afectó tanto, si alguna vez hubo alguna. Ve el mismo efecto en sus ojos— y en cómo aparta la mano de la suya, como se hubiera quemado.

El cocimiento sigue ahí— como una sensación intangible e innegable.

¿Lo siente ella también? ¿Le reconoce como un Dom, al igual que él sabe que ella es una traviesa sumisa?

Como muchas de las sumisas que conoce, Isabella es una profesional y una mujer muy segura de sí misma. Sin embargo, la necesidad ser dominada está ahí, latente.

Contratarla para que se encargue de la promoción e inauguración de su rancho le ha dado el tiempo que necesitaba para evaluar esta atracción. Le ha costado mucho ahuyentar la fantasía recurrente de ella desnuda, de rodillas, con las manos atadas a su espalda y los labios alrededor de su polla.

**Mierda**. Ahora su polla se ha puesto muy dura.

El deseo que le ha apisonado durante dos meses, desde que la conoce, vuelve con fuerza mientras está sentado en el restaurante. Necesita dominarla. Para poder jugar a los juegos que han sido una parte integral de su vida durante mucho tiempo.

¿O es sólo una ilusión de su parte? Ella ha sido muy cuidadosa y ha evitado cualquier contacto desde ese único apretón de manos, casi como si le asustara su reacción a él.

Edward se esperaba un periodo de sequía tras su llegada a este conservador condado para comprar el rancho y convertirlo en uno con cierto atractivo turístico. En esta zona no hay clubs de BDSM y los viajes de ida y vuelta, entre Dallas y Texas, le han mantenido más ocupado de lo que esperaba.

Reponer las existencias, contratar la mano de obra, entrevistar a un capataz. Las reuniones con los arquitectos. Los permisos del condado...

Ha estado demasiado ocupado para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Le duele la cabeza sólo de pensarlo. Otras partes de su cuerpo le duelen más.

Se pregunta cuál es la historia de Isabella. Ella ha ignorado las pequeñas señales que le ha enviado.

¿Su último Dom había sido insensible? ¿Despreocupado? ¿Demasiado duro en los juegos que jugaron? Dios, odiaría que eso hubiera pasado.

El pensamiento de restringirla y azotar lo que esta seguro es un culo muy dulce casi le hace gemir.

Tiene que ser la abstinencia lo que le pone tan cachondo.

**Ya basta o te avergonzaras a ti mismo.**

Isabella levanta la mirada del teclado y frunce el ceño.

-"Siento que esto me lleve tanto tiempo." Dios, podría escuchar su voz para siempre. -"Quiero asegurarme de que he incluido todas las notas que has traído."

-"Tómate tu tiempo. Estoy contento con el trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora. Supongo que debo considerarme afortunado. Entiendo que eres la mejor en todo, pero ¿no podrías relajarte por un rato? "

Una sombra de tristeza llena su mirada por un instante. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Problemas familiares? ¿Algo más? Probablemente es algo que no quiere saber. Se sienta un poco más erguido y hace señas al camarero.

-"¿Otra copa, Isabella? ¿Quizás un poco de vino? "

-"Oh," ella suspira. -"El vino suena genial, pero no bebo cuando estoy trabajando. Un refresco estará bien. "Ella sonríe.- "Terminare en unos pocos segundos. Entonces puedes echarle un vistazo para ver si es lo que quieres".

Edward mira alrededor del restaurante mientras da un sorbo a su bebida. Isabella prefiere que se reúnan aquí en vez de en su oficina, que esta en su casa. Se da cuenta de que la gente ya se ha ido y que prácticamente están solos. Este es uno de los pocos restaurantes de lujo que hay en el condado y aún así, no se siente como si estuviera en Dallas, donde el ambiente claustrofóbico de la ciudad le estaba ahogando poco a poco. Esta harto de todo eso.

Los cuarenta están a la vuelta de la esquina. Antes de que lleguen, quiere un cambio en su vida. Esta cansado del desfile interminable de subs, que para él solo son un intercambio de placer físico. Había sido su elección, por supuesto, pero ahora quiere algo diferente. Durante un tiempo incluso pensó en abandonar el estilo de vida D /s, pero esta demasiado arraigada en él. Es como una droga que no puede patear. Y la tensión en su cuerpo después de unos meses de abstinencia le demuestra que es una adición para él.

-"Gracias por ser tan paciente", dice Isabella, metiendo el pelo detrás de su oreja.

Ese pequeño gesto siempre le excita. Diablos, todo en ella le excita.

-"No hay problema", le asegura.

Levanta su bourbon y le da un pequeño sorbo.

No necesita que el alcohol embote su mente para lo que tiene pensado. Hoy es su cuarta reunión y tiene un plan, uno que podría funcionar. Quiere llevarla a un lugar más privado, uno mucho menos público que este restaurante, aunque este casi vacío. Alejarla de todas las miradas indiscretas y hacerle saber lo que quiere. Ver si ella lo quiere también.

Si por alguna razón ella se resiste, ciertamente él no va a obligarla. Eso no forma parte de su personalidad. Pero Mierda, quiere dominarla más de lo que nunca ha querido dominar a una mujer.

**Tómatelo con calma, gilipollas. No estas hablando de un compromiso de vida.**

Pero, ¿no es eso exactamente lo que tiene en mente? ¿Olvidarse de los juegos casuales y establecerse con la persona adecuada?

Él se patea mentalmente a sí mismo. Primero tiene que saber si ella está interesada en él. Entonces podrían partir de ahí. Dulce Jesús, ya está loco por ella y ni siquiera la ha follado.

Edward piensa que si no hace algo pronto, sus pelotas terminaran explotando. Menos mal que últimamente gasta mucha energía en el pastoreo del ganado y en los caballos.

-"Está bien." Isabella gira el pequeño netbook para que él pueda ver la pantalla.-"Lo tengo todo aquí, desde el primer comunicado de prensa para la campaña de inauguración. Echa un vistazo a este plazo y dime lo que piensas. "

Observa el documento, ve que ha incorporado todas las sugerencias que ha hecho. Es una excelente campaña que despertara el interés del público, incluso la invitación de la fiesta de apertura está dirigida a las personas que pueden hacer que su empresa tenga éxito. Edward asiente y vuelve el netbook hacia ella.

-"Se ve bien. Envíame una copia. Luego puedes empezar a trabajar en esos gráficos".

-"¡Estupendo! Me alegro de que te guste".

Ella se muerde el labio mientras guarda el documento y se lo envía por correo electrónico. Al verla, Edward piensa que si su polla se pone más grande o más dura, nunca será capaz de abandonar el restaurante.

Deja la copa y se inclina hacia adelante, empuja el portátil a un lado. -"Isabella".

-"¿Sí?"

-"No has visto el lugar desde hace unas semanas. Un montón de trabajo se ha llevado a cabo. Creo que sería una buena idea que vinieras a verlo. Trae tu cámara. Toma algunas fotos".

Ella frunce el ceño de nuevo y asiente. -"Por supuesto. Tienes toda la razón. Tal vez pueda hacer un comunicado de prensa inicial. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo? "

**Quiero hacerlo ahora.**

-"Estaba pensando que puedes venir esta tarde. Podría mostrarte la propiedad y luego echar un par de filetes en la parrilla. "Sonríe. -"Todavía está muy rústico pero está bastante bien para una visita."

-"Oh, no estoy segura—"

Cierra la mano sobre una de las suyas. -"¿Me tienes miedo, Isabella?"

No tira de su mano, Edward considera que es una buena señal.

-"Um, no. Claro que no. es sólo que no sé si—"

-"¿Si confías en ti misma?" Él lo dice en un tono burlón, aunque ve la respuesta en sus ojos.

Su respiración se engancha un poco. Él se inclina más, puede ver su pulso en el hueco de su garganta. Sus mejillas se sonrojan y ella aparta la mano, baja la mirada a su netbook. Termina su bebida y luego cierra el ordenador. Cuando ella le mira, sus emociones están bajo control.

Casi.

-"Eso sería muy agradable. Como a menudo con los clientes. Me da una idea del lugar. "

**No es lo único que vas a tener conmigo.**

-"Entonces está decidido." Él mira su reloj. -"¿Te parece bien a las cinco?"

-"Si." Ella desliza el pequeño ordenador en su maletín.- "Pero insisto en pagar el almuerzo." Su sonrisa es como una caricia sensual.

-"Uh-uh. Soy el cliente, yo decido quién paga y el qué".

-"Pero puedo deducirlo como un gasto", señala.

-"Quizás la próxima vez." Deja varios billetes sobre la mesa y se levanta.- "¿Te veo a las cinco?"

-"Por supuesto."

Espera a que se ponga de pie y luego la conduce hasta la puerta con un ligero toque en su codo. Ella se tensa, pero no se aparta. Edward piensa que pronto sabrá si su conflicto —es con él o con el asunto D / s. ¿Esta luchando contra este estilo de vida? Y si es así, ¿por qué?

En el parking, se detienen junto a su coche. Edward se obliga a no cogerle la cara y saborear sus labios, unos que ha estado mirando durante las dos últimas horas. En vez ceder a la tentación, él se aleja.-"Nos vemos a las cinco."

Ella asiente con la cabeza. -"Lo estoy deseando"

Eso espera, porque él sin duda lo está. Mientras tanto, se ocupará de los preparativos.

Isabella deja el maletín sobre la mesa y acaba de sacar el netbook cuando suena el timbre.

Maldición. Esperaba tener un poco de tranquilidad para arreglar su cabeza antes de dirigirse al Rancho Pass. Lo último que necesita ahora es que alguien le distraiga. Con un suspiro, abre la puerta.

-"Pensé que debía arriesgarme. Ver si estabas en casa". Angela Panetta esta en su porche delantero, sonriendo. -"Has almorzado con el alto, oscuro y demasiado peligroso, ¿verdad?"

Isabella le devuelve la sonrisa y abre más la puerta. Ella y Angela son amigas desde la secundaria.

Angela es la única persona vainilla que conoce el otro lado de su vida. Ese lado adictivo, el que está a punto de meterla en un gran problema.

-"Vamos a la sala," dice ella. -"Serviré un par de copas de vino."

-"¿Es una copa" uh-oh "o una copa" yeehaw '? "

-"No estoy segura. Iré a por las bebidas. Es un lindo día y no hace demasiado calor. Podemos sentarnos en el patio".

Pero cuando están tendidos en las tumbonas acolchadas, bebiendo su vino, Isabella no sabe por dónde empezar.

-"Entonces, ¿cómo fue el almuerzo?" Angela pregunta de nuevo. -"¿Cual es esta? ¿La tercera vez? ¿la cuarta? ¿Sigues pensando que sólo es una cuestión de 'negocios "?"

Isabella pasa el dedo por el borde de la copa. -"Sólo son negocios, Angela. Ya te lo he dicho. "

-"También Dijiste que es un Dom. Uno fuerte. Y creo que te gusta. "

Un escalofrío sube por su espalda. Las señales están ahí desde el principio. Desde que se dieron la mano y le miró a los ojos. Después de tantos años, ella reconoce los signos instintivamente. Durante mucho tiempo, desde Jacob, ha evitado ese estilo de vida, pero para Isabella es casi como si intentara dejar de comer. O de respirar. Los últimos catorce meses han sido miserables. Sólo el trabajo ha conseguido mantenerla cuerda.

-"Una gran razón para no involucrarme con él", dice.- "Mi último Dom resultó ser un monstruo, como bien sabes. Debí rechazar este trabajo".

Angela se baja las gafas de sol por la nariz y mira a Isabella por encima de estas. -"Intenta venderle eso a otra persona. Escucho el tono de tu voz cuando mencionas su nombre. "

-"Sabes exactamente por qué no puedo hacer esto."

-"Oh, mierda." Angela toma un buen trago de vino.- "¿Vas a dejar que el bastardo de Jacob arruine tu vida para siempre? Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya ".

Isabella mira su copa de vino.- "Si hubiera sido más respetuosa con él, o más atenta-"

-"Eso es una mierda." Ella se sienta y pasa las piernas por un lado de la tumbona.- "No pretendo entender por qué te atrae este estilo de vida, muchacha. Tampoco te juzgo. Son diferentes en todo, ¿sabes?. Sólo le he visto un par de veces y sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que Edward Cullen es un animal totalmente diferente a Jacob Black. Ellos pueden tener en común este estilo de vida, pero apuesto a que lo ven de diferente forma".

Isabella se encoge de hombros. -"Quizás no puedo arriesgarme."

-"Creo que debes hacerlo. Jacob fue más allá de la dominación. No pretendo saberlo todo, pero he leído un montón sobre esto para entenderte cuando hablamos de ello. Sé que un buen Dom responsable nunca, jamás abusa de su sumisa. Nunca la lleva más allá de su límite. Nunca le inflige daño".

-"Angela—" Isabella empieza hablar.

-"Escúchame. Jacob era un sádico hijo de puta que utilizó su posición de Dom para infligirte un castigo excesivo. No fuiste tú, chica, fue él. Sólo él. "Ella mira a Isabella por encima de sus gafas de sol de nuevo. -"¿Me estás oyendo?"

-"Sí, sí, sí."

-"Pero no me escuchas." Angela termina su vino. -"No te muevas. Ahora vuelvo".

Ella regresa con la botella de vino, rellena las copas.- "Entonces...", dice mientras se acomoda de nuevo en la tumbona.- "Que tal con el alto, oscuro y demasiado peligroso. Ese cuyo nombre nunca sale de tus labios".

-"Edward Cullen," dice Isabella a propósito.- "Ya está. ¿Ves? No hay problema".

-"Háblame del almuerzo."

-"Dios, Angela." Ella se aparta el pelo de la cara-. "Estoy echa un lio. Mi cerebro me dice que debo mantenerme estrictamente profesional. Que es lo mejor para mí. "

-"¿En serio?" Angela arquea una ceja. -"Bueno, si me disculpas, tu coño y tus pezones están diciendo otra cosa."

Las mejillas de Isabella se sonrojan. A pesar de que son muy cercanas, a pesar de las cosas eróticas que ha experimentado, sigue avergonzándose un poco cuando su amiga le habla con tanta claridad.

Un Dom le había dicho una vez que su sonrojo era una de sus cualidades más atractivas.

-"Él quiere que vaya a ver el Rancho Pass, hemos quedado a las cinco ", dice bruscamente.- "Y quiere que cene con él."

-"Bien, infiernos. Si tú no vas, siempre puedo ir yo. "

Isabella se echa a reír. -"Huirías de este Dom como si tus pantalones estuvieran en llamas. Créeme. Después de tantos años, le reconozco exactamente por lo que es. "

Angela la mira. -"Entonces, ¿por qué huyes de él? ¿Aún estás asustada? Isabella, sabes que no puedes darle la espalda a esa vida más de lo que puedes dejar de respirar. Dijiste que no emite vibraciones negativas".

Isabella mira al otro lado del patio. -"Quizás no confío en mi juicio."

Angela espera un instante antes de comentar.- "Una vez más, Jacob es una persona abusiva. Él usó el estilo de vida D / s para encubrir lo que realmente es".

Las lágrimas arden contra sus párpados. -"Me hizo daño, Angela. Mucho. Aún peor que eso, me hizo sentir culpable".

-"¿Así... qué... simplemente te alejas de cualquier relación? ¿De la vida? "

Isabella duda. -"Ojalá pudiera", dice en voz muy baja.- "Cada vez que cierro los ojos, recuerdo...".

-"Quizás es el momento de crear nuevos recuerdos, chica."

-"Oh, Angela, no lo sé." Ella toma un sorbo de vino.

-"Llevas meses alejándote de cualquier contacto con la vida", señala Angela. -"No puedes decir que no te molesta. Veo que estás nerviosa. Has estado en ese estilo de vida durante años. No creo que dejarlo sea lo mejor para ti. ".

-"¿Ni por una buena razón?"

Su amiga suspira.- "Somos lo que somos. Esa es la pura verdad. Todo lo que sé es que no eres feliz desde hace mucho tiempo y que no es sólo por las secuelas de lo que te pasó con Jacob,"

-"Tiene mucho que ver."

-"Un hombre. Un pésimo y horrible hombre. No dejes que joda tu vida, Isabella. Porque entonces él gana. "Ella sonríe.- "Además, el Señor alto, oscuro y demasiado peligroso parece saber como conseguir tu respeto. Vuelve a lo que amas. Serás mucho más cuidadosa esta vez y reconocerás la mala conducta".

-"No la detecte en Jacob", señala.

Angela suelta un bufido. -"No me gustó desde el primer día, pero estabas tan atontada que no me habrías escuchado."

-"Pensé-"

-"Te equivocaste. Sé que ahora serás más cautelosa. Hazlo. "Ella pone una mano sobre el hombro de Isabella para tranquilizarla. -"Isabella, esto es lo que quieres. Esta es tu vida. Y Edward Cullen no emite malos rollos".

-"La cuestión es, Angela..." Ella pasa el dedo por el borde de la copa.- "Me gusta mucho este chico. Creo que podría gustarme aún más. ¿Qué pasa si—"

-"Sin peros, ¿recuerdas?"

-"Está bien, está bien." Isabella suspira y mira el reloj. -"En ese caso, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de ir a su guarida."

-"Entonces te dejare hacerlo." Angela la mira con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.- "Y espero que un informe completo."

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno aquí la siguiente historia pero se ve interesante jejej ya dejamos a los aliens, y criaturas para venir a parar en lo de DOM/SUB xD que cambio tan drástico jaja pero bueno a la vez.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Kou, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 3**

**Adicción Peligrosa Por Desiree Holt**

**Capitulo Dos**

Edward se apoya contra la barandilla del porche cuando ve la camioneta roja por el camino de tierra. Encuentra el color vivo apropiado para la vibrante personalidad de Isabella. Ha pasado las últimas dos horas preguntándose si ella vendría o no. Cada vez que sonaba su móvil, estaba seguro de que era Isabella para cancelar la cita.

Pero no, aquí esta. Antes incluso de que ella se detenga, su polla se endurece y sus bolas se aprietan dolorosamente.

Sólo empeora cuando se baja del vehículo. Los vaqueros que lleva se adaptan perfectamente a sus piernas y redondo culo, como si estuviesen hechos a medida. Sus pezones empujan contra la camiseta de algodón que lleva debajo de una blusa abierta, anudada bajo las tetas. Observa las botas y sonríe. Ella le había mencionado que le gusta montar a caballo.

Isabella se detiene en la entrada. Su mirada recorre todos los cambios de la casa.- "Habrás pagado un dineral para conseguir tanto y tan rápido", comenta ella.

Él se echa a reír.- "Quizás lo suficiente para vivir como un príncipe. Es sólo que no quiero perder el tiempo. "baja las escaleras. -"Déjalo todo menos la cámara. Cierra el coche y ven conmigo".

Lo sigue alrededor de la casa hasta el granero y otra vez se queda estupefacta. El antiguo granero ha sido restaurado y pintado. En el corral, hay seis caballos relinchando y jugando. En el pasto, hay un rebaño de vacas comiendo heno.

Ella lo mira fijamente.- "¿Estoy en el lugar correcto?"

-"Sí, señora. Lo estás. Haz esas fotos y luego daremos un pequeño paseo. Cuando volvamos, el carbón estará perfecto para dorar esos filetes".

Él espera pacientemente, observa la gracia de sus movimientos mientras hace las fotos con su pequeña cámara digital. Los vaqueros se aferran amorosamente a uno de los mejores culos que ha visto y su cabello brilla como el oro bajo la luz del sol. Él envía un severo mensaje a su polla que exige libertad y anhela el calor húmedo del coño de Isabella.

Ella finalmente se vuelve hacia él, sonriendo. Se mete la cámara en un bolsillo de los vaqueros.

-"Tengo unas buenas tomas. Creo que te agradara la manera en que voy a usarlas. ".

-"No tengo ninguna duda." Él levanta la voz. -"Hey, Nolan. ¿Tienes los caballos listos?"

-"Enseguida", grita en respuesta.

Un delgado hombre, un poco patizambo, lleva dos caballos ensillados al establo.

-"Sunshine debería adaptarse muy bien a ti", dice Edward, ayuda a Isabella a subir al caballo. Mira a Nolan. -"Cuida de las brasas por mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Claro, jefe."

Mientras salen del granero, Edward se pregunta si alguna vez dejara de sentirse orgulloso de su tierra.

Había trabajado muchos veranos en los ranchos de los demás. Vendió su alma a la ciudad para ganar el dinero que necesitaba para comprar su propio pedazo de cielo. Ahora lo tiene. Y si las cosas salen bien, tendrá con quien compartirlo.

**No te apresures. Una cosa a la vez**

Isabella esta atónita para el momento que regresan al rancho. Han cabalgado hasta el otro lado de la propiedad, donde Edward le ha enseñado la zona publica, donde la gente podrá ir a pasar el día, asistir a los eventos especiales o celebrar sus fiestas. Aún no esta terminado, pero los hombres siguen trabajando. Ella no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que debía de estar pagando mucho dinero para que las cosas se hicieran tan rápido.

El filete estaba cocinado perfectamente, el mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo. Cuando terminan, llevan los platos a la casa. Isabella los aclara y los mete en la lavavajillas. Mira a Edward.

-"Entonces, ¿qué hay de postre?"

Él arrastra suavemente el dedo índice por su mejilla.- "Espero que lo seas tú, querida."

Su voz ronca envía escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda y hace que su coño palpite— duro.

Se humedece los labios. -"¿Ah, sí?"

Él la vuelve hacia él y ahueca las manos calientes en sus mejillas. Dios, huele tan bien—a caballo, a heno, a cítricos y a macho. Ella no puede evitar respirar hondo para saborear su aroma.

Su sonrisa es sin duda perversa.- "Creo que sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir, Isabella. Estás evitando el tema desde que nos conocimos. Acéptalo. Te sientes atraída por mí y lo sabes. "

Las rodillas de Isabella se debilitan y no esta segura de que pueda mantenerse en pie. Su tacto hace que se derrita. El hecho de que él no se ande por las ramas es mucho peor. Sí, es exactamente lo que le ha dicho a Angela—Edward Cullen es un Dom y uno fuerte.

-"Entonces..." No puede pensar. No tiene un comentario ingenioso.

-"Entonces", repite—y su boca baja a la de ella.

Si pensaba que antes se sentía débil, ahora se siente como el líquido, abrasada por el roce de sus labios. Su lengua traza la costura de sus labios para instarla abrirlos. Sus pulgares acarician sus mejillas ligeramente, pero de manera muy posesiva.

Sólo eso y ella quiere caer de rodillas ante él, inclina la cabeza y dice.- "Señor... "

**¡Contrólate, Isabella! La última vez que saltaste en esto con los dos pies, casi los pierdes.**

Por el momento, sin embargo, sólo puede aferrarse a sus muñecas como si fueran un ancla y permitirle que devore su boca. Cuando finalmente se aparta de sus labios, recupera el aliento y le mira a los ojos.

-"¿Qué ves, niña?" pasa el pulgar por su labio inferior.- "Puedes confiar en mí. Te lo juro. "Su risa es baja y profunda, como su voz. -"Puedo darte algunas referencias."

Isabella baja la vista a sus manos, aún cerradas alrededor de sus muñecas. -"Probablemente pienses que soy idiota. Por supuesto que capté las señales de inmediato. Es sólo que... "

-"Es sólo que alguien hizo un número real contigo. Lo entiendo." lame su labio inferior, con una pasada rápida de su lengua. -"Dime quién es el hijo de puta que hizo que tengas miedo, chica. Dímelo ahora. "

La orden en su voz es fuerte, pero ella niega con la cabeza. No quiere hablar de Jacob con Edward, al menos no todavía. Ese capítulo esta terminado y desea olvidarlo. La desastrosa forma en que su relación terminó aún persiste, pero desde la ruptura, ha echo lo imposible por evitarlo. Ya es bastante malo que probablemente tendrá que enfrentarlo en la fiesta de inauguración. Aún no sabe cómo manejar esa difícil posibilidad.

Pero Dios, desea a este hombre. Quiere que Edward la doblegue contra su voluntad. Que la lleve al subespacio mediante el placer- dolor. Que le demuestre, que mientras esté allí, él nunca abusara de ella.

-"Vamos a intentarlo, Isabella. Vamos a tomarnos las cosas muy despacio. Si en algún momento te sientes amenazada por mí, nos detendremos. Aunque mi polla esté a punto de estallar desde el minuto en que te vi y aunque cada vez que veo tu dulce culo, lo imagino desnudo, sobre mis rodillas, listo para mí azote".

Ella estudia su cara durante mucho tiempo, en busca de... ¿qué? ¿Garantías?

**No las hay. Hazlo, Isabella o perderás la oportunidad de disfrutar de lo que te gusta. Sabes que necesitas esto. Mal.**

-"Muy bien." Ella inclina la cabeza. -"Soy tuya".

-"Todavía no."

-"¿Qu…"

-"No sin tu palabra segura. Nunca sin eso, chica. "Él le levanta la barbilla, acaricia sus mejillas de nuevo.- "Elige una".

No puede dejar de mirarlo.- "Mariposa".

-"Está bien, entonces."

Le coge la mano y la lleva fuera de la cocina, caminan por el pasillo y entran en su dormitorio.

Lo primero que nota es el látigo de una cola colgado en la pared. Ella se tensa, se pregunta si él piensa usarlo esta noche. En ella. Un temblor involuntario recorre su piel.

-"Aún no." Su voz es baja y suave, como si hubiera leído su mente.

Ella suelta el aliento mientras observa el resto de la habitación. Hace seis semanas era sólo una habitación mediana con un cuarto de baño apenas adecuado. Ahora, las paredes han sido eliminadas y la zona ampliada, es una habitación enorme con una vista panorámica del corral. Pude ver el ganado pastando en las colinas. Este es el tipo de paisaje que la gente se imagina cuando alguien habla de Texas.

Edward se coloca detrás de ella, posa las manos en sus hombros. -"Hermoso, ¿no? Por eso compre este lugar. "

-"Me sorprende todo lo que has hecho en tan poco tiempo."

La gira para que le mire a los ojos.- "Estoy a punto de cumplir los cuarenta. Realmente no quiero perder mi tiempo haciendo algo que no quiero. "

Ella busca en su mirada. -"¿Y qué quieres?" Su voz es apenas un susurro.

-"En este momento, quiero que te quites la ropa. Toda. Una prenda a la vez, chica."Edward se sienta en el borde de la cama y aunque los últimos rayos del sol entran por la ventana, enciende la lámpara de la mesilla.- "Empieza".

De acuerdo, el juego empieza ahora. Esta es su última oportunidad de retroceder—sólo que esa elección ya no es atractiva para ella. Esto es lo que quiere. Sabía lo que iba a pasar desde el instante que había aceptado reunirse con él en el rancho. No es una novata y había captado las señales silenciosas entre ellos.

**Hazlo, antes de que Edward pierda la paciencia.**

Isabella se humedece los labios nerviosamente mientras se coloca frente a él, se quita primero las botas. Esto no es algo nuevo para ella. Otros Doms le habían exigido un striptease y le encantó hacerlo para ellos. Su primer Dom le enseñó. La familiaridad de la petición alivia su ansiedad.

Desata el nudo de la blusa y se encoge los hombros para que resbale por los brazos. Capta la mirada posesiva y ardiente en los ojos de Edward y por un momento, sus manos se congelan. Luego respira hondo y suelta el aire despacio.

**No es Jacob. No es Jacob. Esto será bueno y sabes que lo necesitas.**

Chico, es la maldita verdad. Se agarra la parte inferior de la camiseta, tira de ella lentamente hacia arriba y la saca por su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su sujetador de satén y encaje. Lanza la camiseta al suelo, sobre la blusa, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, sacude su cabello y se pasa los dedos.

Realmente le gusta esto, hacer algo mal a propósito para conseguir un castigo.

Mira a Edward, ve la tensión en su cuerpo, el calor en sus ojos oscuros. El bulto en sus pantalones, es muy visible a pesar de que esta sentado. La crema empapa su ropa interior y sus pezones se ponen duros.

Se deja el sujetador, se baja la cremallera de los pantalones y los desliza lentamente hacia abajo por sus piernas. Sale de ellos, se quita los calcetines. Los añade a la pila en el suelo. Ahora está delante de él, en sujetador y tanga, viendo como la observa.

-"Quítate el sujetador y sostén tus pechos para mí ", ordena.

Lleva las manos a su espalda, suelta el cierre y deja que el sujetador resbale por los brazos. Se muerde el labio inferior y se coge los pechos. Poco a poco, el vinculo D / s le alcanza y las dudas van desapareciendo. Angela tiene razón. Necesita esto desesperadamente, sobre todo porque se lo ha negado a sí misma durante mucho tiempo.

-"Pellizca tus pezones." Su voz profunda vibra a través de su sistema. -"Quiero ver como los pellizcas. Son tan hermosos. "

Con manos temblorosas, ella agarra sus pezones entre el dedo índice y el pulgar y lo pellizca. Ella siente las pequeñas punzadas de dolor directamente en su coño y gime.

-"Ahora las bragas. Date la vuelta para hacerlo y agáchate para salir de ellas".

Isabella se vuelve, traga el nudo en la garganta. Jacob siempre…

**¡No! ¡Para! Sácalo de tu cabeza.**

El efecto residual de Jacob le ha impedido alimentar su adicción durante mucho tiempo. Lleva varios meses escondiéndose en su casa como un conejillo asustado. Las vibraciones de Edward Cullen no son como las que Jacob despedía.

Edward le ha dicho que puede confiar en él. Tiene que creer eso.

Engancha los pulgares en la cinturilla de su tanga, lo baja por los muslos y se dobla para bajarlas por sus piernas. Ella es consiente de que Edward ahora puede ver su coño y su culo. Se endereza y patea el pequeño trozo de seda, espera la siguiente orden. No tarda en llegar.

-"Retrocede hasta aquí, muchacha. Justo donde pueda tocarte. Luego separa las piernas y agarra tus tobillos".

Isabella camina de espaldas y se detiene a dos centímetros de él, se dobla por la cintura y cierra los dedos alrededor de los tobillos. Él desliza un dejo a lo largo de su coño mojado.

-"Empapada", murmura.- "Bien. Me gusta un coño mojado".

Mete el dedo dentro de su coño y frota su punto G.

-"Ohhh." El susurro escapa de sus labios.

-"Me encanta esos pequeños gemidos de placer", gruñe. Él retuerce su dedo para hacerla gemir de nuevo.

Un instante después, saca su dedo y ella siente el golpe de una mano en su culo. Sólo lo bastante duro para que pique.

**¡Ouch!**

-"Tienes un culo hermoso, chica." Él pasa la mano sobre él.- "Hecho para los azotes. Y la flagelación".

**Azotes**. El calor se extiende por sus nalgas, su coño y el interior de sus muslos. Su bestia hambrienta encerrada a la fuerza durante tanto tiempo cobra vida y araña su camino a través de su cuerpo hasta que ya no puede negar su necesidad.

Edward pellizca suavemente los labios de su coño.- "Estas caliente, ¿no? Bien. Ponte de pie, date la vuelta y túmbate en mi regazo".

Él la ajusta a su satisfacción, la mueve hasta que su clítoris se presiona contra la áspera tela de sus vaqueros. Su mano cae una y otra vez, sin ningún ritmo en particular, por lo que no sabe donde caerá el próximo azote. Con cada golpe, su clítoris se presiona contra su muslo y los músculos de su coño se contraen en respuesta.

Cuando la azotaina termina, Isabella siente calor desde la cintura hasta las rodillas y su crema corre por el interior de los muslos. Los pezones le duelen y su clítoris palpita.

Edward la levanta sobre sus pies. -"Arrodíllate, chica, mientras me desnudo. Ya sabes cómo".

Ella se acomoda sobre sus rodillas, junta las manos detrás de la espalda y baja la cabeza cuando él empieza a quitarse las botas. Oye el roce de la tela cuando arroja su camiseta a un lado y el chasquido metálico de su cinturón al desabrocharlo. La anticipación hace estragos en su cuerpo.

-"Levanta los ojos", le ordena. -"Mírame".

Ella levanta la mirada y él abre la bragueta de sus vaqueros. Tira de ellos hacia abajo, llevándose los calzoncillos en el proceso y sale de ellos. Se endereza e Isabella espera no avergonzarse a sí misma al babear. Su polla es larga, gruesa y esta muy dura. La punta de su eje es de color rojo oscuro y tiene una pequeña gota en la ranura. Se humedece el labio inferior y se imagina saboreando su pre-semen.

El cuerpo desnudo de Edward es magnifico y musculoso. Su piel bronceada realza el pelo oscuro y rizado en su pecho y alrededor de su eje. A pesar del aura primitiva y masculina que le rodea, emite sensaciones de control y seguridad, algo que nunca sintió con Jacob. En ese momento, ella sabe que se someterá a cualquier cosa que él ordene.

-"Abre la boca." dice en voz baja y dura.

Ella hace lo que le ordena y él desliza esa gruesa polla por sus labios y a lo largo de su lengua, su tamaño la llena y cierra los labios a su alrededor. Él gruñe de placer.

Ella sabe lo que él espera. Inclina ligeramente la cabeza y lo toma más profundo. Su eje se presiona sobre su lengua y la cabeza golpea el techo de su boca. Automáticamente, ahueca las mejillas para chuparlo duro. Él sisea y mete los dedos en su pelo, agarra su cabeza y empieza a follar su boca suavemente. Isabella sigue su ritmo mientras él orienta el ángulo de su cabeza con las manos. De pronto se aparta completamente y ella se sorprende. Levanta la mirada para ver si le ha disgustado.

-"Nada me gustaría más que correrme en tu boca, chica. Pero esta noche quiero hacerlo en tu coño. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, estos meses de abstinencia han afectado a mi control. Lo dejaremos para la próxima vez. "Él tomó su barbilla y levantó la cara."Porque habrá una próxima vez."

Una orden, no una pregunta. Ella asiente con la cabeza, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

-"Arriba, chica."

Con las manos a su espalda, es un poco difícil mantener el equilibrio, pero el movimiento no es nuevo para Isabella. Se pone de pie y baja la cabeza, espera su próxima orden. Le resulta difícil concentrarse con los ojos directamente sobre su polla húmeda. Sin darse cuenta, se lame los labios.

La risa de Edward es ronca.- "¿Te gusta lo que ves? Supongo que sí. De acuerdo, esta noche es sólo para que probarnos un poco el uno al otro. Para conocernos. Para que veas que tan bueno es obedecerme y para que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Quédate ahí. "

Se mueve a su derecha y ella oye el sonido de cajón abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de un tintineo y más pasos. Un instante después, él está de vuelta.

-"Levanta la cabeza y cierra los ojos."

Cuando lo hace, él coloca algo de seda sobre sus ojos y lo anuda detrás de su cabeza.

-"Me gusta vendar los ojos a mis subs", le dice.- "Agudiza los demás sentidos. ¿Los otros Doms te vendaron los ojos? "

-"Sí, señor".

-"Bien. ¿Te gustó? "

**Menos con Jacob.**

Cuando ella vacila, le pregunta.-"¿Hay algún problema que deba saber?"

Se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo.- "No señor. Yo... Eso es... no. No hay problema".

-"Isabella". Suaviza su voz y por el momento, él está fuera del roll. -"Si hay algo que debería saber, ahora es un buen momento para decírmelo."

**No. Ahora no. Todavía no. Quizás nunca.**

-"N-no, señor."

Se queda en silencio por un momento. -"Por alguna razón, creo que no me estás diciendo la verdad. Las subs que mienten son castigadas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? "

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

Él se aleja de nuevo. Cuando regresa, oye un tintineo.

-"Pon las manos juntas frente a ti."

Lo hace y siente la suavidad de unas esposas forradas cerrándose en sus muñecas. Entonces Edward la insta a tumbarse sobre su estómago.

-"Veinte azotes con el látigo. ¿Puedes tomar veinte? "

-"Sí, señor. Puedo".

-"Bien. Piense en ellos la próxima vez que sientas la tentación de mentirme".

Isabella asiente.- "De acuerdo"

**Continuara…**

**N/a: si es con el me voy corriendo a su casa xD jajaja**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Kou, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 3**

**Adicción Peligrosa Por Desiree Holt**

**Capítulo Tres**

Isabella yace boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos y los pies colgando por el borde de la cama, temblando en anticipación. Lleva demasiados meses sin sentir el toque de un látigo sobre su piel desnuda. Le resulta difícil admitir que ha echado mucho de menos esa picadura de dolor, el calor en las nalgas, muslos y coño. Sus pezones se estremecen y su coño duele en espera del primer golpe.

Las tiras de cuero susurran en las mejillas de su culo, tan suavemente que casi parece un beso.

Aunque la venda la mantiene en la oscuridad, puede visualizar a Edward de pie sosteniendo el flogger, trazando lentamente su piel. Ella se muerde el labio para no pedir más.

-"Cada vez que sientas esto", dice con voz profunda y fuerte ", recuerda que no debes mentirme. Nunca. Asiente con la cabeza si lo entiendes".

Isabella asiente y aprieta las piernas. El dolor en su coño es ahora casi insoportable.

El primer golpe es suave, una caricia de las tiras de cuero barriendo suavemente su culo. El segundo es igual y quiere decirle que le golpee con más fuerza. Ansia el delicioso dolor que ha estado ausente durante tanto tiempo. Los dos siguientes golpes caen detrás de sus muslos y luego arrastra las tiras por las mejillas de su culo.

Luego nada durante un largo momento. La expectativa erosiona su control. En la oscuridad, puede sentir un cosquilleo en la piel. La crema de su coño resbalando por sus muslos.

¡Zas! Este no es suave y un dolor agudo abrasa su piel. El calor se extiende por la superficie.

Un segundo golpe. Ahora su clítoris palpita en serio. Si ella no supiese que seguirá castigándola, inclinaría su cuerpo contra las sábanas y se frotaría adelante y atrás.

Ella contiene la respiración y espera el próximo golpe, sabe que alarga el proceso a propósito para atormentarla. Entonces el siguiente cae y el siguiente. Isabella se da cuenta de que es un experto por la forma en que las tiras tocan su piel, la precisión y el ritmo de los golpes.

Ahora llegan más rápido, más fuertes... en el culo, muslos, a ambos lados de su espalda. Su cuerpo entero arde. Su coño palpita y los pezones le duelen. Se muerde el labio para no llorar, por miedo a que se detenga y se concentra en el revuelo de sensaciones que barren a través de ella. Isabella pierde la cuenta de los golpes y se sorprende cuando de repente cesan.

-"Ese era el veinte, chica." desliza la mano por su piel. -"Tu culo rojo hace que mi polla se endurezca aún más. Tan bonito." su mano acaricia suavemente cada centímetro que ha azotado. -"¿Entiendes las reglas ahora?"

-"Sí." Ella suelta un suspiro tembloroso.- "Señor".

-"Voy a dejarte la venda en los ojos y los puños mientras te follo. No quiero que nada te distraiga del tacto de mi polla. Pero pienso que añadiremos un extra".

**¿Un extra? ¿Cómo qué?**

Su pregunta es contestada rápidamente cuando él le ayuda a ponerse de rodillas y sintió el frío de gel en su ano. Edward lo restriega alrededor el músculo apretado y luego mete el dedo en su culo, para difundir el lubricante. Más de gel y después añade un segundo dedo, luego un tercero y los separa para estirar los músculos.

-"Respira hondo, chica. Ahora".

Ella hace lo que le ordena, y al instante siguiente siente la presión de un tapón anal penetrando su ano. Cuando está completamente asentado, azota las mejillas de su culo aún calientes y se arrodilla en la cama, detrás de ella.

-"Quiero que lo lleves hasta que llegues a tu casa. Piensa en mí mientras conduces. Piensa en cómo llena tu culo. "Él se inclina, su cuerpo toca el de ella, su polla dura se roza contra los labios de su coño, su boca acaricia su oreja. -"Quiero que te lo pongas y lo lleves a cada reunión que tengas. A cada evento. Sabré si no lo haces y el castigo será mayor. La próxima vez seré más severo. No me gusta que me desobedezcan".

Le acaricia el cabello y besa su cuello. Luego se echa hacia atrás y oye el crujido de un envoltorio de aluminio.

**¡Sí!**

Su coño esta tan hambriento por él que casi está llorando. Sus dedos separan sus labios vaginales y empuja uno dentro de su coño. Edward emite un sonido de satisfacción por lo que encuentra.

-"Tan caliente y mojada," canturreó.- "Me gusta que los azotes te exciten tanto. Creo que la próxima vez tendré una sorpresa especial para ti. "

Entonces él coloca la cabeza de su pene en su abertura y empuja suavemente. Cuando tiene la mitad de su polla dentro, empuja duro y la llena completamente. Con el tapón en el culo, ella se siente increíblemente llena, estirada y muy necesitada. Ella empuja las caderas hacia atrás, una súplica silenciosa para que la folle con fuerza.

Edward desliza un brazo alrededor de su cadera y encuentra su clítoris. Lo atrapa entre dos dedos y apoya su cuerpo en su otra mano. Entonces él empieza a follarla duro mientras frota su clítoris. El calor le abrasa, robándole el aliento. Se asombra al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas empapan la venda. Esta cerca, necesita llegar, pero Edward continua manteniéndola justo en el borde.

-"Suplícame," ordena, sin dejar de follarla y de torturar su clítoris.

-"¡Por favor, señor!" Exclama, oye la desesperación en su voz.- "Por favor, ¿puedo correrme? ¿Contigo? "

-"Todavía no..." dice con voz ronca y dura.

Se mueve dentro y fuera de su coño más fuerte y más rápido, sus dedos siguen trabajando su clítoris, el tapón anal aumenta la presión interna.

**Casi, casi, casi...**

-"¡Ahora!", Ordena y ella explota justo cuando le siente correrse dentro del látex.

Todo su cuerpo se estremece con la fuerza del orgasmo, luces estallan detrás de sus párpados y su corazón martillea contra sus costillas. No sabe si los espasmos y las réplicas del clímax duran unos segundos o minutos, pero al final se calma y recupera el aliento. Edward la insta a tumbarse sobre su estómago y momentos después, siente como aplica una crema calmante en su piel. Después le quita las esposas y la venda de los ojos, se acuesta a su lado en la cama y aparta el pelo de su cara.

Por ultimo la gira de costado y seca sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

-"¿Cuanto tiempo?", pregunta.

Ella frunce el ceño, no sabe a qué se refiere.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin estar con un Dom.?"

**Demasiado. Pero no el suficiente.**

-"Más de un año." Su voz es casi un susurro.

-"No te voy a empujar esta noche, Isabella. Tenlo en cuenta, sin embargo, la próxima vez me dirás lo que te preocupa. Qué ha echo que te alejes de la vida por tanto tiempo. "Él le acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. -"Eres una sumisa. Probablemente eres tan adicta a esto como yo, pero por alguna razón te lo has estado negando. Si queremos tener una relación y no te equivoques al respecto, tendremos una —tiene que haber honestidad entre nosotros. ¿Entiendes? "

-"Sí." Ella suspira. Una relación. ¿Podía atreverse a tener esperanzas? Ella sabe que lo que pasa entre ellos es algo más que la mutua necesidad de jugar. Están conectados a un nivel más profundo y siente que él ha luchado contra ello tanto como ella. -"Lo entiendo".

-"Bien."

Él la insta a levantarse de la cama, comprueba las marcas del flogger y le ayuda a ponerse la ropa de nuevo antes de ponerse los vaqueros. Ahueca sus mejillas y baja su boca a la de ella, el beso empieza como el roce de una mariposa, pero pronto se convierte en uno hambriento y posesivo. Su lengua la invade, acaricia y lame. Sus dedos le sostienen la cabeza en su lugar. Isabella se agarra a sus muñecas cuando el calor atraviesa su cuerpo de nuevo. Cuando él rompe el beso, ambos jadean.

-"Creo que tuvimos suficiente por esta noche. Esto es para que te acuerdes de mí. "Su boca se curva en una sonrisa perversa. -"Junto con el tapón anal." acaricia su culo.- "¿Estarás bien para conducir hasta casa?"

-"Si."

-"Llámame cuando llegues, así sabré que has llegado bien. Nos vemos el sábado por la noche. A las seis de la tarde".

No es una pregunta. Ni siquiera es una orden. Sólo es una suposición automática de que no está de en desacuerdo.

-"Aquí estaré."

-"Quiero que pases la noche conmigo. Trae tu ordenador portátil. El domingo por la mañana, te preparare el desayuno y después podemos ultimar los preparativos de la inauguración".

Una noche... ¿Podría hacerlo?

**Sí. Ya es hora. Es tu vida, Isabella. Sigue con esto.**

-"Muy bien." Impulsivamente, se pone de puntillas y roza su boca contra la suya. -"Esto es para que te acuerdes de mi."

Él la acompaña hasta su coche, ella se abrocha el cinturón y él mete la cabeza por la ventana para darle un último beso.

-"Hasta el sábado, Isabella. Tenemos mucho que explorar".

Mientras conduce por el camino, mira por el retrovisor y le ve allí parado, sin dejar de mirarla.

Excitación y anticipación se agitan en su estómago. Quiere una relación con este hombre. Mucho.

Sólo espera que él no resulte ser como el último.

Edward se sienta en el porche de atrás, estira las piernas y apoya las botas en la barandilla. Desde aquí puede oír a los caballos pisoteando en sus puestos, sus relinches suaves flotan en el rico aire que trae el aroma de los animales y el heno. La luna llena brilla en un cielo sin nubes y arroja un resplandor plateado sobre el paisaje. El entorno campestre alivia la tensión que aún le monta, una hora después de que Isabella se haya marchado.

Observa los alrededores. Piensa en lo mucho que le ha costado llegar hasta aquí. Lleva desde que tenía veintiún años centrado en lograr exactamente esto. Todos esos veranos trabajando para los demás como peón, han implantado este amor que siente por la tierra. Tuvo la suerte, cuando terminó la universidad, de conseguir un trabajo en una agroindustria que suministraba el equipamiento a todos los ranchos del Estado. Trabajó muy duro, pero las comisiones fueron muy buenas. Dieciocho años después, tiene el dinero necesario para cumplir su sueño—comprar un rancho, disfrutar de la tierra y convertirlo en un centro turístico.

Da un trago a su fría cerveza y deja que el líquido refresque su garganta. Aunque no enfría su cuerpo sobrecalentado, la situación que no tiene nada que ver con el cálido aire de la noche y todo que ver con la mujer que se ha ido hace una hora. Su aroma aún persiste en su habitación y se aferra a los artículos que ha guardado en el cajón. La sabana aún conserva la huella de su figura, incluidos los dos pequeños huecos que sus pechos han dejado. Él ha sostenido el pañuelo contra su nariz durante un buen rato y ha inhalando su fragancia.

**Jesús, Cullen, contrólate.**

En los quince años que lleva como Dom, no recuerda que una mujer que le haya afectado tanto o tan rápido. Está malditamente seguro de que ella es una verdadera sumisa. Cuando la contrató para la promoción de su rancho, ella le dijo que había estado fuera de la circulación durante dos años y que había vuelto hace casi uno. Esta seguro de que algo malo, algo personal le pasó en ese periodo de tiempo.

Hoy no era el momento de empujarla, pero la próxima vez intentará engatusarla. Porque no tiene dudas de que habrá una próxima vez. Oh, sí. Le ha dejado bien claro el día y la hora. Y ella no se ha negado. Un pesado sentido de responsabilidad se apodera de él. Si un Dom imbécil le ha hecho daño, tendrá que tener mucho cuidado para reintroducirla de nuevo en este estilo de vida.

Pensándolo bien, le sorprende que lo haya hecho tan bien esta noche, que haya aceptado el castigo y el tapón anal.

Se pregunta si ella sentía la misma necesidad primitiva que él. Debía sentirla, al menos en parte, ya que aceptó y se deslizó automáticamente en el juego D / s. Puede verla aquí en el rancho con él, montando a caballo, tecleando en ese pequeño ordenador, viendo el nacimiento de un nuevo potro o de un becerro. Asegurándose de que la zona turística en la finca funciona sin problemas. Su trabajo es llegar a las personas y es muy buena en eso. Ella puede ser la clave de su éxito.

Se imagina a Isabella sentada en el porche a la luz de la luna. Desnuda, con unas pinzas en los pezones. Con las piernas apoyadas en los brazos de la silla de madera mientras él juega con su clítoris y la folla con un vibrador.

**Whoa, muchacho. Tienes que evaluar la situación. Has tenido una noche de juegos, pero no es suficiente para que ella piense en algo a largo plazo.**

Sin embargo, tiene la sensación de que en Isabella Swan ha encontrado todo lo que desea en una mujer—la perfecta sub y una pareja.

La introducción de Edward en este estilo de vida tuvo lugar durante su primer año de trabajo, cuando un amigo le preguntó una noche si estaba interesado en ir a un club. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera tan adicto al BDSM como la gente a los cigarrillos y al alcohol, con el tiempo, siempre quieren algo más duro. Siempre más. Durante todo este tiempo se ha negado a sentir de verdad. Siempre vio los sentimientos como un signo de debilidad.

Hasta que conoció a Isabella Swan.

En todos los años que lleva como Dom, ninguna sub ha llegado hasta su corazón como ella. Y lo más sorprendente—no sale huyendo.

Tiene grandes planes para la noche del sábado. Cena. Vino. Hacer que se sintiera cómoda. Luego dar un paseo hasta el establo y...

Se bebe el resto de la cerveza, se levanta y entra en la casa. Todos estos pensamientos le han puesto la polla dolorosamente dura. Puede que tenga que hacer uso de su mano derecha esta noche, si una ducha fría no funciona.

Isabella esta desnuda en su habitación, con un espejo en la mano, observando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero detrás de ella. Las marcas rojas aún cruzan su culo y muslos, aunque Edward le había untado crema y el escozor había desaparecido, sabia que aún iba sentirse muy incomoda cuando se sentara esta semana. Mientras admira las marcas, recuerda el dolor... y la oleada de placer que trajo con él.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que ha disfrutado de eso. Demasiado. Después de Jacob, tenía miedo de confiar en sí misma con nadie. Miedo de que su palabra segura fuese ignorada.

Miedo de que perder su vida y elecciones.

Edward parece tan diferente. Tan cómodo consigo mismo que ella pudo sentir su placer mientras él sentía el suyo.

El orgasmo de esta noche ha sido tan explosivo que su cuerpo sigue vibrando. Claro que, el tapón anal es un recordatorio constante. Sonríe. Aunque aún alberga algunas dudas, tiene que admitir que desea que llegue pronto la noche del sábado.

Sólo espera no equivocarse de nuevo.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Kou, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 3**

**Adicción Peligrosa Por Desiree Holt**

**Capitulo cuatro**

Edward la espera en el porche cuando ella se detiene en el aparcamiento el sábado por la noche. El calor del día se desvanece, pero el aire aún es cálido y trae el aroma de los caballos, ganado y el heno recién segado.

Se lo come con los ojos mientras se dirige a su camioneta. Esta noche lleva su pelo castaño suelto y se mueve con la suave brisa. La camisa a cuadros acentúa sus anchos hombros, las mangas enrolladas revela el bronceado de sus musculosos brazos. Los vaqueros se aferraban a sus estrechas caderas y largas piernas. Las botas que lleva están sin duda destinadas para el trabajo en vez del estilo. No le resulta difícil imaginarlo con el ganado o colocando vallas o montando a caballo. Esa imagen hace que moje las bragas.

Ella sale de su coche, muy consciente del tapón en el culo—como lo ha estado durante los últimos tres días. Cada vez que se sentaba con un cliente o asistía a una reunión. Aún no está segura de que la distrae mas, si el tapón o la leve sensación punzante que aún calienta su culo. Pero claro, sabe que eso es lo que él tenía previsto.

Bueno, él ha conseguido su deseo. En el instante que sale de su casa esta noche esta tan excitada que tiene que respirar hondo varias veces para controlarse. Espera que él no haya planeado cenar primero, porque esta muy lista para él. Ahora mismo. Por fin está dispuesta a creer que él puede ayudarle a sacar a Jacob de su sistema de una vez por todas.

Edward se detiene frente a ella, pone las manos sobre sus hombros y se inclina para tomar su boca. El beso es caliente y hambriento, su lengua barre la suya. Sus manos amasan sus hombros antes de deslizarse hacia abajo para acariciar su culo a través de los pantalones vaqueros. La cabeza le da vueltas y un estremecimiento la recorre de pies a cabeza. Tiene que apretar los muslos para calmar el latido profundo de su coño.

-"Puedo oler lo preparada que estás, cariño." Levanta la cabeza, sus ojos arden con pasión.-"Pensé en cenar primero, quizás beber un poco de vino, pero creo que podemos ir al grano".

-"Oh sí," susurra ella, sin avergonzarse de su necesidad.

Le coge la mano y la conduce hasta el granero.

Isabella se detiene y le mira. -"¿En el granero?"

Su sonrisa es depredadora.- "Sí, cariño. El mejor lugar de un rancho. Lo he preparado para ti. Para nosotros. "Él la mira mientras ella vacila. -"¿Confías en mí, Isabella? No mientas, ¿de acuerdo? "

¿Lo hace? **Sí**, a pesar de que no existe un motivo o razón real para que lo haga. Sólo su instinto, y espera que sea objetivo después de tanto tiempo. Se humedece los labios y asiente.

-"Entonces ven. No te empujare más allá de tu límite. Si usas la palabra de seguridad, me detendré de inmediato. ¿Eso funciona para ti? "

Ella asiente de nuevo. -"Sí. Está bien. "

Ella se deja llevar hacia el interior del granero. Los caballos inclinan sus cabezas sobre las puertas de los establos, relinchan suavemente y patean como preguntando, ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? Isabella también se lo pregunta.

Edward la lleva hasta el otro extremo del granero y abre la puerta de un puesto vacío. Hay un caballete en el centro y el suelo esta cubierto de heno. En una pared hay cuerdas colgadas de unos grandes ganchos de metal. En una pequeña mesa hay una pequeña caja blanca, con un tubo de lubricante, una fusta de dos colas de cuero y un vibrador.

Las rodillas de Isabella se debilitan.

Edward agarra su barbilla y le obliga a mirarle.- "Todo está bien, cariño. Te lo prometo. "Su mirada se clava en ella como un láser. -"Dime que no quieres esto y sabré que me estás mintiendo."

Ella lo mira fijamente, con el pulso acelerado.- "Quiero esto".

-"Entonces es lo que tendrás", murmura. -"Ahora. Pon tu bolso en una esquina y quítate los zapatos. Después vuelve aquí".

Cuando esta frente a él, con las manos a su espalda y la cabeza gacha, él pasa las manos suavemente sobre sus pechos.

Luego, muy lentamente, empieza a desabrocharle la blusa.

-"Dime, chica, ¿qué sucedió para que estés tan asustada?"

Traga. ¿Cómo puede explicarle lo ocurrido sin parecer una idiota?

-"Sin secretos entre nosotros", exige. -"Es la regla número uno." desabrocha un botón.

-"Yo... tuve una experiencia muy mala."

Otro botón.- "Lo deduje. ¿Qué pasó? "

-"Hace quince años que empecé en el mundo del BSDM", empieza.- "Me sumergí de inmediato en este tipo de vida y un Dom maravilloso me entrenó. Otros me enseñaron muchas más cosas. Me gustaba saborearlos como si fueran caramelos. "

-"Pero algo salió mal", supone.

-"¿No es lo que siempre pasa cuando quieres algo peligroso?" Isabella cierra los ojos.-"Yo... estaba en una relación seria con un Dom. Pensé que podía darme lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Llevarme más alto de que lo que nunca había estado. Incluso pensé que estaba enamorada de él".

Desabrocha el siguiente botón. -"¿Lo estabas?"

Traga saliva de nuevo, cierra las manos con fuerza y las aprieta. -"No. Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde. "

-"¿Él fue abusivo?"Termina de abrirle la camisa y se la quita.

Ella asiente. -"No... No al principio. Luego, de muchas maneras diferentes. "

Edward inclina la cabeza y mordisquea su pezón a través de su sujetador, la punzada de dolor hace que su coño se moje más y su clítoris duela.

-"No te detengas", él murmura contra su pecho.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados, si no le ve, le resulta más fácil seguir hablando. Su cuerpo grita por un castigo, por la liberación, pero su mente está inundada de humillación. -"Disfruto del dolor, hasta cierto punto. Siempre lo he hecho. Pero Jacob... "Su voz se desvanece.

-"Te llevó más allá del punto del placer." La voz de Edward es dura. Sus dedos desabrochan sus vaqueros y los empuja lentamente por sus piernas, ella levanta los pies para ayudarle a salir de ellos.- "Querías que parara, pero él no lo hizo."

-"Sí." Admitirlo le duele tanto como los castigos constantes que Jacob le administró, por nada y por todo. -"Él asumió el control de mi vida. De todo".

-"¿Te alejó de tus amigos? ¿De tu trabajo y clientes? "

-"Él sólo quería controlar mi vida." Contiene la respiración cuando lo dolorosos recuerdos regresan.-"Si me oponía o intentaba desobedecerle, él..."

Su sujetador cae al suelo, sus manos sostienen sus pechos y pasa los pulgares por sus pezones.-"¿El qué mujer? ¿Qué te hacia? "

-"Él me obligaba a dormir en el suelo, desnuda. O de rodillas, a veces con las manos atadas a mi espalda. "

-"Jesús." Edward suelta un suspiro. -"Sabes que te trató como a una esclava y no como una sumisa, ¿verdad?"

-"Sí, lo sé. Pero... "

-"Pero en ese momento te había robado la voluntad de revelarte. De oponerte o alejarte".

Ella asiente, es incapaz de hablar. Edward mete los pulgares en el elástico de sus bragas y las baja por sus piernas. Cuando sale de ellas, él la insta a separar los pies y desliza los dedos por la raja de su coño.

-"Empapada". Hay satisfacción en su voz. -"Igual que la otra noche. Bien. "Él frota su clítoris suavemente. -"¿Cómo lograste escapar?"

-"Mi amiga Angela llegó a la casa un día. Llevaba semanas sin verla y estaba preocupada por mí. Antes de que Jacob se fuera a trabajar, me ordenó que permaneciera todo el día de rodillas en el suelo de la sala de estar, desnuda. Cuando no respondí al timbre, Angela rodeo la casa y me vio a través de la puerta corredera de cristal, rompió el cristal con una piedra y me saco de allí. Estaba tan traumatizada que luche contra ella, tenia miedo de lo que Jacob me haría cuando llegara a casa".

-"Pero le dejaste, Isabella." Mete dos dedos en su coño y ella se mece lentamente, hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre ellos.- "Recuerda eso."

-"Ella ni siquiera me permitió hablar. Sólo me puso algo de ropa y me llevo a su casa. Contrató a un abogado. Llamó a Jacob y le dijo que si volvía acercarse a mi otra vez, enviaría su culo derechito a la cárcel. "Su respiración es irregular. -"Me ha costado mucho tiempo superarlo. Yo... no he estado con nadie desde entonces. "

Su boca esta a menos de una pulgada de la suya, su aliento abanica su piel. -"Nunca tendrás que preocuparte de eso conmigo, Isabella. ¿Puedes creerme? Siempre voy a respetar tus límites como sumisa y te cuidaré. Asiente si aceptas esto. ".

Ella asiente, contenta porque no le pida hablar. En el fondo de su mente, sabe instintivamente que este hombre no se parece en nada a Jacob. Su tacto, su voz, su actitud. Le aseguran que no le gusta degradar a una sub. Que puede entregarse a él sin sentir miedo.

-"Como aprendí la otra noche que el dolor—bien administrado— te da placer, comenzaremos con eso esta noche ".

**Oh, gracias.**

-"Quédate quieta", le ordena, alcanza la caja blanca sobre la mesa. La abre y saca dos pequeñas pinzas para los pezones. Succiona uno en su boca hasta que está duro y con cuidado lo fija en su pezón. Repite el mismo proceso con el otro y los observa. -"Tan bonitos" susurra.

La punzada de dolor es bienvenida y aumenta su excitación.

**Por favor, señor, no me hagas esperar demasiado tiempo.**

Edward la lleva hasta la pared que contiene las cuerdas. Con cuidado, ata cada una de sus muñecas, por lo que sus brazos quedan extendidos y bien sujetos. Con la cuerda sobrante ata sus tobillos y ya no puede moverse. Lleva una mano a su culo y toca el tapón anal.

"¿Lo has llevado estos días, muchacha?"

-"Si."

-"Excelente. Serás bien recompensada".

Isabella vuelve la cabeza, le ve coger la fusta y aguanta la respiración.

-"Recuerda. Sólo tienes que usar la palabra de seguridad y pararé "El primer golpe es una cuchillada de dolor contra su piel aún sensible, pero también hace que su coño se inunde de crema. Ni siquiera puede aliviarse juntando los muslos, porque sus piernas están muy separadas. Cuando cae el segundo golpe, ella se sacude... entonces las endorfinas inundan su sistema y se encuentra cayendo, cayendo y cayendo en el subespacio.

-"Veinte golpes, igual que la otra noche", le dice.

Con cada golpe de la fusta, con cada punzada de dolor, su cuerpo se excita más, hasta que está segura de que puede llegar al orgasmo sin que Edward la toque. Cuando está jadeando de deseo, envuelta en una niebla erótica de dolor, con el cuerpo entero palpitando de necesidad, los golpes terminan y oye el golpe de la fusta aterrizando sobre la mesa. Ella es un manto de fuego desde las caderas hasta las rodillas, su coño duele y quiere que la folle más que nada.

Lo siguiente que siente es el vibrador sondeando los labios de su coño.

**¡No! Voy a correrme y no quiero. ¡No sin ti!**

Intenta alejarse del juguete mientras sigue burlándose de ella, pero sólo consigue que Edward se ría.

-"Vamos a ver que tan buena sub eres. No te corras hasta que yo lo diga. "muerde suavemente su cuello.- "Hasta que esté dentro de ti." Con ambas manos ahueca sus pechos. -"Hasta que mi polla este dentro de tu coño y te diga que puedes hacerlo."

-"Sí, señor". Ella apenas puede pronunciar las palabras.

Le desata los brazos y tobillos, masajea sus hombros y caderas antes de llevarla hasta el caballete. Él la inclina suavemente y una vez más, le restringe los tobillos y las muñecas. El susurro de la tela le hace saber que esta desvistiéndose. Casi suspira de alivio cuando siente los muslos desnudos contra los suyos y la polla contra su culo.

-"Dejaremos el tapón anal hasta que te folle, chica. Luego te echare un vistazo, pero quiero que lo uses durante esta semana. Quiero que estés preparada para la próxima vez".

**Para la próxima vez. Quiere más**. ¿Puede incluso pensar en una relación con él cuando ella aún carga con las cicatrices de la última?

**Él es diferente y lo sabes. Por eso le quieres tanto.**

Sus manos le acarician, calman el ardor en su carne. Entonces escucha el crujido del envoltorio de látex. Esta vez no vacila. Un empuje de sus caderas y él está en su interior y ella casi llora de alivio al sentirlo.

-"He esperado esto toda la semana, chica. No será lento o fácil".

Tiene razón. No lo es. Él la monta como uno de sus sementales monta a una yegua. Duro. Como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-"Ahora, chica," le ordena. -"¡Córrete!"

Entonces ella vuela, da volteretas en el espacio mientras su cuerpo se convulsiona y su polla late dentro del látex. No puede respirar, no puede hacer nada más que apretar su polla con sus músculos vaginales y sacudirse a su alrededor.

Cuando termina, se desploma sobre el caballete. Él sale de su interior, se quita el condón y le retira el tapón anal. Le suelta los tobillos y las muñecas, los frota suavemente y luego elimina las pinzas de sus pezones. Cuando la sangre fluye a las puntas otra vez, él calma el dolor punzante con su boca.

Por fin la mira a los ojos y sonríe.- "Muy buena chica. Muy, muy buena. "

Edward se pone los vaqueros e ignora el resto de su ropa. Isabella se apoyó contra la pared, mientras él le aplica un bálsamo en las marcas rojas de su culo, muslos y pezones. Deja su ropa con el resto de la suya, la envuelve en una manta y la lleva en brazos hasta la casa. En la gran sala, él la acomoda en un sillón tapizado en cuero y planta un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-"Voy a por unas copas. ¿Bourbon o vino? "

Ella le sorprende con su respuesta. -"Bourbon, por favor. Con mucho hielo".

Él trae las bebidas, se sienta en el suelo, frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas y toca su copa con la suya.

-"Para muchas más noches como ésta."

Sus ojos se abren como platos.- "¿En serio?"

**Ahora o nunca, amigo. La vida es demasiado corta como para perder el tiempo.**

-"Yo no quiero asustarte", empieza, -"sobre todo después de la pesadilla que has vivido. Sólo quiero decirte que creo que hay algo especial entre nosotros. Algo más que unas sesiones de juego de vez en cuando. "Él la mira con atención.- "¿Qué piensas?"

Él espera su respuesta con impaciencia mientras ella da un sorbo a su bebida.

-"Pensé que nunca volvería a decir esto otra vez." Otro sorbo.- "Quiero darnos una oportunidad. Siempre y cuando no esperes demasiado de mí al principio. Quiero decir, no más de lo que ya hemos hecho. "

-"Iremos a tu ritmo, Isabella. Sólo quiero que nos permitas ver si podemos construir algo juntos. Una vida aquí en el rancho. Ciertamente, puedo usar tu experiencia con la parte pública del rancho."Toma un trago de su propia bebida.- "Creo que estaríamos bien juntos."

-"Entonces, ¿qué significa esto exactamente?"

Oye el rastro persistente de inseguridad en su voz y se promete hacer lo que sea necesario para eliminarlo. Coge la copa de sus manos, la pone en la mesa de café con la suya y se pone de rodillas.

Sostiene su rostro y la mira directamente a los ojos.

-"Para empezar, significa que quiero que te quedes esta noche. Y mañana. Que te sientas cómoda en el rancho. Quiero que tener algunas de tus cosas en mi cuarto para que puedas quedarte siempre que nos apetezca. Cuando te sientas cómoda conmigo, con la situación, quiero que hablemos de algo más permanente ".

Ella frunce el ceño. -"¿Sabes eso ya?"

-"Lo hago. Pero puedo esperar hasta que te pongas al día. "Él acaricia sus mejillas. -"Siempre y cuando no tardes demasiado. Soy adicto a ti, Isabella Swan. ¿Qué me dices?"

Ella se inclina para rozar su boca contra la suya.- "Bien, vaquero, yo diría que vamos a empezar este fin de semana. No creo que tengas que esperar mucho tiempo por el resto. También soy adicta a ti".

-"Puedo vivir con eso."

Luego la besa con toda la pasión que siente antes de detenerse para decir una sola palabra.-"Mía".

Ella asiente sin dudarlo y susurra, -"Tuya."

**Fin**

**N/a: después subo la 4 historia :D saludos.**


	14. Chapter 14 Historia 4

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Kou, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 4**

**H****ighland ****T****ryst ****P****or ****E****liza ****K****night**

Bella Swan renuncia al amor, pero no se opone a un poco de lujuria cuando un caliente Highlander cae a sus pies. Literalmente. Ed ha viajado a través del tiempo y espera que el sexy escocés le haga temblar con lo que tiene bajo su falda escocesa. Pero no espera que Ed sacuda sus cimientos... o la valore.

**Capitulo Uno**

**Las Highlands. Escocia, A principios de marzo del año 1243**

Son derrotados. Todos mueren y las casas son quemadas.

El Laird Edward Masen contempla la destrucción del torreón y la aldea. Está tirado en el suelo aún congelado. El fuego lame las casas de madera y una gran nube de humo negro flota en el cielo, mostrándole como la fatalidad está apunto de tragárselos a todos. Sus oídos recogen los lamentos de las mujeres y niños, los gemidos de dolor de los hombres, de la muerte.

La sangre mana de una herida en su vientre y de otra en su pecho. Pero no siente dolor. Su cuerpo y labios están entumecidos. El también morirá pronto.

Ellos les superaban en número. Cinco contra uno. Sus hombres estaban capacitados para luchar contra tres guerreros a la vez, pero cinco... eran demasiados.

El dolor le abrasa. El olor a sangre y a muerte está por todas partes. El sabor metálico de su propia sangre se desliza sobre su lengua, pero ni siquiera puede esculpirla—sus reflejos han desaparecido.

-"¡Maldito seas, Aro!" maldice, su voz apenas sale en un susurro. El sangriento Laird Aro por fin ha conseguido lo que quería, aniquilar al último de los Masen. Porque seguramente, el sangriento Aro tomara su vida, si la misma muerte no interviene antes.

Incluso ahora Aro está clavando su espada en el corazón de los Masen heridos. Ni siquiera las mujeres y los niños se salvaran.

Y él no puede salvarlos. Les ha fallado. Siente como su corazón está a punto de romperse en su pecho.

Un pie presiona la profunda herida en su vientre y Edward abre los ojos—no se había dado cuenta de que los tenia cerrados—para ver el rostro de su enemigo. Aro está de pie, su cara es la de un bárbaro y sus ojos brillan rojos bajo la luz del fuego.

-"Te dije que quería la tierra y que podías quedarte con el estiércol de vaca. Ahora, no tendrás nada."

Aro levanta la espada en el aire, se prepara para cortarle la cabeza.

Él cierra los ojos y se imagina a sí mismo en la playa, su santuario y espera el golpe mortal.

Hay un ruido fuerte de metal, pero su cabeza y cuello permanecen intactos. ¿Ha muerto ya?

Abre los ojos y ve a Gordana, la sanadora de la aldea — para algunos, la bruja. Ella sostiene en alto su grueso bastón, aplazando el golpe final. Aro se burla y le maldice. Pero ella sólo tiene ojos para Edward. Ha sido como una abuela para él, siempre susurrándole que el destino sostenía algo diferente para él, en otro lugar, pero nunca le había escuchado. Ella decía un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido.

Ella le mira, con un brazo mágico retiene a Aro y con el otro espolvorea un polvo brillante por todo el cuerpo de Edward. Él observa, fascinado, como una nube lo envuelve mientras ella dice unas palabras...

**Viaja a un lugar donde el amor sea de verdad... Donde dos almas se fundirán en una... Sin tiempo ni límites que interrumpan vuestro amor...**

Sus palabras no tienen sentido, sólo hacen que se sienta más mareado. Entonces todo se vuelve negro.

**Ocean City, Maryland. En la actualidad.**

**¿Y qué dirá él? Lo siento, pero no estoy seguro de como ha pasado... ¿apenas se la metí? **Bella Swan casi se echa a reír ante la idea de tener esa conversación. **¡Qué idiota! **Y que estúpida es laperra de Ariana por contárselo.

Ella se baja de su coche y sube las escaleras que conducen a su apartamento. Tiene treinta y tres años, es enfermera en el hospital County General y ahora puede añadirse a la lista de víctimas-engañadas-por-un-bastardo. Sabía desde hace un tiempo que no estaba en la mejor de las relaciones.

Su novio es un capullo total y acaba de enterarse de que lleva meses acostándose con otras mujeres.

Dios, cómo desea haber aceptado la oferta caliente del nuevo enfermero. Si hubieran tenido sexo en uno de los armarios de suministros médicos, ella se habría sentido muy bien, se habría vengado— y estaría justificado.

Aprieta las manos,¡ quiere gritar!

Después de un turno de noche en el hospital y de varias horas aplazando la muerte de varios pacientes, necesita dormir, no tener la conversación que debe tener, sin embargo, no hay otro modo de hacerlo. Tiene que decirle a Jacob que se vaya al infierno y que han terminado.

Abre la puerta y entra. Todo está a oscuras. Es extraño. Ella entrecierra los ojos con una creciente sospecha. Todas las persianas de las ventanas están cerradas. ¿Jacob aún duerme? Son casi las nueve de la mañana y él suele levantarse antes del amanecer.

Se acerca en silencio a su dormitorio. La puerta está cerrada. Intenta girar el pomo de la puerta, pero está bloqueado.

-"Mierda", murmura. Ella levanta la mano para llamar cuando el gruñido familiar de un orgasmo masculino llega a sus oídos, seguido de los gemidos de...** ¿otro hombre?**

-"¿Qué mierda? Jacob, ¡imbécil! ¡Saca tu mierda de mi apartamento! "

Con eso, Bella se da la vuelta y se aleja de la habitación que considera su santuario. Un paseo por la playa le ira bien. Sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa del hospital, agarra su bolso del suelo y sale de su apartamento—dejando atrás los lloriqueos de Jacob.

Se quedará fuera durante unas horas y es mejor que haya sacado su mierda cuando regrese.

Bella supone que su relación se había terminado hace mucho tiempo. Quizás debería alegrarse de haber escuchado a la residente rubia hablar sobre su último polvo —con su novio. Aun así, le ha conmocionado encontrar a Jacob follado con un tío.

Bella suspira profundamente, quiere dormir, pero necesita más el aire salado del mar. Aparca su coche en el muelle y se apea, algo cae al suelo del compartimento de la puerta. Un libro. Se agacha y recoge la novela romántica que había estado leyendo el fin de semana mientras descansaba en la playa. La imagen de la portada es la de un alto y musculoso Highlander—con los brazos alrededor de su dama. Grita amor— promesas románticas y sensuales. Pero todo es un montón de basura.

Nunca ha sido feliz en una relación y no ha encontrado a un hombre que de una mierda por ella en la cama.

**¡Malditos hombres de mierda!**

Se acerca rápidamente a la papelera más cercana y arroja el libro en su interior. Los hombres como él no existen. Son pura fantasía. No volverá a creer en esa mierda otra vez, mientras viva, ni quiera si un caliente Highlander, con falda y acento escocés cae del cielo y aterriza a sus pies.

El fuerte estallido de un trueno le sobresalta. El relámpago que le sigue hace que se flexione y se cubra la cabeza. ¿De dónde salen?

Lo que antes era un día soleado ahora es uno negro y siniestro. Grandes gotas de lluvia caen sobre ella. Bella se endereza, se gira y empieza a correr hacia su coche, tropieza con algo grande que antes no había estado en su camino.

Cuando baja la mirada, sus ojos se abren con incredulidad. Debe estar volviéndose loca.

En el suelo yace un hombre muy guapo, con el pelo cobrizo, fornido—¡y falda escocesa!. Su pecho esta completamente desnudo. Abre los ojos verdes y sonríe. Cuando habla, su voz es sensual, ronca y con acento escocés.

-"Bueno, muchacha, no me esperaba que el cielo fuese así."

La oscuridad envuelve a Bella y empieza a caer.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: hasta yo misma quede 0_0 OMG¡ que onda con todo esto ajajajaj xD se ve que promete mucho esta historia. Jajaja ya volví a retomar esta ado.**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Kou, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 4**

**H****ighland ****T****ryst ****P****or ****E****liza ****K****night**

**Capitulo Dos**

Cuando la mujer se desmaya, Ed se da cuenta de que algo va mal. Se pone en pie y la agarra justo antes de que caiga al suelo.

Ella es hermosa. Tiene el pelo castaño hasta los hombros, una piel cremosa y unos labios llenos, besables. Es alta y esbelta, su cuerpo le roba el aliento. Se mueve para acostarla en el suelo, pero se da cuenta de que algo no esta bien. El suelo es duro, negro y tiene líneas blancas por todas partes.

Sus ojos se abren como platos cuando ve las enormes cajas metálicas de distintos colores. En alguna parte, hay gente gritando al ritmo de la música. Puede oler la sal familiar del mar, pero también otros muchos olores. Son de alimentos, pero algunos no puede reconocerlos.

Una caja enorme pasa zumbando junto a él. Empieza a marearse y suelta a la muchacha, se sienta en el duro suelo, se pasa las manos por el pelo e intenta orientarse. Murmura una disculpa a la hembra por dejarla caer, a pesar de que aún está inconsciente y no le escucha.

¿En dónde diablos está?

Esto no es Escocia. Esto no es Inglaterra. Nunca ha estado en Francia. ¿Puede ser Francia? ¿Les habían alcanzado los demonios del infierno y habían traído a sus gigantes con ellos? Ed cierra los ojos y traga saliva. Teme abrirlos y ver los horrores que ahora le rodean.

-"Oye, amigo ¿Va todo bien? "

Abre los ojos y ve a un demonio. Viste unas calzas anchas que le llegan a los tobillos y una túnica larga con símbolos extraños. ¡Seguro que son símbolos demoníacos! Aparta la mirada de la túnica y observa el resto de su ropa. El yelmo del demonio está hecho de tela, quizás de lana. ¿Como puede protegerlo en una batalla? Quizás su yelmo tiene poderes demoníacos. Ed se obliga a no santiguarse.

¿Y qué le ha llamado? ¿Amigo? Debió oírle mal.

-"No, muchacho y no soy tu amigo."

-"¿Eh? Tío, en serio, ¿necesitas ayuda? Estás actuando raro".

El muchacho se niega a escucharle y Ed se siente frustrado. Él sólo quiere que este joven demonio los deje en paz.

-"¡Vete! No necesitamos tu ayuda".

Los ojos del muchacho se estrechan y él tira al suelo un pedazo de madera con ruedas, luego lo pisa con un pie y se aleja flotando, murmurando algo sobre que es un grosero.

Ed suspira con alivio. Ha conseguido que el demonio se monte en su carro mágico y se marche volando, volverá pronto. Esta seguro de eso. Tiene que proteger a la joven, ella no puede protegerse a sí misma— al menos no en su estado.

Alarga la mano hacia ella de nuevo y luego nota su extraña vestimenta. Viste como un hombre, con calzas sueltas y túnica corta, de un enfermizo color verde—igual que la sopa de guisantes de su cocinero. Él frunce el ceño y levanta a la muchacha en sus brazos. La llevara a la playa. Quizás encuentre un barco y pueda regresar a Escocia. ¡Oh no! Su casa... Debería estar muerto. Lo mataran si vuelve. Su pueblo... baja la cabeza avergonzado. Todos están muertos. Escocia no tiene un futuro para él. Él es un fracasado. Mira a la mujer tranquilamente acurrucada en sus brazos. Si puede salvarla, entonces, quizás pueda encontrar la redención.

Sus botas se hunden en la arena y observa el mar, por fin algo familiar. Cuando esta cerca de la orilla, deja a la mujer sobre la arena y luego se sienta a su lado, enrosca los dedos en la arena fresca.

Recuerda claramente como Gordana murmura su hechizo y espolvorea el polvo brillante sobre él.

¿Le había enviado aquí? ¿Era su manera de salvarle? Su triste mirada regresa a la mujer. Ve como suben y bajan sus suaves pechos. Supone que podría haber sido mucho peor. Gordana podría haberle enviado a aparearse con los demonios. Por lo menos ella parece un ángel.

Él extiende la mano y acaricia la mejilla del ángel con un dedo. Él será un buen compañero guerrero para ella— ¿y no es su derecho como laird reclamar a cualquier mujer que cae en sus brazos? Pero primero tiene que saber cuál es su propósito.

La chica vuelve la cara hacia su mano y sonríe.- "Eres lindo", murmura.

Ella es agradable y quiere mucho más. Abrumado por las emociones confusas y la necesidad de olvidar todo lo que acaba de pasar, Ed se inclina y acaricia su cuello con la nariz. Huele a limpio.

Su aroma no es como el de las mujeres que ha conocido. No sólo huele a limpio, también a flores y... a excitación. Pasa la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y es recompensado con un suave suspiro de sus labios. Ella también sabe a limpio... le lame otra vez, le gusta su sabor natural.

Ed se apoya en un codo y posa una mano sobre su tensa y pequeña cintura, baja a la curva de su cadera y a su esbelto muslo.

Ella desliza los dedos por su brazo y los enrosca en su pelo y tira de él para que su boca se reúna con la suya. Sus labios llenos son acogedores. Su lengua tan suave como el terciopelo.

-"Mmm..." gime contra sus labios y arquea la espalda.

Es todo lo que Ed necesita. Se olvida de su entorno y se concentra en la persona cuyos labios se presionan con los suyos. Él desliza la lengua por la hendidura de su boca y cuando ella abre los labios para él, la empuja dentro y la besa apasionadamente. Reclamándola. Poseyéndola.

Su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho y su sangre, antes siempre latente, corre por sus piernas e inunda su entrepierna. Su polla crece larga y dura, se coloca sobre la mujer para presionarse contra el punto dulce que tanto anhela. Desliza la mano por su muslo, su cintura y la curva de su pecho.

Con un toque ligero, para excitarla. Ella se estremece debajo de él, presiona su pelvis contra la suya y él presiona la polla contra la unión de sus muslos. El pensamiento de deslizarse en su interior caliente y húmedo se apodera de su mente y gruñe profundo en su garganta.

Lo tiene mal. Ella no es un ángel, pero si una sirena y en este instante le da igual, sólo quiere hundirse en ella. Sus muslos se abren, dándole más acceso al dulce calor entre ellos. Su calor se extiende desde su entrepierna a la suya. ¡Dios mío! ¡Es una ramera! Se olvida de los demonios. Se olvida de los monstruos de metal. Solo existe su calor femenino.

Ella envuelve los brazos a su alrededor y emite pequeños gemidos. Ed contesta a cada gemido con un gemido propio, mientras se mece contra su cuerpo y devoraba su boca.

-"Gracias, Gordana," murmura contra sus labios.

Ella se tensa debajo de él, aparta su boca, cierra las piernas, pone las manos contra su pecho y le empuja.- "¡Suéltame!"

-"¿Eh?" Él parpadea, aturdido y su mirada se encuentra con unos ojos chocolates.- "¿Cuál es el problema?"

-"No sé quién es Gordana, pero no soy yo y ya he tenido bastante chulería masculina últimamente. Quítate de encima. "Su voz está llena de ira.

-"Oh no, muchacha." Le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe con indulgencia.- "Gordana me envió aquí. Sólo le daba las gracias a su espíritu por traerme hasta ti".

Ella aprieta los labios y entrecierra los ojos. Dios mío, es hermosa y la desea con un anhelo que nunca antes había conocido. Ed baja la cabeza hasta que sus narices se tocan y después roza suavemente sus labios contra los de ella.

Ella se resiste por un momento y justo cuando esta a punto de darse por vencido y retirarse, sus ojos se cierran y le devuelve el beso.

¿Qué está haciendo?

No lo sabe y no le importa. El hombre es caliente. Su boca es deliciosa y su cuerpo se siente mucho mejor. Él besa como el pecado, aleja el dolor y quiere ser malvada con él. Jacob le ha hecho daño, por última vez y en este momento lo único que quiere es olvidarse de su desliz y su propia vergüenza por no darse cuenta antes.

Además, ¿no es esto el destino? Había jurado no creer en el amor de nuevo, aunque un Highlander cayese a sus pies y ¿no ha ocurrido precisamente eso? Justo eso. No siente amor — lujuria, es lujuria. Seguro que son alucinaciones... a consecuencia del golpe en la cabeza.

Ella desliza las manos por su espalda desnuda, por la lana áspera de su falda escocesa y después agarra su tenso trasero. Su respiración se acelera. Nunca ha tocado un cuerpo masculino tan bien construido. Él parece uno de esos guerreros Highlanders que salen en las novelas que tanto le gustan. Alto, musculoso, con el rostro cincelado, ojos penetrantes y el pelo hasta los hombros...

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo emite poder y sensualidad. Ella abre las piernas otra vez y las envuelve alrededor de su cintura e inmediatamente es recompensada con el contacto de su polla grande contra su sexo. **¡Dios mío, esta bien dotado!**

Bella mece las caderas, siente las chispas intensas del placer que llegan con el movimiento. El hombre profundiza el beso, haciendo que se sienta delirante. Ella ni siquiera le conoce, pero en sus brazos se siente segura. Hay algo en él, quizás por la forma en que había acariciado su mejilla que la conecta a él.

Si en este instante, le pidiese que mandara todo al diablo, se quitaría el uniforme y dejaría que la follara. Los haría sin dudarlo. Tiene ese poder sobre ella después de unas cuantas caricias y su beso.

Ningún otro hombre le ha hecho sentirse así.

Por encima de ellos la tormenta se ha desvanecido y el sol empieza a brillar entre las nubes oscuras.

Ahora sólo llovizna ligeramente y en la playa sólo están ellos dos.

Los labios del Highlander se deslizan de su boca a su cuello, provocando un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Sus labios son suaves y la sombra espinosa de su barba es abrasiva. Se le pone la piel de gallina donde él la toca y sus pezones empujan contra su uniforme, pidiendo atención.

El hombre sabe exactamente lo que su cuerpo necesita, porque baja más y captura un pezón con sus dientes. Él tira de su camiseta y expone la piel de su vientre, posa los labios sobre su piel desnuda y ella casi grita de placer. Su lengua dibuja perezosos círculos alrededor de su ombligo y después su boca se mueve más abajo, ella puede sentir su cálida respiración sobre su centro. Su clítoris palpita con el calor y corrientes de electricidad se disparan a través de su cuerpo.

Su boca se cierne sobre su lugar más íntimo y ella intenta zafarse de los pantalones, pero él niega con la cabeza, sus ojos malvados se reúnen con los suyos.

-"Todavía no, muchacha."

Su cabeza cae hacia atrás y la sacude de un lado a otro cuando su boca se cierra sobre su clítoris a través de los finos pantalones. Hoy no se ha puesto bragas. **Oh. Mi. Dios. **Ella coge aire mientras él estimula sin descanso su clítoris con los labios, lengua y dientes. Ella enrosca los dedos en su pelo y lo agarra con fuerza mientras él continua con su deliciosa tortura. Entonces, la dicha de un orgasmo atraviesa su cuerpo como si fueran fuegos artificiales. Sus piernas tiemblan y sus entrañas se estremecen frenéticamente.

Tira del Highlander para besarlo apasionadamente y desliza la mano bajo su falda para sentir la longitud pesada de su polla desnuda en su palma.

**¡Es cierto! **Él no lleva ropa interior debajo de la falda... pensaba que sólo era basura de las novelas.

Y ahora alucina porque puede disfrutar de este momento. **Y Oh. Mi. Dios**. Su polla es enorme.

Larga. Gruesa. Caliente. Dura. Quiere chuparla y montarla. ¡Una y otra vez!

Pero antes de que pueda expresar su necesidad le aparta la mano y deja de besarla. -"Mi conciencia no me permite tomarte en un lugar público." Se pasa la mano por el largo pelo cobrizo.- "Pero por Dios que quiero hacerlo."

Bella mira alrededor de la playa vacía y le dedica una sonrisa tentadora, su cuerpo aún palpita y necesita su toque. -"Aquí no hay nadie."

Sus ojos se agrandan mientras mira a su alrededor.- "Es verdad... pero aún así no puedo aprovecharme de una doncella."

-"¿Una doncella?"

-"Aye(Si), muchacha."

-"No soy virgen".

La intensa mirada del Highlander vuelve de nuevo a la de ella y la cautiva. Luego entrecierra los ojos y dice.- "¿No eres una doncella? ¿Esperas unas monedas, entonces?"

Bella se ríe en voz alta. -"No, guerrero, sólo placer." ¿De dónde salió eso? Nunca fue tan atrevida.

-"Eso puedo proporcionártelo." Baja la cabeza y lame el trayecto de una comisura de su boca a la otra. -"Pero no sé tu nombre o el de tu familia."

Ella pasa una mano por su pelo.- "Bella Swan. Y mi familia no importa".

-"¿Eres huérfana, entonces?"

Ella entorna los ojos. **¿Por qué lo pone tan difícil? **-"No. Soy una mujer adulta y tomo mis propias decisiones".

El hombre frunce los labios.- "Francia es muy extraña. ¿Los demonios están por todas partes? "

**¡Oh chico! **No está alucinando... seguro que él ... se ha escapado de un psiquiátrico... Se apoya en los codos e intenta zafarse de él. Él se sienta sobre sus talones y la deja ir. Ella se levanta, alisa su uniforme y sacude la arena de su culo.

Respira hondo, cruza los brazos sobre sus pechos y se queda mirando al hermoso hombre arrodillado frente a ella.- "¿Como te llamas?"

-"Ed".

-"¿Tienes apellido, Ed?"

Él aparta la mirada. Por Dios, ¿es un criminal? ¿Por qué no quiere decirle su apellido?

-"Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo, Ed, pero acabo de acordarme de que tengo que ir a un sitio. Encantada de conocerte".

Tras esas palabras Bella se da la vuelta y se dirige rápidamente a su coche. ¿Quizás le había alcanzado un rayo? Recuerda los truenos y relámpagos, incluso recuerda que se agachó para evitarlos.

Sí, eso es, le había alcanzado un rayo.

Llega a su coche, pulsa el botón de desbloqueo y agarra el tirador cuando los dedos largos y fuertes de una mano se cierran alrededor de su antebrazo.

-"¿Es por algo que he dicho, muchacha?"

Su voz áspera está llena de emoción— arrepentimiento y tristeza.

Su corazón se encoge y se da la vuelta para mirarlo. Las manos le tiemblan violentamente y las mete en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. ¿Esta pasando esto de verdad? Él parece real. ¿Cómo es posible?

Su rostro oscuro no dice nada, pero puede ver el dolor en sus ojos. ¿Como era su vida antes de caer a sus pies? Por mucho que desea estar con él, sabe que no puede. Hay demasiadas cosas en su vida que necesita arreglar—como asegurarse de que Jacob saca la mierda de su apartamento y buscar otro empleo.

Ver a diario la cara de esa zorra sería mortificarse después de lo que le ha revelado. Y a pesar del deseo que siente por este atractivo hombre-con-falda-escocesa, no es su estilo y por dentro se esta desmoronando.

-"Sí y no, Ed. No te conozco. No sé de dónde eres o quien eres realmente. Eres un completo desconocido para mí. Y aunque yo... "se interrumpe, es incapaz de acabar lo que quiere decirle. Es demasiado íntimo y ella ya ha cerrado la puerta a la posibilidad de estar cerca de ese hombre.

-"¿No te gustó? ¿Tienes miedo? Háblame. "Su demanda es suave, pero implorante. Su voz y su intensa mirada le fascinan.

Ella suspira y mira al suelo. -"Sí, me gustó mucho, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en este momento. ¡No puedes ser real! "

-"Soy real, muchacha..." Él asiente con los ojos tristes. -"Comprendo tu vacilación, pero puedo..."

Sus ojos se mueven por la zona de aparcamiento y el miedo brilla en sus oscuras profundidades.

**¿Miedo? No puede ser. **Parece el epítome de la fuerza, una torre en la que apoyarse cuando todo lo demás se desmorona. ¿Se está dando cuenta de que es tan extraña para él como él lo es para ella?

Bella se muerde el labio.- "¿Sí?"

-"¿Dónde estoy?"

¿Se ha golpeado la cabeza? Bella entorna los ojos e inclina la cabeza, examina al Highlander de cerca. No lleva camisa y lleva un cinturón de cuero trenzado alrededor de la falda escocesa. Botas de cuero hasta las rodillas. No lleva armas.- "Ocean City."

-"Ocean City." Las palabras suenan extrañas con su acento. -"¿Francia?"

-"No. Los Estados Unidos".

Hay otro destello de miedo en sus ojos, pero de nuevo lo oculta tras su necesidad de control. Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensan.

-"¿Los Estados Unidos?"

¿Él es real?- "Sí, los Estados Unidos."

-"Estados Unidos". Repite las palabras, como si nunca las hubiera dicho antes.

-"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, Ed?"

Una risa amarga se le escapa. -"Nunca me creerías."

Ella posa una mano en su grueso antebrazo. -"Inténtalo".

Se vuelve hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes.- "Magia".

**Continuara…**

**N/a: OMG¡ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque? Bella mija tienes a un súper papi a tus pies bien dotado y te asustas, pero que onda contigo tía. Bueno chicas espero les allá gustado el cap :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Kou, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 4**

**H****ighland ****T****ryst ****P****or ****E****liza ****K****night**

**Capitulo Tres**

Ed observa el disgusto en los ojos de Bella. Sabía que no le creería. Él está en el infierno. La magia de Gordana no ha funcionado y Dios ha intercedido, enviándolo al purgatorio. Está rodeado por demonios. Ha sido condenado a vagar por este horrible lugar. A sufrir eternamente. A desear a una mujer que nunca podrá estar con él.

-"Me disculpo por tomar tu tiempo, muchacha," murmura y luego se vuelve para regresar de nuevo a la playa. Si es necesario, se pasara los próximos mil años mirando sus profundidades.

-"Espera," ella dice suavemente. Él se vuelve para verla mirando el extraño suelo negro, con su labio atrapado entre los dientes.

Él no se mueve, espera a que hable, a pesar de que quiere tomarla en sus brazos. Él puede sentir un vínculo con ella, uno más allá de lo físico, es como si estuviera destinado a estar aquí... con ella.

-"¿Te gustaría una taza de café? ¿Resolver la situación? No me sentiré bien si te dejo sólo aquí".

No sabe que es el café, pero sabe que una taza significa alguna clase de bebida. Es entonces cuando su estómago gruñe. ¿Se tiene hambre en el infierno?- "Lo apreciaría, muchacha."

Ella asiente, pero no dice nada, en cambio abre la puerta de la enorme caja de metal y le hace un gesto para que se meta dentro. Él vacila.

-"Te comportas como si jamás hubieras viajado en un coche", dice ella, con voz suave.-"Vamos, no te morderé".

-"No lo he hecho."

Ella levanta una ceja. Él se acerca y se sienta en el asiento de cuero suave. Ella cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia la del otro lado. Dentro hay unos botones extraños y una rueda. Su corazón se acelera un poco ante el entorno desconocido. Siente que todo esta fuera de su control y no esta acostumbrado a eso. Ella se sube y saca una cinta de la pared cercana a su hombro y hace clic en un pequeño cuadrado negro que hay entre los dos asientos

Ella le mira y luego se acerca a él, su aroma impregna el pequeño espacio y él lo aspira profundamente. Saca una cinta de la pared junto a su hombro y hace clic también. Esta atrapado. El cinturón lo sostiene ahí. ¿Podría escapar? Pues sí, puede. Él toca la correa— es una frágil y puede rasgarla fácilmente si lo necesita.

-"¿Por qué debemos ir en este... coche", las palabras suenan extrañas con su acento -"cuando huelo los alimentos cerca de la playa?"

Ella sonríe y lo mira, con ojos brillantes.- "Si no lo supiera, pensaría que eres de la Edad Media. Iremos a un lugar tranquilo que me gusta mucho. "ella mete un pequeño palo metálico en una ranura.

El coche se ilumina y vibra bajo sus pies.

El la mira sorprendido.-"¿Está vivo? ¿Qué clase de animal es éste? "

Bella se echa a reír.- "Oh, Dios mío, ¿hablas en serio? ¿De verdad que nunca has visto un coche…?"

-"Muchacha, nunca miento." Él alza la mano para tocar su espalda—no esta. Desliza un dedo en su bota, por lo menos aún tiene el puñal.

-"¿Cómo es que nunca has visto un coche?"

-"No existen en dónde vivo. Usamos caballos".

-"¿En serio?" Ella parece escéptica. -"¿De dónde vienes?"

La bestia se mueve hacia delante y luego cabalga suavemente por el camino duro. Apoya la cabeza contra el cuero del asiento y cierra los ojos.- "Tu mundo es muy diferente al mío. Soy de Escocia".

-"Ed, he estado en Escocia—y hay coches allí."

-"Tal vez los coches han llegado a las tierras bajas, pero yo soy de las Highlands."

-"Estuve en las Highlands y también hay coches allí".

Niega con la cabeza. -"Imposible".

Ed abre los ojos cuando el coche se detiene delante de un pequeño edificio. -"Ed, lo imposible es que nunca hayas oído hablar o visto un coche en Escocia."

Ed se vuelve hacia Bella, sus manos envuelven las suyas más pequeñas. -"Estoy hablando en serio, muchacha."

Sus ojos se abren como platos, luego frunce el ceño, saca el palo metálico de la ranura.-"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"

-"Te lo dije...con magia."

La ve respirar hondo y soltar el aire despacio.- "Creo que es mejor que entremos a por esa taza de café, mi cerebro se está durmiendo."

Ed la ve salir del coche, completamente desconcertado por su lenguaje.

-"¿A donde demonios me has mandado, Gordana?", Dice en voz alta.

Ed empuja la puerta, pero no se abre, empuja el grueso cristal, pero nada. No puede encontrar la forma de salir del coche. A través del cristal ve a Bella darse la vuelta, se echa a reír y luego se acerca al coche. Abre la puerta y luego señala una corta barra metálica.

-"Tira de esto," le enseña como- "luego empuja la puerta y se abrirá."

Le hace cerrar la puerta para que pueda probar su teoría y se sorprende gratamente cuando funciona.

Entran a una taberna por un pequeño hoyo en la pared, donde Bella intercambia un papel verde con una mujer que le da una túnica.

-"Una camiseta, señor," dijo la mujer.

Él asiente y se pone la prenda antes de seguir a su atractiva salvadora hacia la parte de atrás y a un artefacto extraño de madera. La mesa es de un color amarillo enfermizo y está hecha de un material brillante. El banco no está hecho para recostarse en él y parece débil. Él espera que se derrumbe en cualquier momento. Como resultado, no se mueve y los músculos se le ponen rígidos de estar sentado tan quieto.

-"El banco no va a romper Ed. Puedes relajarse. Creo que se construyó para soportar el peso de cinco personas".

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos.- "Imposible", murmura, pero Bella sólo se ríe de él.

La camarera les trae un líquido negro en el que Bella vierte leche y lo que ella llama azúcar. Lo remueve con una cuchara y le da un sorbo a la bebida caliente, le gusta su sabor. Él esperaba que fuera bastante horrible, pero está bastante bueno. La camarera deja dos trozos de una tarta llena de manzanas y luego se va, por fin los deja en paz.

-"Dime lo que te pasó. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? "

Ed coge la tarta y le da un mordisco, lo saborea mientras decide por dónde empezar su historia.

-"Hubo un asedio contra mi, mi tierra, mi aldea, mi gente."

-"¿Un asedio?", pregunta Bella, sorbiendo su café lentamente.

-"Aye. Aro me amenazo con recuperar sus tierras durante mucho tiempo, pero no le creí. Debería haberlo hecho. No se apiadó de nadie. Ni siquiera de mujeres y niños. Él los mató a todos. Nos superaban en número. No pude salvar a nadie".

-"¿Así que me estás diciendo, que este hombre, Aro, mató a todo tu pueblo?"

-"Sí, él y su séquito."

Bella mete un instrumento de metal con puntas en su tarta y corta un bocado, pero no lo come.

-"¿Alguien sabe eso? ¿Las autoridades? "

-"Aro es la autoridad. Está muy cerca del rey Alejandro II, más que cualquiera de los otros terratenientes de las Highlands. ¿Qué es eso? "Señala el instrumento.

Ella levanta una ceja. -"Un tenedor. ¿Quién es el rey Alejandro? Ed, no soy una experta en la monarquía escocesa, pero sé que no hay un rey Alejandro actualmente".

¿Por qué se niega a creerle? ¿Está llamándole mentiroso?

-"Muchacha, me has pedido que te diga lo que recuerdo y estoy haciéndolo. Porque llamarme tejedor de cuentos es muy ofensivo. Muchos hombres han perdido la vida por cosas menores".

Bella pone un pedazo de pastel en su boca, inclina la cabeza a modo de disculpa, pero no dice nada.

Él lo toma como una señal para que continúe.

-"Yo estaba herido de muerte, pero cuando él iba a rematarme, Gordana—la sanadora de la aldea—detuvo a Aro y lanzó un hechizo sobre mí. Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy aquí, en Ocean City, contigo. "

Bella deja su tenedor en el plato y se limpia la boca con la servilleta.- "¿En qué año naciste?"

Pregunta ella, su voz suena hueca en sus oídos, como si estuviese tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

-"El año de nuestro Señor, 1215."

Ella lo mira fijamente durante un período de al menos treinta segundos. -"En 1215. Hmm... ¿Eres consciente de que estamos en el año 2012?

Ed tose y un gran trozo de tarta se atora en su garganta. Tose un poco más y luego empieza a ahogarse en serio. Bella se levanta y corre alrededor de su banco, rodea su pecho con los brazos, coloca los puños sobre su estómago, uno encima del otro y empuja con fuerza una y otra vez. Ella grita algo, pero él empieza a desvanecerse. No puede respirar, pero entonces siente— una presión más fuerte y el trozo de manzana sale volando de su boca y cae en su café.

Él coge aire y lleva las manos a su garganta. Bella se arrodilla junto a él, con los ojos muy abiertos y agarra suavemente su antebrazo.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Él asiente.- "¿Cómo hicisteis eso?"

-"Se llama "La maniobra de Heimlich". Te estabas ahogando".

-"Me has salvado", dice con admiración. Puede recordar al menos doce veces en que ha presenciado a personas ahogándose y sólo unas pocas veces lograron salvarlos y no tan eficientemente como Bella había hecho.

-"¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?"

-"Soy enfermera, es mi trabajo."

-"¿Enfermera?"

-"Cuido de las personas que están enfermas. Les ayudo lo mejor que puedo. "

-"¿Haces esto todos los días? ¿Como una curandera? "

Ella sonríe dulcemente a pesar de que sus ojos muestran temor y sus manos tiemblan. -"Sí." la gente que los rodean los miran sorprendidos y empiezan a murmurar.-"Salgamos de aquí. Conozco un lugar más apropiado para nosotros. "


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Kou, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 4**

**H****ighland ****T****ryst ****P****or ****E****liza ****K****night**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Después de unos veinte minutos de paseo en el coche— en los que Ed cierra los ojos cuando los silbidos de las otras cajas de metal y la velocidad a la que viajan le revuelve el estómago—se detienen en un gran complejo de edificios de piedra roja.

-"Esta es la universidad local. Aquí tienen una biblioteca fabulosa. "

Ed observa la pequeña aldea y a la gente vestida como el joven demonio que conoció en la playa.-"¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar en la biblioteca?"

-"Respuestas".

Salen del coche y caminan por un camino hacia uno de los edificios. Sin pensarlo, Ed agarra a Bella de un codo. Le gusta sentir el calor de su piel. Su encuentro en la playa regresa a él vivamente y la sangre corre rápidamente por su cuerpo— y va directamente a su entrepierna. Traga duro y obliga a su polla a desinflarse...sin mucho éxito.

Aún no esta seguro de cómo la biblioteca va a darles las respuestas sobre cómo ha dado un salto al futuro de casi 800 años y porqué no está en Escocia. ¿Cómo Gordana había conseguido manejar el tiempo y el espacio? Con magia.

¿Este era su destino? ¿Estaba destinado a algo más importante y el destino consideró que su muerte no debía estar al final de esa espada? ¿Eso significa que este lugar no es el infierno?

Es la única explicación coherente a la que puede llegar, porque la verdad es que su situación es cualquier cosa menos lógica. 'Es imposible '. 'Insólita '. Si no estuviese seguro de que esta despierto creería que ha pasado al más allá o que todo lo que recuerda es una terrible pesadilla.

Desafortunadamente, mientras sus heridas han cicatrizado por fuera aún siente el dolor de los cortes mortales de las espadas bajo su carne. Más allá de lo físico, su mente nunca se curará del dolor por perder a todos los que ama, de verlos morir y de ser incapaz de no poder hacer nada.

Bella se acerca más y de nuevo, su aroma impregna sus sentidos. -"Sólo tienes que seguir mis pasos, si alguien hace preguntas. Estudié en esta escuela, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo más probable es que nadie nos detenga, pero por si acaso... "

Él asiente y sonríe, se siente un conspirador. -"Todo lo que desees, muchacha."

Ella le da un codazo y se echa a reír.

Sigue a su preciosa guía y entran en el edificio. Llegan a un lugar que nunca ha visto, pero que es maravilloso. Filas y filas de estanterías y cientos de miles de libros. Es inimaginable. Esta universidad, como ella lo llama, debe ser financiada por benefactores adinerados.

-"¿Son todos los libros de este edificio de los Estados Unidos?", pregunta con asombro, acaricia las tapas de cuero y lienzo.

-"No, tonto. ¿Tampoco tenéis libros? "

Él la mira a los ojos, no habla mientras observa las profundidades de sus ojos chocolates. Ellos brillan, se burlan, prometen. Niega con la cabeza.- "Quizás unos cien, pero incluso eso es bastante extenso. La mayoría de la gente no sabe leer y los que saben sólo leen las Escrituras".

-"Bien, lo siento, me he olvidado de eso." Ella se toca la barbilla y empieza a mirar una de las filas de libros.-"Echaremos un vistazo a la historia de Escocia."

-"¿Podemos conseguir un mapa? Quiero ver nuestra ubicación. "

-"Sí, por supuesto. Primero buscaremos un mapa".

Ella le coge la mano y él no puede dejar de notar lo fuerte que es, a pesar de ser tan pequeña y suave.

Su agarre es firme. Ella es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y no duda en hacerlo. La pareja perfecta para él. Ed niega con la cabeza. ¿Cómo puede estar pensando en una compañera? Ni siquiera sabe dónde demonios está o lo que le depara el futuro. De ninguna manera puede estar pensando en arrastrar a esta fascinante criatura con él.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la magnífica visión frente a él —y también por la figura esbelta de Bella inclinada sobre ella. Tiene que admitir que las feas calzas verdes y la túnica que lleva se abrazan a su culo perfectamente. Succiona su labio inferior en la boca, desea agacharse y besar la curva redondeada de su cadera, masajear su hermoso culo.

Ella lo mira por encima del hombro y sus ojos se oscurecen de deseo cuando ella le pilla mirándola.

Se humedece el labio inferior, pero no se mueve, le permite seguir mirando su culo.

Él da un paso adelante, el entorno pasa a un segundo plano. Extiende la mano y pasa un dedo por la curva de su cadera, agarra las mejillas de su culo, se inclina y posa los labios sobre los de ella. Ella se vuelve fácilmente en sus brazos, envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cuello y pasa la lengua por sus labios. Él abre la boca y succiona su lengua. Quiere a esta mujer. Quiere todo de ella, su cuerpo y su alma.

Deja que sus manos aprieten su trasero y la atrae hacia sí, para que su dura polla se presione contra su pubis. Ella se frota contra él, adelante y atrás, creando una fricción que esta a punto de hacerlos estallar en llamas.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose los devuelve a la realidad, y con un guiño, Bella se vuelve hacia la pequeña bola del mundo.

-"Esto es un globo terráqueo."

-"Globo". Repite.

-"Es una versión de la Tierra en miniatura." Ella gira el globo y señala. -"Esto es Escocia."

Él se inclina adelante, ve su bendito país, debajo de él esta Inglaterra. Nunca lo ha visto representado de esta manera. Es absolutamente fascinante.

-"¿Cómo saben que este es el aspecto que tiene?"

-"Esa es una lección para otro día, Highlander." gira despacio el mundo, sus dedos se arrastran sobre azul hasta que llegan al verde otra vez.- "El azul es el Océano Atlántico y el verde son los Estados Unidos. Aquí es donde estamos".

Se acerca para ver la obra pequeña, un extraño trozo de tierra llamado Maryland.

-Está muy lejos de Escocia."

-"Si, si viajas en barco. Pero en avión sólo se tarda unas seis horas".

-"¿Avión?"

-"Otro monstruo enorme de metal," dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-"¿Podemos ir ahora?"

Bella suspira y se muerde el labio.- "No es tan fácil, Ed. Las cosas cuestan dinero y hay que conseguirte los papeles. Puede que dentro de un mes o dos".

Ed no entiende los términos. Costo. Mes. Papeles. Pero está dispuesto a comprenderlos- en otro momento

-"¿Cómo puedo obtener esas cosas?"

-"Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora tenemos que averiguar lo que le pasó a tu clan".

-"Ya lo sé". Niega con la cabeza.- "Puedes verlo por ti misma, pero prefiero no revivirlo de nuevo."

Bella asiente con la cabeza y él odia ver la pena en sus ojos. No quiere su compasión.

-"Esto es un dólar. Hay una máquina de refrescos allí. Intentare no tardar mucho".

Coge el papel verde que le da y mira hacia donde ella señala.

Por la imagen en la parte frontal, puede ver que es una clase de bebida. Bien. Quiere disfrutar de una bebida. ¿Tendrán cerveza? ¿O whisky? Le encantaría un trago de whisky. Su clan tiene un pequeña destilería escondida y hace una bebida muy suave ...

Se acerca a la máquina de refrescos. Ve una luz parpadeando sobre el dibujo de otro papel verde, descubre la forma de meter el papel. Pulsa un círculo rojo sobre el dibujo de un refresco y algo cae en la parte de abajo. Mete la mano, coge la bebida, pero esta sellada. No es un corcho normal.

Después de luchar treinta minutos con la cosa, es capaz de abrirlo. Lo inclina en su boca y vierte el más meloso veneno, burbujeante, dulce y picante que alguna vez ha probado. Ella intenta matarlo.

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Kou, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 4**

**H****ighland ****T****ryst ****P****or ****E****liza ****K****night**

**Capitulo Cinco**

-"¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?"

-"Estoy haciendo un proyecto sobre los escoceses del Clan Cullen — fueron aniquilados en el año 1243. No he sido capaz de encontrar algo en las estanterías".

El bibliotecario, un estudiante muy bajo, se baja las gafas por la nariz y asiente. -"Revisare los registros de la biblioteca online. Podría ser capaz de encontrarte alguna microficha".

Hizo clic en el ordenador y frunce el ceño.- "Hmm..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"No veo nada... deja que busque bien más profundo, a veces la información que no es importante o poco frecuente se oculta más profundo en la memoria— es decir, hasta alguien como tú la busca".

Cliclea un poco más y con cada minuto que pasa, Bella se pone más nerviosa. ¿Ed se ha inventado esa historia?

-"¡Lo tengo!"

El grito del bibliotecario asusta a Bella y se golpea la rodilla contra el mostrador de información.

Hace una mueca y se inclina para frotarse la rodilla.

-"Wow... ¿Cómo incluso te enteraste del clan Cullen? Parece que nadie ha accedido a esta información desde... bueno, desde entonces. "

-"Alguien de mi familia los mencionó," murmura Bella.

-"Estoy imprimiéndolo. No hay mucha información sobre ese pequeño clan, pero espero que te ayude. "

Sintiéndose un poco aturdida, Bella le da las gracias al bibliotecario y se acerca a la impresora.

Con manos temblorosas, levanta el papel y escanea el contenido. Todo lo que Ed ha dicho estaba en ese papel— incluso que Aro y sus hombres aniquilaron a todo el clan Cullen. Y que nunca se encontró el cuerpo de Laird Edward Cullen.

Traga con dificultad, respira hondo. **Un viaje en el tiempo...** esas palabras le forman un nudo en el estómago. No le ha mentido. Le ha dicho la verdad. Él es de otra época. No hay forma de que Ed pueda haberse inventado lo que le pasó, no ha sido fácil para el bibliotecario acceder a esa información.

Ella suspira profundamente, su corazón vuela hacia él.

Ahora sólo tienen que averiguar lo que van a hacer. Se dirige hacia la maquina de refrescos, Ed está apoyado contra la pared, mirándola fijamente, con los ojos rojos y llorosos, como si hubiese estado tosiendo.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Lo estaré cuando este veneno se abandone mi sistema."

Bella lleva una mano a su garganta y posa la otra sobre su estómago revuelto por el pánico.-"¿Veneno?"

Él levanta un brazo, la irritación brilla en sus ojos.- "Has intentado matarme con esta... esta máquina de refrescos."

Una sonrisa curva sus labios. -"Debí avisarte, la soda no es como cualquier otra bebida que hayas probado. Toma otro trago".

-"No lo creo", le gruñe.

Ella se ríe, agarra la botella de su mano y bebe. -"Mira, está bien"

Él entorna los ojos.- "¿Eso no es veneno?"

Ella niega con la cabeza. -"No."

-"Tu mundo es muy diferente al mío." Su mirada se queda fija en ella, sus ojos arden con deseo, intriga, misterio. Da un paso hacia ella—se mueve como un cazador acechando a su presa. Se detiene frente a ella, sus botas tocando los zuecos de enfermera. -"¿Has encontrado tus respuestas?"

Ella asiente, se muerde el labio inferior.- "¿Eres realmente de otra época?"

Su mandíbula se tensa y su mirada se desvía por un momento, pero no antes de que vea el dolor desgarrador en sus profundidades. Su pecho se aprieta y se acerca a él, acaricia su mejilla, su barba le hace cosquillas en la yema del dedo.

-"Lo siento, Ed".

-"No tienes que pedir disculpas, muchacha."

-"Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, que nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias."

Se ríe con amargura.- "No creo que sea posible."

Bella no puede soportarlo más. No quiere ver su dolor. Sabe de qué forma puede hacerle olvidar—como lo había hecho en la playa. Había sido la curación a su miedo, a su confusión. Quiere serlo de nuevo.

Ella toma su mano entre las suyas y le guía a través de las enormes estanterías llenas de libros hasta que el único ruido que se escucha es el de sus respiraciones. Su corazón late rápido en su pecho y todo su cuerpo se estremece en anticipación a lo que va a pasar.

No tiene que hacer otro movimiento, porque antes de que pueda respirar de nuevo, Ed le da la vuelta y sus labios capturan los de ella en un beso exigente y carnal.

Con su cuerpo musculoso él la empuja contra la estantería y apoya los brazos en los libros, atrapándola entre sus brazos. Su boca atormenta la de ella, mientras que su rodilla le abre las piernas. Su polla se presiona contra su clítoris, creando oleadas de placer. Ella se arquea contra él, necesita estar más cerca, necesita sentirlo en su interior. Desliza las manos por los músculos ondulantes de su espalda, las ahueca en su culo y lo aprieta firmemente durante unos segundos antes de seguir hacia abajo. Bella sabe lo que él quiere.

Ella mete la mano bajo su falda escocesa y desliza las uñas por sus muslos hasta que llega a su entrepierna —y a su polla. Envuelve los dedos alrededor de su grosor, lo acaricia arriba y abajo, y desliza su dedo por la gota de líquido pre-seminal en la corona de su eje. Con la otra le masajea las pelotas. Él gruñe contra su boca y ella aprieta su polla con más firmeza.

Sus manos se mueven a sus caderas y de un tirón le bala los pantalones hasta la mitad de los muslos, sus labios dejan un rastro de besos en su cuello. Su cuerpo arde al instante y una necesidad salvaje asume el control. Ella no puede esperar más, le necesita dentro de su cuerpo—reclamándola.

Se mueve un poco para salir totalmente de los pantalones, engancha una pierna alrededor de su cadera y guía su polla a la mojada raja de su coño.

Ed se hace cargo a partir de ahí, agarra su culo con una mano y su polla con la otra. Mete la cabeza dentro de ella y la penetra de una estocada

Ambos gritan la vez, sus voces son amortiguadas por las grandes estanterías de libros, pero aún así sus labios se buscan entre sí para acallar los gemidos de placer. No desean que nadie interrumpa este delicioso momento.

Sus movimientos son frenéticos. Él se mete dentro y fuera de su coño con estocadas rápidas y profundas y lentas. Adelante y atrás, provocándola, aumentando su placer y llevándola hasta el borde.

Ningún hombre ha tomado el control de su cuerpo como Ed. Nadie ha sido capaz de hacerle sentir así, por dentro y por fuera. Él la llena, la estira hasta el punto del dolor y aún así esta muy mojada y muy excitada, cada una de sus embestidas le hace temblar, estremecerse y querer gritar.

Le susurra palabras eróticas al oído que le hacen delirar. Le dice lo hermosa que es y lo mucho que le gusta follarla.- "¿Qué me estás haciendo, muchacha? Quiero quedarme enterrado en tu coño para siempre ", susurra en su oído, mordisquea y lame su lóbulo.

-"Oh sí," ella gime, desea que este momento no termine nunca.

La agarra por la parte posterior de los muslos, la levanta un poco más y ella engancha los tobillos detrás de su espalda.

-"Más fuerte," jadea cuando él se burla de ella con movimientos más lentos.

-"Como tú mandes." Él gime y la folla más profundo y más duro, cada vez más rápido.

Ella sólo puede jadear cuando él la lleva a un lugar que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Él baja la boca a sus pechos, ella se sube la camiseta y se baja el sujetador para que pueda coger su pezón entre los dientes. Cuando su boca caliente se cierra sobre su rígido pezón y su polla se entierra en ella profundamente golpeando su punto G. El cuerpo entero de Bella estalla en un orgasmo. Ella muerde su hombro para amortiguar su grito de placer, pero Ed no se contiene. Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ruge su clímax, su cuerpo continua bombeando en el suyo y sus brazos tiemblan mientras la sostiene.

Maldición. Es la cosa más sexy que ha visto en toda su vida. ¿Cómo diablos ha podido vivir sin él?

**Continuara…**

**n/a: 0_0¡ OMG¡**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Kou, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 4**

**H****ighland ****T****ryst ****P****or ****E****liza ****K****night**

**Capítulo Seis**

Después de abandonar la biblioteca, Bella lleva a Ed a su casa—la cual el imbécil de su novio ha desalojado. Lo único que queda es una foto de los dos, que Steve ha dejado sobre la mesa del comedor.

-"¿Estás con él?" Ed parece enfadado por un momento, pero oculta rápidamente sus emociones.

Bella niega con la cabeza.-"Se acabó".

-"¿Te lastimó?" Ed se acerca y acaricia sus brazos.

-"Sólo mi orgullo."

-"Veo que algunas cosas que no han cambiado. Aún hay Bastardos".

Bella esboza una sonrisa. -"Sí y ni siquiera es digno de recordar." Ella coge el cuadro y lo arroja a la basura de la cocina. -"Vamos, vamos a limpiarte."

Pasa las siguientes dos horas introduciendo a Ed en la fontanería moderna — y en los placeres del sexo en la ducha. Ella le da una mamada en la ducha y él le devuelve rápidamente el favor metiendo la lengua profundamente en su coño, hasta que Bella piensa que va a morir de placer.

Cuando por fin están agotados, ella pide una pizza y comen en la cama mientras le enseña a manejar la televisión. Le dice que le sorprende lo fácilmente que ha aceptado el echo de ver a las personas en una pequeña caja y él le responde que él ha viajado a través del tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente se despiertan temprano, las cortinas bloquean los rayos del sol.

-"Bella", susurra Ed, acariciando su cuello. -"Necesito dinero."

Ella abre los ojos y mira su hermosa cara.- "¿Dinero?" Por un momento piensa que tal vez lo ha ideado todo y que quizás es un gigoló.

-"Dijiste que las cosas cuestan dinero, no es diferente de donde yo vengo. Pero nosotros trabajamos en equipo, nos ayudamos mutuamente y tenía un cofre de monedas. Aquí no tengo nada. Necesito esos papeles".

Ella asiente. Ayer fue un buen día para divertirse, para olvidarse de la realidad, pero hoy tienen que empezar a trabajar en un plan. Él no puede simplemente deprimirse en su apartamento.

-"Llamare a mi primo."

-"¿Tu primo?"

Ella desvía la mirada, avergonzada por un momento. -"Él hace... documentos... para la gente que de otro modo no los tiene."

-"Ah sí, además de en este caso, creo que podemos pasar por alto que él hace falsificaciones."

Ella se echa a reír.- "Sí".

Bella hace la llamada a su primo, él cual le dice que le envíe una foto de Ed en un correo electrónico y que empezará de inmediato, que enviara los papeles cuando termine— en unos dos días.

-"Es hora de conseguirte ropa nueva."

-"¿Ropa?"

-"No puedes entrar en una cafetería llevando siempre esa falda", se ríe, se acerca y envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella susurra con voz ronca.-"No importa lo mucho que me guste tu falda." y procede a mostrarle cuanto.

Bella lo lleva a una tienda de ropa para hombres. Lo que pensaba que les llevaría horas, dura sólo media hora. Ed es sumamente adaptable y después de probarse varios vaqueros ajustados, camisetas y camisas, él sonríe, alisa la tela sobre su cuerpo y admira su cuerpo en el espejo. Él no es el único que se admira. Bella se recuerda que debe mantener la boca cerrada. Cada uno de sus movimientos le recuerda a sus músculos tensándose mientras la follaba.

Da una sonrisa maliciosa a las mujeres que hay en la tienda. Sabe lo que están pensando y es satisfactorio saber que este hombre volverá a su casa. Terminan su día de compras después de comprar unos cuantos pares de zapatos, calcetines, boxers y unos artículos de aseo. Rara vez usa su tarjeta de crédito, prefiere usarla sólo cuando hay una emergencia, pero este caso es una emergencia.

Cuando regresan a su apartamento, Bella coloca a Ed frente a la pared y le hace varias fotos con su cámara digital.

-"Ya casi estamos, Ed".

-"¿Qué voy a hacer cuando lleguen los papeles?"

-"Supongo que entonces tendremos que encontrarte un trabajo."

-"¿Qué piensas que puedo hacer?"

Ella niega con la cabeza y frunce los labios.- "No lo sé. ¿Qué se te da bien? ¿Qué te gusta? "

-"Soy bueno luchando, soy un guerrero. Soy un líder. Cuido de mi pueblo".

Imágenes de él en un ring de boxeo aparecen en su mente. Eso no funcionará. ¿Un soldado? Pero, ¿puede un escocés servir en el Ejército de los .? Supone que puede, pero quizás él quiera volver a Escocia...

La realidad la saca de su ensueño— ¿Qué le ha hecho pensar que él quiere quedarse?

-"Supongo que es mejor que decidas dónde quieres vivir..." Se detiene. Siente como su corazón palpita en su garganta. Su mirada se encuentra con la de ella. No quiere que se vaya y por imposible que parezca, en las últimas veinticuatro horas, se ha enamorado de él.

El silencio llena el espacio entre ellos. Ed la observa y ella se asegura de mostrarle su alma para que él la vea.

-"Quiero estar aquí. Contigo".

Ella niega con la cabeza.- "No. No puedes. Ni siquiera me conoces. Tienes el mundo entero a tus pies. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa, ir a cualquier parte, estar con cualquier mujer".

Sus labios se curvan hacia un lado y un brillo aparece en sus ojos.- "Soy un laird, Bella. Sé lo que quiero. "

Aún así, ella niega. No va a dejar que se quede con ella, sólo porque ella tropezó con él en una playa y le ha comprado algo de ropa.- "Mantén tus opciones. La hierba es siempre más verde".

-"Y siempre hay más ovejas en el campo de tu vecino. Pero eso no significa que sea lo que quiero. Puede que sólo lleve en tu mundo dos días, pero soy un hombre, un hombre adulto. He estado con muchas mujeres. Conozco la conexiona que hay entre dos personas. "Da un paso adelante y la toma entre sus brazos. -"He tomado mi decisión. Quiero estar contigo para siempre".

Bella se estremece.-"Los papeles no llegaran hasta dentro de unos días. No tiene sentido perder el tiempo esperando. Necesito entrenar. Volvamos a la playa. Quiero disfrutar de este día contigo. En la playa me siento como en casa. Es el único sitio en este mundo que no me hace sentir un extraño. "

-"¿Había playa donde vivías?"

-"Sí, por las mañanas caminaba por la arena, me gustaba sentir el agua en los pies."

-"Suena hermoso."

-"Lo era. Lo echo de menos. "

Su tristeza es tangible y Bella desea más que nada poder borrar ese dolor. -"Vamos. Nos sentaremos en la playa durante un rato y después conseguiremos unos sándwiches de cerdo y unas cervezas".

-"¿Sándwiches? ¿Cerveza? "

-"Aye, Highlander," dice las palabras con su acento.- "Un sándwich es carne y queso entre dos rebanadas de pan y una cerveza es... la cerveza es cerveza."

Él junta las manos como si fuera a rezar.- "Oh gracias a Dios, pensé que no teníais cerveza en este lugar."

Esta vez Ed no cierra los ojos cuando se dirigen a la playa en su coche y mira a través de la ventana.

A pesar de estar en primavera y de que casi es mediodía, la playa no esta tan llena como normalmente está. Alquilan dos sillas y se sientan cerca del agua.

Ambos guardan silencio, cogidos de la mano, pero de vez en cuando se miran y sonríen. El momento no es extraño, pero si hermoso. Bella nunca ha sentido tanta paz, tanta comodidad. Ella se acerca y presiona los labios contra los suyos. Ed tira de ella contra él y recorre su espalda con las manos. El cuerpo de Bella responde al instante. Sus pezones duelen porque él los chupe en su cálida boca y su coño se aprieta con la necesidad de que él lo llene.

-"Mmm..." gime en su boca. Su polla dura se presiona contra su muslo.

Lástima que estén en la playa, que no pueda follarlo otra vez.

Repentinos gritos rompen el feliz silencio. Ed la desplaza a un lado y se incorpora. Su cuerpo se tensa mientras escanea la playa. A cien yardas de distancia, Bella ve unos brazos agitándose en el agua.

-"Ed", dice, señala pero él ya está corriendo hacia el agua. Sus miembros se mueven con mucha fluidez cuando se sumerge bajo una ola y empieza a nadar tan rápido como cualquier nadador olímpico hacia la persona que se está ahogando. Le palpita el corazón con una multitud de emociones: orgullo por su habilidad, deseo, necesidad y miedo porque no llegue a tiempo.

A unos metros, Bella ve al socorrista sumergirse en la ola, pero Ed llega a la víctima antes que él. Ed pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la persona ahogándose, flota sobre su espalda y nada hacia la orilla.

Cuando llega, lo suelta con cuidado sobre la arena y comprueba sus contantes vitales. El socorrista se detiene junto a ellos, sin aliento. Bella apoya las manos sobre su corazón. No puede creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Ed ha saldado la vida de este hombre.

-"Vaya, hombre, nadas bien", dice, con las manos sobre las rodillas mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

-"Una hazaña fácil para cualquier hombre," responde Ed, a pesar de que para el socorrista no ha sido tan fácil.

La persona en el suelo, un hombre de mediana edad, coge aire y escupe el agua. Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente. -"¡Gracias! Muchas gracias ", dice con voz entrecortada.

-"Sólo cumplo con mi deber."

-"¿Deber? ¿También eres salvavidas? "pregunta el joven socorrista.

-"En cierto modo." la mandíbula de Ed se tensa y mira hacia el mar...

Bella se da cuenta entonces, esto es lo que él puede hacer. Le encanta la playa, le encanta el agua, el aire salado y ama salvar vidas, proteger a las personas. Él está destinado a ser un socorrista.

Él se pone de pie, deja al hombre bajo el cuidado del socorrista y se acerca a ella

-"Has hecho algo maravilloso."

-"Cualquier hombre con mi experiencia lo haría."

-"No es cierto, no todos los hombres arriesgarían su vida por otro. Creo que has encontrado tu vocación".

Como en respuesta a sus palabras, el joven socorrista corre hacia ellos y le entrega a Ed una tarjeta- "Llama a mi jefe. Quiere retirarse y está buscando un sustituto. Creo que serás un gran socorrista. Me encantaría aprender a nadar así de rápido. Tu forma de controlar la situación fue—wow. A esta playa le vendrá bien un hombre como tú. "

Ed arquea las cejas y por primera vez, una sonrisa auténtica curva sus labios. No es una sonrisa burlona, no es una sonrisa sensual, es una sonrisa de esperanza y de entusiasmo.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20 Fin

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Jaid Kou, Desiree Holt, Eliza Knight, Mel Teshco, Kathy Kulig y Laurann Dohner (serie multiautor). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**LEER: CONSTA DE 6 HISTORIAS.**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes Vol. 1**

**.**

**Historia 4**

**H****ighland ****T****ryst ****P****or ****E****liza ****K****night**

**Capitulo Siete**

La luna brilla sobre el océano. Bella y Ed están sentados en la torre del socorrista. Ella se acurruca a él —bajo la manta. Ed ahora es Edward Cullen —ciudadano legal de los Estados Unidos y director general de la Elite Ocean City. Un equipo de socorristas de alto riesgo que vigila la playa y surca el océano en una lancha para asegurarse de que todo está bien.

-"Creo que nunca voy a olvidar el sabor de esa carne cerdo a la parrilla entre las rebanadas de pan",dice con su fuerte acento.- "Y de la cerveza ...Es mucho mejor que la diluida". Él recoge la botella de cerveza y la vacía de un trago.

-"Creo que no me acostumbraré a verte comer", dice con una sonrisa. **Y tampoco lo harán las camareras**. Ed tiene una particular forma de comer. Cierra los ojos y saborea cada bocado, a vecesgime una o dos veces en el proceso. Cuando abre los ojos, brillan con el mismo placer que puede vercuando le hace el amor.

Sólo la idea de hacer el amor con Ed hace que su cuerpo reaccione, sus pezones se ponen duros, su clítoris palpita dolorosamente y su coño se moja.

Se alegra llevar un vestido esta noche—sin ropa interior. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo y envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo es cálido y duro bajo el suyo, su polla ya dura, se presiona a través de sus pantalones contra su coño. Ella sonríe. Él siempre está duro y listo para ella.

-"Ahora, voy a montarte", dice, roza sus labios con los suyos.

Ed alza una mano, acaricia su espalda y enhebra los dedos en su pelo. Ella se estremece, anhela lo que Ed tiene reservado para ella.

-"Caer a tus pies ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" dice, desliza los labios por la columna de su cuello. Bella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para darle acceso a sus labios y a su lengua. Ella ansia sus labios sobre ella. Oleadas de placer van desde su cuello a su clítoris. Sus entrañas se estremecen y la humedad inunda su entrepierna.

-"Gracias a Dios y a Gordana," susurra Bella a la vez que mordisquea su hombro. Ella desliza las manos bajo su camiseta, tira de ella hacia arriba y la saca por su cabeza. Acaricia con ambas manos la extensión esculpida de su pecho, después lo besa y lame su pezón. Ed gime y ella siente las vibraciones contra la lengua.

-"Por este milagro." las manos de Ed recorren sus piernas, se deslizan bajo el vestido y agarra su culo desnudo.- "Y por tu culo... tan suave y redondo." Baja la cabeza, atrapa el escote de su vestido con los dientes y tira hacia abajo para dejar al descubierto un pezón endurecido.-"Mmm..."

Bella echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él lame su pezón, lo succiona y muerde. Mientras juega con sus pechos, empuja un dedo en su mojado coño.

-"¡Oh!" Gime.

Él acaricia su interior, profundo y luego lo retira. Se mece contra él, quiere que su dedo vuelva a penetrarla, pero él vuelve a acariciar su culo, a masajearlo. Ella se frota contra su polla y gime de placer. Quiere tocarlo— necesita sentir la carne cálida de su polla contra la palma de la mano.

Desabrocha el botón, baja la cremallera de sus pantalones cortos y agarra su polla dura como una piedra. Le encanta sentirla en la mano, gruesa, dura. Envuelve los dedos alrededor de la base y la acaricia hacia arriba, desliza el pulgar sobre la cabeza y extiende la gota de su pre-semen.

Ed gime profundamente en su garganta y chupa más duro su pezón. Alentada por su reacción, acaricia su polla más rápido y más fuerte. Dios, es grande, su piel suave.

Frota la cabeza de su polla contra su coño mojado, repite la acción, desde la ranura hasta su clítoris.

Sus manos tiemblan, su cuerpo se estremece de deseo y ella gime de placer.

-"Te amo," susurra ella, cuando él levanta la cara para besar su boca.

-"Te amo también. Te necesito, muchacha. "

-"No más de lo que yo te necesito."

-"Eso es discutible." Desliza la cabeza de su polla dentro de ella y dos dedos dentro de su culo. Ella cierra los muslos.

-"Dímelo otra vez..." gime ella, impidiéndole penetrarla más profundo.

-"Te necesito", dice con voz ronca. -"Quiero empujar mi polla profundamente en tu coño y oírte gritar."

Ella le deja entrar una pulgada. -"Dime más... dime lo que me dijiste antes." Su voz se quiebra y gime cuando el dedo pulgar de su otra mano acaricia su clítoris.

-"Te amo, muchacha."

Ella grita, abre los muslos y le permite penetrarla profundamente. Cuando su pene esta enterrado profundamente dentro de ella, pasa la lengua por sus labios, mordisquea su labio inferior. Se siente tan llena, tan estirada... oleadas de placer la consumen.- "Yo también te amo."

Saca lentamente—los dedos y la polla—y luego los empuja en su interior de nuevo. Bella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y un fuerte gemido escapa de entre sus labios. Ed continua con su exquisita y lenta tortura. La respiración de Bella se vuelve pesada. Ya no puede hablar, sólo gemir.

Sus cuerpos se mecen como si fueran sólo uno, él eleva las caderas hacia arriba y ella se deja caer para tomarlo por completo en su interior. Ellos se mueven al mismo compás, adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo. Sus movimientos son lentos, sus besos perezosos, ninguno quiere poner fin a esta noche perfecta. Hacen el amor bajo la luz de la luna, en la playa. En el lugar que Ed siempre ha amado.

Justo cuando Bella piensa que va a morir por la presión erótica que se acumula en su interior, Ed saca los dedos de su culo. Agarra sus caderas con ambas manos y marca un ritmo más rápido y más fuerte. Se conduce en su interior profundamente y sólo saca su polla para meterse aún más profundo.

Le murmura cosas sucias al oído mientras lame su cuello.

-"Tan mojada para mí, bebé, tan apretada. Voy a follarte hasta que tus piernas tiemblen y grites una y otra vez".

Pero ella ya esta gritando y sus piernas ya están temblando. El placer la consume, la gobierna. Su mente sólo puede concentrarse en su polla empujando dentro de ella, en sus fuertes manos en las caderas y en su lengua sobre su piel.

-"Avísame cuando vayas a correrte, bebé," murmura, le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ella se queda sin aliento cuando empiezan los primeros temblores del orgasmo- "¡Me corro!"

-"Oh sí, nena", gruñe y empuja más fuerte, más rápido.

Bella ya no puede seguir su ritmo y deja que sus manos guíen sus caderas mientras su cuerpo estalla en el orgasmo más intenso que jamás ha experimentado. Ella grita, clava las uñas en sus musculosos hombros y aprieta los muslos. Su coño vibra de placer, sus entrañas se estremecen.

-"Puedo sentir como te corres", él gime.- "Estoy justo ahí contigo."

Mantiene una mano para guiar sus caderas y con la otra le agarra la cabeza y tira de ella hacia abajo para besarla con lujuria. En este beso le dice lo mucho que la ama y lo mucho que disfruta de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se estremece entre sus muslos mientras la penetra rápido y profundo. Ella lo monta duro hasta que sus embestidas desaceleran y su semen la llena.

Se desploma contra él y presiona la cara contra su pecho. Cuando por fin puede recuperar el aliento, le mira a los ojos. Él le dedica una sonrisa saciada y perezosa, sus ojos están llenos de placer. Ella se inclina y roza sus labios tiernamente contra los suyos.

Lo que Bella había pensado que sería una aventura con este Highlander, se ha convertido en la relación más importante de su vida, una que nunca terminara.

**Fin**

**N/a: gracias a todas por seguir esta mini historia ajja si que estuvo candente a mi parecer ajajja yo me quedaría con uno de esos caídos del cielo xD.**


End file.
